Erranti
by Sette Lupe
Summary: E' una bella giornata di sole, adatta a raccontare storie. Allora perchè non farsi raccontare di come Modo, Vinnie e Throttle si sono incontrati?
1. Prologo

NDA: Questo è quello che si dice fare di una mosca un elefante. Guardando la serie, ho notato che, mentre tutti i topi marziani hanno piercing, specialmente alle orecchie, solo uno ha un tatuaggio: Throttle. Perché? Potrebbe essere venuto da lontano, da un posto dove i topi portano abitualmente tatuaggi? Ed è il solo che ha o ne nasconde altri? E se è venuto da lontano come ha fatto a conoscere i suoi fratelli? Ecco cosa ho immaginato.

Non possiedo i Biker Mice from Mars, sono proprietà di Rick Ungar. Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. 

ERRANTI

PROLOGO

" Last Chance Garage, in cosa posso esserle utile?"

"Beh, un'idea ce l'avrei anche. Però prima magari facciamo cena e cinema?"

"Vinnie! Sei un cretino!"

"Aspetta sweetheart! Non riattaccare! OUCH! Modo! Sto cercando di circuire una fanciulla!"

"_Circuire una fanciulla_? Ti è caduto in testa un vocabolario oppure sei stato posseduto da entità aliene? Sai almeno cosa vuol dire?"

Vinnie sbuffò all'altro capo del telefono: "Molto divertente Charley-girl" borbottò indignato: "Comunque veniamo al dunque: qui c'è il sole e fa caldo"

"Aha… guarda caso anche qui" –Tra il garage di Charley e lo stadio Quigley c'erano si e no un paio di chilometri-

"Il sarcasmo non ti si addice honey. Modo vorrebbe andare al lago a pescare, vieni con noi? Non importa portare il costume da bagno, una maglietta bianca è più che suff… OUCH"

"Ringrazia Modo da parte mia. E comunque non saprei: ho un sacco di lavoro qui…"

"Ma fa caldo ed è domenica! Senza contare il fatto che rischi di perderti l'occasione di ammirare per un intero pomeriggio uno scultoreo-barra-divino macho-mouse praticamente in versione integral… AAAAGH!"

Charley allontanò dall'orecchio il cordless, quando dall'altro capo arrivò una formidabile serie di urla e il rumore di una rissa… Modo si era assunto un ben arduo compito, quando aveva deciso di insegnare un po' di galanteria al suo più giovane amico, rifletté la ragazza. Forse una missione impossibile.

Alcuni secondi più tardi la voce potente ma dolce di Modo risuonò: "Miss Charley, scusaci, non dovevamo far chiamare Vin. Abbiamo pensato che sarebbe una bella idea passare una giornata di relax, farebbe molto bene anche a te…lavori duramente negli ultimi tempi"

Charley non poté fare a meno di sorridere dolcemente: "Certo che tu sai come fare un invito, Big Fella. E va bene, mi avete convinto. Passate a prendermi voi? Non ho voglia di guidare"

Una volta riattaccato, Charley si stiracchiò, Modo aveva ragione: non poteva continuare così, aveva bisogno di una pausa; ultimamente gli affari andavano bene nell'officina, grazie anche all'aiuto dei suoi amici pelosi che svolgevano una parte dei compiti, ma negli ultimi giorni loro erano stati occupati a mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a Limburgher e lei era rimasta un po' indietro con il lavoro. Ciò nonostante non poteva negare di avere una gran voglia di una bella nuotata, una giornata di riposo poteva concedersela.

Scelsero una zona appartata e tranquilla del lago, con una meravigliosa spiaggetta sassosa che digradava lentamente nelle acque cristalline. Una barriera di alberi vigorosi ed un fitto sottobosco li proteggevano da sguardi indiscreti e dal rumore della strada. Per Charley era un sollievo, e i tre topi, che venivano da un luogo deserto e devastato, parevano non stancarsi mai di ascoltare gli uccelli cantare ed il vento che carezzava le fronde verdi sussurrando lievi canzoni tra le foglie... a brevi intervalli tra una battaglia in acqua e una rissa sul bagnasciuga.

Vederli fermi e tranquilli era cosa rara.

Charley fece un lungo bagno con Vinnie e Throttle, finendo travolta dalla loro irruenza diverse volte; fortunatamente non era una ragazza debole e sapeva nuotare bene! Le prime volte si era sorpresa del fatto che anche loro sapessero farlo, dato che su Marte l'acqua non abbondava di certo, ma le avevano spiegato che su molti altri pianeti oltre alla Terra, il problema non esisteva. Era stato là che avevano imparato.

Dopo quasi due ore però, cominciava ad essere stanca e aveva voglia di sdraiarsi al sole, quindi raggiunse Modo, che sedeva a gambe incrociate poco distante, con lo sguardo pigramente rivolto ai galleggianti che danzavano tra i riflessi delle piccole onde del lago. Sembravano dotati di vita propria, con il loro leggero fremere, pronti a fuggire sott'acqua da un momento all'altro, bruni e verdi come piccole alzavole.

Il topo grigio le rivolse un sorriso quando lei si distese vicino a lui per fargli compagnia, il sole aveva scaldato la sua pelliccia scura accentuando il suo odore che aleggiava intorno come un' aura tangibile. Sapeva di metallo e di cloro, ma non in maniera sgradevole. Sconcertante, si, ma non spiacevole.

" Abbocca qualcosa?" chiese lei distrattamente.

" Qualcosa" rispose il gigante scrollando le possenti spalle: "Del resto non posso pretendere molto con tutto il baccano che fanno quei due…"

Charley ridacchiò: "Tra un po' si stancheranno vedrai"

Come previsto, dopo un po' i due disturbatori di pesci si stufarono di stare in acqua e si misero a rovistare nella sacca di Charley, trovando quasi subito la scatola con il gioco della dama cinese e cominciando una partita.

Lo sguardo della ragazza scorse sul manto perfettamente bianco di Vinnie, di un candore così perfetto da risultare quasi doloroso, quando veniva colpito dal sole come in quel momento. L'espressione seria e concentrata che aveva in quel momento lo rendeva affascinante, ma al tempo stesso meno familiare a lei, così abituata a vederlo ridere sguaiatamente e saltellare come un grillo isterico per tutto il tempo. Il volto del suo avversario invece, lei non poteva vederlo, perché Throttle le girava le spalle, ma poteva sentire la sua voce calda e leggermente roca che la faceva fremere ogni volta che il vento portava alle sue orecchie una o due parole. Il manto del topo fulvo in quel momento pareva fatto di bronzo liquido, e ricopriva compatto e perfetto il suo corpo scultoreo, ma la cosa che attirava di più la terrestre in quel momento era il gigantesco tatuaggio sulla gamba sinistra. Charley ne era sempre stata attirata, ma lui raramente lo mostrava, portando quasi sempre pantaloni lunghi e stivali.

Si trattava di una serie di intricati segni neri, bianchi e rossi che parevano un misto tra una scrittura geroglifica e i tribali che molti terrestri usavano per decorare la loro pelle. Scorrevano, a partire dall'alluce, sul lato interno del piede, soffermandosi sulla pianta prima di risalire in una fitta spirale irregolare su per la caviglia e lungo il polpaccio, e terminando sul lato esterno della coscia, poco sopra al ginocchio.

Poi una domanda si insinuò nella sua mente.

"Modo, come si fanno i tatuaggi su Marte?"

"Come?" il topo grigio seguì lo sguardo della ragazza fino alla gamba del proprio leader: " Oh, capisco. E' molto simile a come fate voi, mi pare; solo che invece di iniettare sotto pelle del semplice inchiostro, si usa una sostanza che provoca una mutazione dei follicoli piliferi che così cominciano a produrre peli di colore diverso. E' piuttosto doloroso, perché la reazione che causa questa mutazione è un avvelenamento localizzato, e per tatuaggi molto grandi, si corrono seri rischi. Sai Charley-mam', le sostanze che si usano sono ricavate dal veleno di alcuni serpenti e animali simili ai vostri scorpioni, combinandoli tra loro si ottengono diversi colori"

"Da non credere… ma per fare i particolari? Voglio dire, Throttle ha il pelo abbastanza lungo e alcuni particolati dei suoi tatuaggi sono veramente piccoli, su alcuni peli è presente solo una stria nera, ed il resto è fulvo"

Modo ridacchiò: "Sei un'osservatrice attenta! Non conosco tutti i particolari, dovresti chiederlo a lui: la sua tribù è molto abile nel fare quelle cose. So però che sono in grado di far si che su ogni singolo pelo siano distribuiti fino a cinque colori diversi, e che sono rinomati tra la loro gente per la loro abilità. Ma noi altri non portiamo tatuaggi, quindi non sono molto ferrato in materia."

"La sua gente? Ma non siete cresciuti assieme?"

"Si, miss Charley, il padre di Throttle si unì ai Freedom Fighter portandolo con se quando avevamo circa dieci anni. Dopo un po' facemmo amicizia, e da allora ci siamo separati molto di rado, qualche volta ci hanno persino portato con loro, quando si riunivano al loro popolo per un po', non mi dire che non hai mai notato che non è proprio uguale a me e Vinnie"

Charley considerò per un attimo le informazioni appena ricevute. Ok, non erano uguali, ma lei faticava a vedere oltre le differenze più eclatanti, come poteva essere il colore del manto o la stazza fisica, e in quel senso, tutti e tre facevano razza a se. Modo si stava riferendo a qualcos'altro; evidentemente c'erano particolari più sottili, ma lei li guardava con gli occhi di una specie aliena e quegli occhi rilevavano soprattutto le differenze tra se e loro, non erano in grado di cogliere sfumature così sottili; un po' come avviene quando si guardano le zebre di una mandria: a chi osserva paiono un po' tutte uguali, ma una zebra saprebbe distinguere a colpo d'occhio un'altra che viene da un diverso branco.

Si concentrò di più, confrontando i due topi impegnati nella dama cinese. Che la coda di Throttle fosse un po' più lunga? Il suo mantello era leggermente più folto, ma aveva conosciuto pochi marziani oltre a loro tre e non approfonditamente, quindi non poteva dire se quelli erano particolari rilevanti. Per quanto poco si potessero vedere dietro le lenti che portava praticamente sempre, sapeva che aveva occhi più allungati dei suoi compagni, con una incantevole forma a mandorla.

"Senza offesa Modo ma non l'avevo fatto, anche ora fatico a dirti cosa potrebbe distinguerlo da voi due"

Modo ridacchiò: " Beh Charley-mam', ci sono molte differenze, ha il pelo più folto, loro vengono da zone più fredde, gli occhi di forma diversa e… beh se vuoi davvero vedere una differenza palese, guardagli la lingua: lui non ha il frenulo linguale"

Charley lo fissò sbigottita: "Vuoi farmi credere che vi distinguete x la maggiore o minore capacità di allungare la lingua fuori dal muso?"

Questa volta Modo scoppiò a ridere forte, attirando l'attenzione degli altri due per un istante: "No, Miss Charley! Ma di certo quella è la più facile da individuare!"

"Hey bro! Non ci starai mica provando con la mia ragazza!" lo apostrofò Vinnie.

Modo divenne bordeaux sotto la pelliccia plumbea.

"Tanto per cominciare non sono la tua ragazza! Cresci prima. E poi Modo stava per raccontarmi come vi siete conosciuti!" lo salvò Charley.

Throttle gli rivolse uno sguardo strano e Modo si irrigidì: "Veramente non so se sono adatto…"

"Modo dice che appartieni ad un popolo diverso dal loro" lo interruppe Charley rivolgendosi al topo fulvo che si stava avvicinando.

Throttle ridacchiò: "Si Charley-girl, ci siamo conosciuti quando mio padre si unì ai Freedom Fighter, era un caro amico di Stoker, e per diverso tempo la nostra tribù si fermò a combattere tra i loro ranghi_."_ Le spiegò lui indeciso se la piega che stava prendendo la discussione gli piacesse o meno .

"Che bello! Mi piacciono queste storie!" Charley battè le mani deliziata: "E' vero che non hai il frenulo?"

Throttle si inalberò e arrossì violentemente, Vinnie scoppiò in una delle sue risate tipiche: "Dai bro! Faglielo vedere!"

Throttle serrò la mascella e gli rifilò uno schiaffo sulla nuca, ma Modo insistette: "Dai! Come quando spaventavi le ragazze a scuola!"

"Modo! Questo è un colpo basso! Non faccio più quelle cose! E poi che divertimento ci sarà?"

Vinnie si stava sbellicando dalle risate, la ragazza umana era divorata dalla curiosità: "Cosa facevi?"

Throttle sospirò rassegnato, tanto non si sarebbero arresi finchè non avessero ottenuto quello che volevano: "E' un po' imbarazzante… eravamo piccoli e io mi divertivo a spaventare le ragazze, tutto qui….e poi non sono mica un fenomeno da baraccone!"

"Pleeeeeeeaseeeee….." fecero in coro gli altri tre.

Sospirando e arrossendo, finalmente Throttle sollevò un po' il muso e schiuse la bocca. La lingua rosa sgusciò lentamente, passando sopra gli incisivi inferiori e allungandosi fuori dalla bocca per una lunghezza pari a quella del muso, la punta aveva la una forma lanceolata, e i bordi si arricciavano leggermente come quelli della lingua di un cane, scossi da un sottile fremito. All'improvviso, scomparve nuovamente. Spettacolo finito.

"Che carino! Mi ricorda quella di un labrador!" gli altri due topi scoppiarono nuovamente in fragorose risate.

Carley si asciugò le lacrime dagli occhi: "Dai ragazzi, raccontatemi questa storia"


	2. Tempeste

Non possiedo i Biker Mice from Mars, sono proprietà di Rick Ungar. Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. 

ERRANTI

CAPITOLO 1: TEMPESTE

I Plutarkiani continuavano a prendere terreno, e la resistenza rischiava di fallire. Anni di guerriglia avevano esaurito le risorse della terra e delle persone: scarseggiavano cibo, acqua e speranza… e uomini disposti a combattere.

Stoker sospirò, si era riunito con tutti i suoi luogotenenti per fare il punto della situazione, ma non ne era venuta fuori una rosea prospettiva.

"Serra dunque cadrà entro pochi giorni se non riusciamo a ottenere aiuto" stava dicendo un vecchio topo grigio scuro con un'impressionante cicatrice che gli sollevava il labbro sinistro in un perenne ringhio: "Non possiamo permetterci di perderla: la maggior parte dei profughi si trova li"

"E l'esercito non vuole muovere un dito!" sibilò un altro topo battendo un pugno sul tavolo.

"Calma, non abbiamo tempo per scoppi d'ira, tra tre settimane al massimo quei luridi pesci saranno alle porte della città, ci arrabbieremo dopo con il governo di Marte, per ora abbiamo cose più urgenti da fare" disse Stoker.

"Il punto è sempre lo stesso" sbottò Defender, il topo grigio: "Non abbiamo abbastanza uomini per fermare l'avanzata plutarchiana frontalmente e il percorso che hanno scelto per raggiungere Serra non ha punti adatti ad un'imboscata"

La mente di Stoker lavorava freneticamente. Cosa fare?

All'improvviso lo sguardo gli cadde sulla mappa: poco sopra al punto dove era segnata la posizione della città di Serra, c'era un'area vuota, contrassegnata con un simbolo….

"Lancer" mormorò attirando lo sguardo incuriosito di tutti i topi riuniti nella piccola stanza.

"Cosa?"

"Ma certo! Che mese è?" si precipitò al piccolo calendario sfogliando le pagine.

"Stoker, cosa centra in che mese siamo?"

"Lauloth! Siamo in Lauloth!"

Ancora nessuno capiva, Stoker fece un grugnito scocciato e si appoggiò al tavolo, era una follia, ma la situazione era disperata e richiedeva soluzioni disperate: "Gli Erranti si muovono in Lauloth, passano a pochi giorni da Serra ogni tre anni, per raggiungere il loro Campo dei Morti dove si riuniscono tutte le tribù. Ci pensate? Migliaia dei migliori guerrieri di Marte! E quest'anno si riuniranno di nuovo!"

Scoppiò un pandemonio. Tutti i topi si misero a gridare assieme.

Nessuno di loro voleva avere a che fare con quelle genti: gli Erranti erano un popolo nomade che abitava le lande desertiche vicino ai poli di Marte. Essi erano divisi in numerose tribù, ma avevano una cultura comune e un'unica lingua. Ciò che li differenziava dai cosiddetti _Stanziali_ – i topi che vivevano più a sud- non era solo la vita nomade: il loro mantello era più folto e leggermente più lungo per isolarli meglio dal freddo, gli occhi avevano una bella forma a mandorla e la coda era lievemente più lunga, tendevano ad essere più longevi e, alcuni di loro sviluppavano curiose sfumature di colore sul mantello, inoltre erano quasi sprovvisti del frenulo linguale, cosa che permetteva loro di allungare la lingua oltre il muso per una considerevole lunghezza, un po' come fanno i cani sulla Terra. Ma le differenze somatiche non erano l'ostacolo più grande alla loro integrazione nelle comunità Stanziali: erano abituati a muoversi e ad agire con molta più autonomia e indipendenza dei loro cugini stanziali, mal sopportavano le regole e le leggi delle città, ed eseguire alla lettera gli ordini non era proprio il loro forte. Inoltre la loro cultura era imperniata sul combattimento, erano cacciatori infaticabili, guerrieri spietati e assassini efficienti. Fin dalla tenera età erano educati alle varie arti della guerra, rendendoli brutali macchine di morte. Tutti conoscevano la loro fama, anche se pochi avevano approfondito i vari aspetti della loro cultura: era troppo pericoloso.

"E' una follia!" gridarono molte voci.

"E come pensi di controllarli, Stoke?" chiese un altro.

"Esatto! Come pensi di poter gestire uno squadrone di gente simile?"

"Non daranno ascolto a nessuno!"

"Serra ha già abbastanza problemi senza aggiungere anche un esercito di assassini sanguinari"

La rabbia montò lentamente nel generale fino a scoppiare in un grido furibondo.

"BASTAA!" ruggì: "MA non capite che è l'UNICA possibilità che ci resta?"

"Sono assassini! Selvaggi e spietati!"

"E cosa potremmo offrire di meglio come benvenuto ai Plutarkiani?" insistette Stoker.

"Vorranno essere pagati: nessuno di loro combatterà per difendere una città di _Stanziali_ se non otterrà qualcosa in cambio!"

"Che ne dite della loro terra? Se quelle luride facce di pesce prenderanno Serra non impiegheranno molto a invadere anche il nord della zona, e da soli non potranno fronteggiarli! Saranno pure selvaggi, ma non stupidi! " esplose ancora il topo bruno. Sarebbe stata dura, ma non aveva intenzione di arrendersi.

La riunione proseguì ancora per ore, ma alla fine Stoker aveva avuto quello che voleva. Trionfante uscì dalla stanzetta e si diresse verso la base che i Freedom Fighter avevano stabilito nella città. Contattare gli _Erranti_ non era semplice: avevano radio e trasmettitori di vario genere, ma era difficile intercettare le loro frequenze, e, anche riuscendoci, raramente accettavano di comunicare con qualcuno che non fosse della loro gente. Stoker però aveva un asso nella manica: molti anni prima, aveva salvato da un linciaggio un giovane Errante, Lancer, con cui aveva stretto una solida amicizia. Nonostante praticamente tutti lo considerassero un pazzo, lui aveva mantenuto i contatti e ora aveva intenzione di sfruttare il vantaggio a suo favore. Anche perché Lancer non era niente di meno che uno dei "nobili" di rango più alto tra la sua gente.

-0000000000000000000000-

Defender rientrò nel suo alloggio poco dopo che Stoker ebbe comunicato che era riuscito a contattare gli Erranti: un campo avanzato era a mezza giornata di viaggio da loro, una tempesta di sabbia era in arrivo, e, come da tradizione, l'avrebbero sfruttata per passare vicino ai Plutarchiani non visti. Un piccolo contingente era pronto a staccarsi dal campo per raggiungere Serra e discutere della proposta di Stoker. Ora non restava che capire come informare tutti della cosa.

Sempre che ce ne fosse bisogno: notizie del genere avevano il brutto vizio di sfuggire dalle mani come una manciata di sabbia secca e diffondersi con la velocità di un' esplosione atomica. Il grosso topo grigio era sicuro che sarebbe scoppiata una rivolta. Defender aveva sempre saputo che Stoke era un po' svalvolato -del resto chi poteva pensare di viaggiare in compagnia di un Errante come aveva fatto per anni lui- ma non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe fatto una cosa simile. Sperava solo che sapesse quello che stava facendo.

"Rose!" chiamò cercando di calmarsi: " Piccola, sono tornato"

Rose era la sua più giovane cugina, non una parentela molto stretta in effetti, ma era l'unica superstite - assieme a lui- della loro famiglia, e dopo la morte del marito di lei, Defender si era preso carico della topina e dei suoi due figli: Modo e Camaro. Era diventato una via di mezzo tra uno zio ed un papà.

Lei comparve da dietro un telo divisorio con il suo solito sorriso dolce: "Bentornato" mormorò.

Defender dovette ricordare a se stesso che era sua cugina: la topina era giovane e avvenente, non particolarmente alta, ma ben formata, con le caviglie sottili e i piedini scalzi che sbucavano da sotto una gonna che le arrivava al ginocchio; dopo la seconda gravidanza aveva smesso di portare magliette attillate, ma la sua vita era ancora sottile tra le pieghe della stoffa, e i seni pieni e rotondi sotto alla scollatura pudica. Il lungo collo era incorniciato da alcune ciocche di capelli argentei, sfuggiti dallo chignon che portava quasi sempre, in cui aveva infilato un lungo spillone ricavato da una scheggia della bomba che aveva ucciso suo marito: del corpo del povero topo infatti non era rimasto molto, e l'orecchino nuziale che portava non era stato più ritrovato. Disperata, Rose, aveva fatto levigare una scheggia della mina e l'aveva tenuta con sé al posto dell'orecchino del marito. La tradizione voleva che il coniuge sopravvissuto infatti, portasse entrambi gli orecchini, un po' come accade qualche volta sulla terra con le fedi nuziali. Le orecchie di molti topi erano adorne di coppie di orecchini gemelli da quando era scoppiata la guerra, compresa quella sinistra di Defender.

"Sei arrivato appena in tempo, la cena è quasi pronta"

"Dove sono i due terremoti?"

Lei ridacchiò: "Li ho spediti alle docce soniche, torneranno presto. Allora, cosa si dice all'alto comando?"

Defender spiegò tetro quello che avevano in programma: "Nei prossimi giorni non far uscire i bambini, non da soli e non dire loro quello che sta per succedere, non vogliamo creare panico di massa"

"Beh, se devono difendere il loro pianeta non credi che saranno più ragionevoli?"

"Sono Erranti, Rose"

"Si, e sono disperati almeno quanto noi, se non di più. Personalmente non ne ho mai conosciuto uno, e tu?"

"No, e credimi, non ci tengo proprio"

"Defender, le storie che passano di bocca in bocca tendono ad ingigantirsi ad ogni volta che vengono raccontate. Credo che aspetterò di vederli per giudicarli, anche se avvertirò i ragazzi di non allontanarsi, tanto per evitare incidenti diplomatici… e credo anche che sarebbe meglio che spiegassimo loro cosa sta per accadere: saranno più prudenti e non apriranno bocca se gli diremo di non farlo" aggiunse con un sorriso.

-0000000000000000000000-

Modo si rialzò dalla rissa con un labbro tagliato, ma vittorioso. Era alto e grosso per la sua età, adatto al combattimento come nessuno della sua classe, in pochi osavano sfidarlo, ma ogni tanto qualcuno finiva sempre per pestargli la coda, magari facendo il bullo con qualche bambino indifeso, come quei tre che ora giacevano ai suoi piedi.

"Bene, e ora che ci siamo chiariti spero che la finirete di fare i gradassi con Vinnie" sbottò calciando verso il ragazzo più vicino un po' di sabbia, quindi tornò dal suo protetto e lo aiutò a rialzarsi. Il topino candido era un paio di anni più giovane di lui, ma avevano stretto una bella amicizia, dato che la madre glie lo affidava spesso quando era lontana per combattere. Il colore singolare del suo manto gli causava sempre problemi, assieme alla sua naturale irruenza, specie quando si spostavano in una nuova città, ma entro poco coloro che pensavano di farne un bersaglio finivano regolarmente per capitolare, scontrandosi con Modo.

Su Marte molte delle amicizie più solide tendevano a formarsi proprio dopo scontri simili, e Modo e Vinnie erano diventati molto popolari in molti posti, contando molti più amici di quanto essi stessi credessero.

Fu mentre tornava alla casa dei genitori di Vinnie che incontrò il suo fratellone Camaro, che era più basso di Modo, nonostante fosse il maggiore di età, e con il pelo grigio chiaro, sfumato di marrone sul muso e sugli arti.

"Un'altra rissa?" ridacchiò prendendo distrattamente in braccio Vinnie.

"Già, sempre la solita storia…ormai non chiedo nemmeno più perché lo stanno tormentando"

"Modo! La mamma non sarebbe contenta! Fare a botte va bene, ma bisogna sempre sapere che si sta difendendo la persona giusta. Comunque la mamma ci ha detto che dovevamo sbrigarci, andate a fare la doccia, la cena sarà pronta a momenti"

Dopo aver lasciato il topino bianco ai suoi genitori, i due corsero a casa; stavano per entrare quando si trovarono davanti una decina di bambini, tra cui spiccavano quelli che Modo aveva malmenato poco prima. Entrambi i fratelli s'irrigidirono, pronti allo scontro.

"Hey bestione, quanti anni hai?" lo apostrofò uno dei nuovi venuti.

"Dieci"

"Cosa?" saltò su uno dei ragazzi pestati: "Vuoi dire che le ho prese da uno più piccolo di me?" strillò con le orecchie che penzolavano in segno di teatrale disperazione.

Tutto il gruppo scoppiò a ridere, poi quello che sembrava il leader, si avvicinò ai fratelli: "Beh, mi hanno detto che è stata una splendida zuffa e che sei un gran combattente Modo. Scusaci se abbiamo fatto i somari con il tuo amico bianco, ma sai, con mantelli così singolari si ha sempre paura che sia un Errante. Se volete, domani facciamo un salto alla Rupe delle Marche Rosse: c'è un fortino abbandonato e noi volevamo andare ad allenarci, perché non venite anche voi?" poi aggiunse gonfiando il petto d'orgoglio: "Sai, io ho quasi quattordici anni, e tra poco potrei ricevere la chiamata alle armi"

"Anch'io!" trillò Camaro: "Freedom Fighter o esercito?"

"E me lo chiedi anche? Freedom Fighter tutta la vita!"

Risata collettiva. Amicizia fatta. Ecco come funziona su Marte.

-0000000000000000000000-

La Rupe delle Marche Rosse, aveva preso il nome a causa dei segni che gli Erranti avevano lasciato sul lato della montagna rivolto verso la landa desertica, e che segnalavano la direzione del Campo dei Morti. Ogni tre anni una o due tribù passavano da li, assestando la loro rotta in base ai segni, visibili anche da molto lontano. Gli abitanti di Serra erano abbastanza abituati a vederli, e qualche rara volta avevano anche commerciato con quei popoli, ma preferivano tenere le distanze. Tuttavia sapevano molte cose su quelle genti, e mentre si dirigevano verso il fortino abbandonato, Modo ebbe occasione di venire a conoscenza di molte leggende e particolari interessanti dai loro nuovi amici. Essendo originario delle zone più a sud infatti, né Modo né i suoi compagni sapevano molte cose sulle tribù degli Erranti, solo qualche leggenda di seconda mano, del resto erano popoli molto lontani, e con la guerra, le comunicazioni si erano fatte difficili: nessuno aveva tempo ne voglia di raccontare favole e storie di luoghi lontani. Per i ragazzini del posto invece era normale sapere quasi tutto di quelle tribù.

Il ragazzone grigio non era tipo da portare rancore e aveva un animo gentile e nobile, quindi non aveva fatto nemmeno una piega quando si era trattato di scusarsi per il pestaggio del giorno prima -gli altri topini non si aspettavano che lui lo facesse e l'ammirazione nei suoi riguardi era cresciuta notevolmente, spazzando via ogni traccia di ostilità residua- aveva deciso di farlo perché gli pareva giusto. Sua madre ne sarebbe stata orgogliosa. Quando fosse stato più grande sarebbe stato famoso per offrire spesso aiuto e una bevuta ai malcapitati che lo sfidavano in una scazzottata, dimenticando la propria animosità appena l'avversario era a tappeto.

Brema, il ragazzo che il giorno prima si era lamentato così melodrammaticamente di averle prese da uno più giovane di lui, era colui col quale si trovava di gran lunga meglio, e amava parlare degli Erranti, perché sua madre commerciava di tanto in tanto con loro in prima persona, quindi li conosceva bene.

"Sai che per loro saremmo quasi tutti pronti a combattere?" gli stava dicendo: "Loro mandano in battaglia anche i bambini, noi cominciamo la formazione a quindici anni, loro la completano entro i dieci"

"Ma è terribile!" Modo lanciò uno sguardo a Vinnie, che stava correndo con gli altri bambini in una versione un po' selvaggia del gioco dei quattro cantoni. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena immaginandoselo con un blaster in mano durante un addestramento.

"Già, e devi vederli in combattimento! Non hanno pietà per nessuno! Figurati che non usano armi laser, ma proiettili di un tipo particolare di pietra, che si frammenta nell'impatto, per procurare ferite che sanguinino di più e far morire i loro avversari dissanguati!"

Modo deglutì rumorosamente, ma l'altro nemmeno se ne accorse: "Ma la cosa peggiore sono i loro sciamani! Alcuni di loro sanno _camminare nella nebbia_!"

"Camminare nella nebbia?"

"Ma come, non lo sai? Vuol dire che sono capaci di camminare nel mondo degli spiriti! E da laggiù possono fare di tutto, parlano con i morti, trovano persone lontane e qualche volta le possiedono come fossero spiriti malvagi!"

Modo ne aveva abbastanza, ma il topino color crema lo tirò vicino con aria da cospiratore: "E lo sai un segreto?"

"Non sono sicuro di volerlo sapere"

"Loro stanno per arrivare. Oggi. Per questo i nostri genitori sono stati così irremovibili nel dirci di rientrare prima di mezzo giorno: ci sarà una tempesta di sabbia che arriverà vicinissima alla città e loro verranno a parlare con il tuo generale. Non sappiamo perché, ma ormai tutta la città è in fermento e sa che verranno! "

Tipico. Defender avrebbe detto che odiava avere sempre ragione: la sera prima aveva informato Modo e Camaro degli avvenimenti del giorno successivo per prepararli e aveva raccomandato loro massima discrezione. Ma qualcun altro non era stato altrettanto ligio al dovere come i due bambini.

"Ma nessuno esce anche solo di casa durante una tempesta di sabbia!"

"E' così che loro si spostano, lo fanno quasi sempre"

Modo non poteva credere che fosse vero, ma non lo disse al suo nuovo amico per non offenderlo: com'era possibile spostarsi e soprattutto orientarsi con una tempesta di sabbia in corso? E le moto? E gli altri macchinari? La sabbia sarebbe entrata tra gli ingranaggi facendo grippare qualunque organo in movimento, per non parlare dei graffi alle carene!

Il ragazzino pensò a Tu' Tsui e Lil' Hoss, le due colossali moto AI di proprietà della sua famiglia, che ora erano parcheggiate tranquille negli hangar alla base. Non avrebbe nemmeno potuto immaginare di portarle fuori in una tempesta di sabbia!

Rose aveva spiegato loro che, quando fosse giunto il momento, sarebbero appartenute a lui e a suo fratello: erano la sola eredità rimasta della loro famiglia, un tempo piuttosto ricca, e avrebbero dovuto trattarle con lo stesso amore e dedizione che si potrebbe riservare ad una persona in carne e ossa. Tu' Tsui era la moto del padre dei ragazzi, ed era destinata a Camaro, il primogenito: lui, essendo più grande, aveva già ricevuto il permesso di cercare i primi _Contatti _con il bestione verde scuro e l'AI sembrava averlo preso in simpatia. Anche se non poteva ancora guidarla, Camaro passava sempre più tempo con Tu' Tsui. Modo invidiava un po' il fratello per il fatto di aver già ricevuto il permesso di ronzare attorno a quella che sarebbe divenuta la sua moto, mentre lui poteva al massimo avvicinare la propria per accarezzarla o darle una rapida lucidatina. Ma Rose era stata intransigente: cercare il primo Contatto con l'AI di una moto quando si era troppo piccoli, rischiava di essere controproducente, specialmente quando si aveva a che fare con esemplari così potenti, in quanto il computer poteva pensare che il ragazzo non fosse adatto e rifiutarlo, oppure tentare di prendere una posizione dominante – gli AI comprendevano poco il concetto di essere bambini-. E poi un bambino non poteva guidare una moto, ed era meglio che passasse poco tempo tra il primo Contatto e la prima cavalcata; quindi Modo si era limitato a venerare il grosso chopper blu-violaceo standogli accanto. Lil'Hoss era appartenuta allo zio dei ragazzi, ed era un'AI molto docile e socievole, e a differenza di molte motociclette, apprezzava la vicinanza dei bambini. Aveva stupito tutti quando aveva reagito al tocco del ragazzino accendendo il motore e cercando a modo suo di fare amicizia con lui. Modo si era sentito morire quando Rose aveva impedito alla moto di cercare un contatto più profondo, ma Lil'Hoss aveva compreso e accettato la cosa in fretta, in fondo aveva già una ventina di anni ed era una moto con parecchia esperienza della vita.

Il resto della mattinata scorse serena, giocando alla guerra, a nascondino e facendo merenda tutti assieme.

Camaro passava tutto il tempo con Ninja, l'altro quattordicenne che aspettava come lui il momento di cominciare l'addestramento per entrare a far parte dei Freedom Fighter, e parlavano delle future battaglie immaginandosi già come eroi mondiali, e facendo progetti per quello che avrebbero fatto a guerra conclusa, quando avrebbero potuto adagiarsi sugli allori.

Cominciò come un rombo lontano, e il venticello frizzante dell'inverno marziano cadde all'improvviso. Tutti i bambini si rivolsero verso nord, dove, in lontananza, stava cominciando a sollevarsi un muro rosso contro il cielo.

"Sarà meglio andare, la tempesta arriverà prima del previsto" Annunciò Ninja: "Secondo me dovremmo avere ancora un paio d'ore, ma è meglio sbrigarci, i nostri saranno preoccupati.

Tutti i bambini si mossero in fretta, ormai troppo abituati all'efficienza dalla pratica acquisita durante i numerosi bombardamenti. Modo si caricò uno scalciante Vinnie in spalla e partirono alla volta della città con passo sostenuto.

"Voglio correre anch'io!" protestava il bimbo: "Sono grande e posso farcela"

"No Vin." Replicò secco il ragazzo grigio: "Dobbiamo muoverci in fretta, e voglio essere sicuro che tu sia incollato a me se dovesse succedere qualcosa"

Il rombo si fece più vicino: i calcoli di Ninja non avevano tenuto conto delle correnti d'aria invernali. La tempesta era vicina e guadagnava terreno.

"Qui vicino c'è uno dei cunicoli per entrare a Serra dalla parte sotterranea, chiamo mia madre perché avverta gli altri genitori, impiegheremo un po' più di tempo, ma è più sicuro" Gridò Ninja estraendo una radiolina portatile.: doveva comunicare il cambio di programma finché erano all'aperto, poiché il segnale della radio sarebbe stato bloccato una volta sotto terra.

Modo scambiò uno sguardo con suo fratello, il rumore era già così forte da costringerli ad urlare? Quando aveva aumentato tanto di intensità?

Raggiunsero in fretta il cunicolo, e, mentre Ninja armeggiava con il codice di sblocco delle porte, Modo si volse indietro. L'aveva già visto accadere, ma sempre da dietro una spessa lastra di vetro rinforzato, mai così.

La tempesta inarcava il dorso come un leviatano, contorcendo le sue spire di vento e roccia polverizzata. Procedeva come un essere senziente, un muro di nulla, producendo un rombo dal tono così basso da essere quasi inudibile, ma così alto di volume da cancellare tutto il resto. La terra stessa tremava, e Modo scopri di star battendo i denti, ogni suo muscolo vibrava, ogni nervo era in fiamme, ogni neurone gli gridava di fuggire, ma lui non poteva: la salvezza era il cunicolo. Doveva restare.

L'enorme fenomeno parve esitare però, quando raggiunse i monti: la barriera di pietra deviava in parte il vento creando il suggestivo effetto di una belva che si carica prima di un salto. La parte inferiore ribolliva mentre quella superiore si abbassava, torcendosi su se stessa.

All'improvviso un colpo di laser esplose contro la roccia vicina alla gamba di uno dei ragazzi, si voltarono tutti verso il cecchino…. Abiti arancioni, pelle verde e squamosa…Plutarkiani.

"Ninja svelto!" Implorò Brema facendo arretrare i più piccoli verso la porta in un disperato tentativo di proteggerli.

Modo era pietrificato, erano distanti, ma sarebbero arrivati prima della tempesta. Si calò Vinnie dalle spalle e lo spinse verso gli altri piccoli del gruppo. Camaro si parò davanti a loro, al fianco del fratello grigio.

"Sono disertori Modo, vedi come sono trasandati?" gli gridò all'orecchio.

"Non cercano prigionieri" terminò per lui il fratello. Perché Ninja ci metteva tanto?

Dietro ai Plutarkiani, il leviatano di sabbia rossa balzò oltre la rupe, inghiottendola, e scattò verso di loro, quasi li avesse visti e volesse prenderli prima che raggiungessero la salvezza. Altri spari fendettero l'aria, a Modo parve di sentire delle urla, ma la tempesta era troppo vicina e non si sentiva più nulla al di sopra del suo rombante ruggito.

Le porte blindate latrarono con la loro gola di ferro rugginoso, nell'aprirsi e i ragazzi si riversarono all'interno.

"Dov'è Brema?" gridò uno dei ragazzini più piccoli.

I grandi si voltarono, il cunicolo era scuro, ma era chiaro che uno di loro mancava all'appello.

"L'ho sentito urlare io! Non credevo fosse nulla, ma forse è stato colpito!" gridò Modo per farsi sentire tra il rombo del vento e il vociare dei bambini.

"Dobbiamo lasciarlo, i piccoli devono essere riportati a casa e tra poco il fronte della tempesta colpirà l'imboccatura del cunicolo: Le porte si chiudono automaticamente e non è possibile riaprirle in caso di tempesta!" Spiegò Ninja con una punta d'isteria nella voce.

Modo scosse la testa: " No! Nessuno resta indietro da solo!"

"Ma non possiamo fare nulla e i Plutarchiani…."

Modo si volse verso suo fratello ignorando gli altri topolini: "Camaro! Vado a prendere Brema, la tempesta avrà già investito i pesci! Non deve essere molto distante dall'entrata. Porta tu Vinnie a casa"

Camaro scosse la testa: "Vuoi andare la fuori da solo? Vengo con te"

"No, da solo correrò meno rischi di essere visto, ora andate!"

Senza aspettare una risposta- che tanto non avrebbe potuto sentire- si fiondò oltre la curva del cunicolo e fuori da esso. Camaro scattò subito dopo per seguirlo.

Proprio nel momento in cui il fronte di sabbia raggiungeva la zona.

Il vento lo gettò a terra, la sabbia lo punse spietatamente, battendolo selvaggiamente come una frusta. Gridò, ma non udì la propria voce, Vide vagamente Camaro attraverso le porte blindate che si chiudevano, ma il ragazzo non era stato abbastanza veloce e ora Modo era solo.

Il rumore ed il dolore lo stordivano e la sabbia s'insinuava ovunque, ma cominciò ugualmente a cercare Brema a tentoni, sperando che non si fosse mosso da dove era prima che i Plutarkiani attaccassero.

Gli parve di udire qualcosa, una vibrazione del terreno, e forse una voce che gridava. Nel buio rosso si formò lentamente una sagoma: un corpo giaceva a poca distanza da lui, faticava a vedere per la sabbia che gli entrava negli occhi e le tenebre del ventre della tempesta, ma strisciò verso la forma immobile. Era ormai troppo vicino quando si rese conto di cos'era: un Plutarkiano.

Modo saltò via, pronto a scappare, anche se non sapeva dove poiché con la perdita dei punti di riferimento e una visuale di pochi metri, era impossibile per lui orientarsi, ma l'uomo-pesce non si mosse …

Era un Plutarkiano si, ma un Plutarkiano morto. Udì di nuovo il tremito della terra, dietro la carcassa si formò un'altra sagoma, più grande stavolta.

Modo non sapeva cosa fosse, ma una cosa la sapeva: dentro una tempesta di sabbia si muovono molte cose, e nessuna amichevole.

Strinse i denti e fece forza sulle gambe per alzarsi in piedi, doveva andarsene di li, e doveva farlo alla svelta. Un'altra vibrazione del terreno portò un'altra sagoma davanti a lui, che lo spinse a voltarsi. Incespicò, cadde, e la prima figura lo avvicinò.

La sabbia turbinante formava una cortina da cui uscì una ruota dalle profonde scolpiture, sostenuta da robuste forcelle lavorate a sbalzo, in un istante un enorme cruise nero era accanto a Modo.

Il ragazzino osservò paralizzato il cavaliere del cruiser, che lo studiava immobile appoggiando pigramente il peso della moto su una gamba. Era un topo alto e muscoloso, abbigliato in maniera inusuale, con pantaloni scampanati pieni di strappi e ciondoli che sventolavano ovunque. Le orecchie erano affollate di orecchini e non portava il casco, solo un paio di occhialoni. Ma la cosa più singolare era la sua acconciatura: una cresta svettava tra le sue orecchie, vibrando in maniera singolare tra le raffiche di vento, colorata di striature rosse e bianche; poco sopra la nuca i capelli erano invece lasciati lunghi, raccolti in minute treccine intessute di penne, perline e anelli metallici.

Fantastico. Un Errante. Ecco di cosa parlava quando diceva a se stesso che nelle tempeste di sabbia non girava mai nulla di buono.

La mente del ragazzo fu attraversata da una serie rapida di pensieri sconclusionati.

_Santa Paletta! Si muovono sul serio nelle tempeste di sabbia!_

_Ha portato una moto del genere in mezzo ad una tempesta di sabbia!_

_Perché non grippa il motore?_

_Perché sto qui a farmi domande stupide invece di scappare a gambe levate?_

L'ultima domanda era la più logica. Modo scattò in piedi, ma prima che potesse fare anche solo un passo, l'Errante dalla lunga cresta l'aveva agguantato e schiacciato in terra, il ragazzino lottò disperatamente ma non aveva nessuna possibilità contro un guerriero adulto e ben addestrato. L'Errante avvicinò il muso al suo e Modo ricordò un'altra particolarità di quel popolo, un'usanza di cui lo zio Defender gli aveva parlato per mostrargli oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio che essi erano selvaggi sanguinari: gli Erranti **mordevano**, e miravano alla faccia e alla gola.

Modo si divincolò selvaggiamente ma ormai la presa del topo era salda, lui gli inchiodò le braccia sopra la testa e gli afferrò il muso con la coda per tenergli fermo il capo. Aveva una stretta letale. Il ragazzino faticava a respirare mentre il suo avversario si chinava sempre più vicino al suo orecchio, Modo strinse forte gli occhi preparandosi al dolore….

"Non voglio farti del male punk" gridò una voce limpida nel suo orecchio: " ora ti lascio andare la bocca, ma non voglio che scappi, intesi? E non mordermi!"

Modo sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa. L'Errante si voltò verso la sua moto dandole alcuni secchi ordini, in risposta ai quali, lei si mosse, rombando nel muoversi per fare da scudo contro al vento ai due topi in terra. Non era molto, ma sempre meglio di nulla.

La coda lasciò il suo muso, e l'Errante si chinò di nuovo, tanto vicino che il ragazzo poteva sentire il naso freddo che gli solleticava la pelle del padiglione: "Come ti chiami?" urlò sopra al rumore del vento, poi spostò la testa in modo che la bocca di Modo fosse vicina al suo orecchio.

Il bambino impiegò un po' per riavviare il cervello e ricordarsi il proprio nome, dopo aver realizzato che non stava per morire: "Modo" rispose.

"Io sono Lancer. Modo, eri solo?"

"No, c'era un altro con me"

"Solo uno?"

"Si"

"Vieni da Serra?"

"Si"

"Ok, mettimi le braccia attorno al collo" senza aspettare oltre, Lancer tirò le braccia di Modo attorno al proprio collo, lo strinse a se e si alzò in piedi, montando nuovamente in sella al cruiser.

Modo nascose il volto contro la folta pelliccia del petto del suo salvatore per proteggersi dalla sabbia sferzante. Perse la nozione del tempo e dello spazio dentro la tempesta e non sapeva dire quanto tempo fosse passato quando il vento cadde e la luce si fece più forte. Si tirò su ancora stordito e con le orecchie che ronzavano. Gli edifici della periferia di Serra erano attorno a lui. Ora si sentiva solo il profondo rombo delle motociclette degli Erranti nelle strade deserte. La tempesta li aveva lasciati.

"Hey sgorbietto, prima tempesta all'aperto?"

Modo si voltò verso uno dei topi che guidava accanto a lui e che l'aveva apostrofato ridacchiando.

"Smettila Crankshaft, è spaventato, non vedi? Piuttosto, come sta l'altro?" lo rimproverò Lancer.

"Se la caverà, è solo svenuto" borbottò offeso l'errante che montava una snella modo da cross areografata di mille colori e ornata di pietre scintillanti che dondolavano dal manubrio.

Modo si tirò un po' su e si sporse dalla motocicletta; un po' più indietro rispetto a loro, su un altro cruiser blu elettrico, la sagoma di Brema giaceva inerte in braccio ad un altro topo, dal pelo così scuro da rendere difficile distinguere i suoi tratti. Il topo lo notò e fece balenare i denti bianchi in un sorriso rassicurante.

"Starete bene entrambi" lo incoraggiò Lancer: "Ora ti porto da Stoker, penserà lui a chiamare chi di dovere"

"Io ce li ho i genitori" mormorò Modo comprendendo che il suo salvatore aveva evitato di dire che avrebbero cercato i suoi parenti perché poteva benissimo essere un orfano: ce n'erano tanti….e non voleva urtare la sua sensibilità: "O meglio, ho mia madre e uno zio"

"Allora sei fortunato Modo, non ho tempo di portarti da loro e rischierei di beccarmi una pallottola tra le antenne, quindi andremo da Stoker, vedrai che lui sistemerà tutto, ok?"

"Ok"

Il secondo capitolo è già in cantiere! A presto!

Lasciate un commento se vi è piaciuta…. Beh, anche se non vi è piaciuta: potrete consigliarmi come migliorare!

Grazie!


	3. Big Fella

Non possiedo i Biker Mice from Mars, sono proprietà di Rick Ungar. Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. 

ERRANTI

CAPITOLO 2: BIG FELLA

Lancer procedeva a velocità sostenuta per le vie della città deserta: quegli sciocchi Stanziali continuavano ad avere paura delle tempeste di sabbia e nessuno si era ancora arrischiato ad uscire di casa. Tanto meglio. Avrebbe facilitato la loro entrata in città: avrebbero corso meno rischi di incontrare qualche svitato esaltato che potesse decidere di aprire il fuoco contro di loro o scatenare una sommossa collettiva. Aveva già provato la cosa e non ci teneva proprio a ripetere l'esperienza.

Lo stupiva sempre il terrore che gli Stanziali provavano nei loro confronti, un po' lo lusingava anche, ma Lancer non era un topo stupido e sapeva che una città terrorizzata e con le spalle al muro poteva reagire in modo illogico alla presenza di un contingente di Erranti che cercavano di entrare, anche se erano stati invitati. Poteva solo confidare in Stoker, e sperare che non fosse una trappola come temevano gli anziani della tribù: di solito infatti, i contatti con gli Stanziali, avvenivano all'esterno della città, fosse anche solo per commerciare. Nessun Errante entrava dentro Serra.

Raggiunse l'hangar contrassegnato con il simbolo dei Freedom Fighters e rallentò respirando un po' meglio. Detestava ammetterlo, ma aveva trattenuto il fiato durante tutto il percorso per la paura di essere attaccato… anche perché, quella volta, aveva accettato di portare con se qualcosa di molto prezioso… Quella città era così soffocante, con vie strette e angoli ciechi dovunque…. Ma come diavolo facevano a passarci tutta la vita, quei topi?

Mentre raggiungevano il piazzale prospicente alla struttura adibita a quartier generale, Lancer attivò l'auricolare impartendo le istruzioni per disporsi in modo tale da rendere più sicuro possibile il primo contatto: il momento più pericoloso.

Lanciò un'occhiata agli specchietti retrovisori per controllare che si stessero muovendo tutti in maniera corretta, e vedere come stava il suo avere più prezioso: suo figlio.

Il bambino era già molto abile, e aveva da poco affrontato la sua prima battaglia, e ucciso il primo nemico: era un cecchino nato, ma Lancer faticava ancora ad abituarsi all'idea che ormai era un combattente. Per quel viaggio lo aveva assegnato a Wristpin, un anziano guerriero , e adesso cercò il vecchio topo con lo sguardo, individuando subito la sua pelliccia argentea striata di marrone scuro. Dietro a lui il bambino stava comodamente appollaiato sulla sella… a gambe incrociate!

Lancer grugnì di disappunto e si leccò il naso come faceva sempre quando era turbato. Quante volte doveva ancora ripetergli che le moto si cavalcavano **stando a cavalcioni**? Come pensava di fare a restare in sella se si fosse resa necessaria un'improvvisa manovra evasiva?

_Appena finita la riunione con gli Stanziali lo scindo in molecole!_ Si ripromise con un altro grugnito. _Lo fa apposta! Ne sono certo!_

Attivò l'auricolare impostando la chiamata singola e vide il bambino che si toccava l'orecchio destro per accettare la chiamata: "Se non tiri subito giù quelle gambe te le annodo! Così avrai una buona scusa per tenerle incrociate quando sei su una motocicletta" ringhiò sottovoce appena un ronzio lo avvertì che poteva parlare.

Il bambino ridacchiò: "Andiamo Lancer! Hai cose più importanti di cui occuparti! E poi mi tengo con la coda!"

Tipico.

Lancer chiuse la comunicazione bruscamente, progettando di fare i conti più tardi con il topino. In effetti il ragazzo aveva ragione: tutti topi presenti erano pesantemente armati e decisamente sulle spine.

Stoker rimase immobile lasciando agli Erranti e ai suoi compagni il tempo di studiarsi per qualche secondo, poi si tolse la tracolla del fucile che portava in spalla con gesti lenti e deliberati, dimostrando così che lui era perfettamente a proprio agio, e che, sebbene fosse pronto a reagire, non temeva i nuovi arrivati. Sperò che la sua pantomima nascondesse bene la tensione che gli torceva le viscere: se qualcosa fosse andato storto non avrebbero solo perso delle vite quel giorno, ma avrebbero condannato la città di Serra a un tremendo destino entro breve. Era un peso enorme quello che gravava sulle spalle del topo bruno quel giorno.

Si volse verso Defender, che stava al suo fianco, per porgergli il fucile, ma lui, normalmente sempre concentrato e lucido, era immobile con gli occhi sbarrati e fissava gli Erranti.

"Defender!" Sibilò pensando che fosse impazzito o, peggio, che fosse stato colpito in qualche strano modo, magari da un cecchino nascosto.

"Modo" sussurrò tremando di rabbia il grosso topo sfregiato.

Stoker si voltò e il suo manto scolorì di un paio di toni: non lo aveva notato prima, ma Lancer teneva saldamente stretto a se il figlioccio del suo luogotenente. Il generale afferrò il braccio del suo compagno cercando di non apparire sconvolto: le implicazioni della presenza di Modo sulla moto di un Errante erano piuttosto tetre…

"Calma Defender, un gesto e il bambino potrebbe essere spacciato, proseguiamo con il piano"

"Non capisci Stoker….. Modo e Camaro erano usciti con un gruppetto di ragazzi di Serra… erano in una decina…"

Stoker strinse i denti: agli occhi degli Erranti, quei bambini risultavano tutti guerrieri. E se avessero pensato di essere stati colti da un'imboscata? Non erano riusciti ad arginare il diffondersi della notizia ed ora l'intera città sapeva dell'arrivo di quella gente, perché i bambini erano stati lasciati uscire ugualmente?

_Non importa_, si disse fermamente, non ora. La situazione poteva scoppiare in una tragedia da un momento all'altro e lui doveva disinnescare la mina in fretta.

"Fidati di me, potrebbe non essere come sembra" disse a Defender: "Ti prego, fai restare tutti fermi, fallo almeno per Modo" Defender annuì e prese il fucile dalle sue mani.

Stoker si voltò e si incamminò lentamente verso il suo vecchio amico. Si sentiva sull'orlo di un baratro, e la roccia sotto ai suoi piedi si stava sgretolando. All'improvviso tutto si era fatto molto più difficile. Tutto era pronto a disintegrarsi come un meteorite a contatto con l'atmosfera. Il cuore gli martellava furiosamente nel petto e la testa gli girava, troppi pensieri, troppe possibilità, troppe cose che potevano andare storte.

_Rispetta il protocollo. Mostra a Lancer che ti ricordi ciò che ti ha insegnato. _

Quando due o più tribù di erranti si incontravano, c'era un rituale che esse rispettavano, in modo che fossero subito chiare le intenzioni di entrambe, Lancer glielo aveva spiegato molto tempo prima. Rivangando quelle vecchie nozioni, Stoker si era tolto la sua arma più grossa per mostrare subito che non aveva intenzioni ostili, lasciando però le altre ai loro posti, chiaro segno che non si stava sottomettendo in nessun modo.

Respirò più facilmente l'aria polverosa della tarda mattinata, quando vide Lancer sganciare la tracolla del fucile che portava anche lui e lanciarlo al topo più vicino, ma senza lasciar andare Modo.

Il generale dei Freedom Fighters lanciò solo un rapido sguardo al piccolo prigioniero, cercando di capire in che condizioni era, sembrava stare bene, ma lui non poteva fermarsi ad osservalo bene: il protocollo non lo consentiva, doveva prima salutare il nobile presente e ignorare deliberatamente tutto il resto. Strinse i pugni e sperò di apparire solido e sicuro di se. Pregò ardentemente che il bambino capisse la situazione e non facesse sciocchezze.

Modo aveva capito benissimo la gravità della situazione, sentiva i muscoli del suo salvatore contrarsi ad ogni passo di Stoker per la tensione, che crepitava nell'aria attorno a loro come una tempesta magnetica, tanto forte da poterla quasi toccare. Sperò di fare la cosa giusta standosene fermo immobile.

Con la mano libera, Lancer si abbassò gli occhialoni quando il suo vecchio amico fu a pochi passi da lui, quindi attese cortesemente che facesse il primo passo, come imponeva il rituale.

"Salute Lancer, è da molto tempo che non ci si vede, noto con piacere che la Madre Marte ha mantenuto salve le tue anime" esordì Stoker maledicendo la propria voce un po' tremula e la gola dolorosamente serrata. Nel silenzio irrequieto del piazzale le sue parole rimbalzarono tra le pareti di pietra e sull'asfalto caldo di sole.

"Salute a te Stoker, vedo che la Madre è stata propizia anche con te" la tensione si sciolse un po'.

_Ok, metà della cosa è fatta. Ora, amico mio, vedi di non fare stupidaggini: voglio riportare a casa la pelliccia, stasera._ Pensarono entrambi allo stesso momento.

Lasciati scorrere i secondi richiesti dalla situazione formale, era ora che fosse il nobile a rivolgersi a colui che lo aveva salutato.

"Mentre venivamo qui abbiamo trovato qualcosa che pensiamo vi appartenga" esordì Lancer evadendo un po' dal rituale puro, ma sapendo che era indispensabile fornire al più presto informazioni sul suo passeggero, prima che si scatenasse un inferno.

Stoker ora poteva guardare Modo, gli rivolse il sorriso più tranquillo che riuscì a produrre. Quando il bambino stava per aprire la bocca però, gli fece un cenno appena percettibile di restare in silenzio, e Modo obbedì, capendo che stavano tutti rischiando molto.

" In effetti è il figlio di un mio caro amico, lo conosco" disse tornando a rivolgersi a Lancer.

L'errante dal pelo dorato sorrise: "Beh, allora sarà il caso che lo restituisca! Abbiamo trovato anche un altro ragazzino, non sembra gravemente ferito, ma questi due sono stati attaccati da alcuni disertori Plutarkiani, credo abbia battuto la testa: è svenuto." Poi si rivolse ad uno dei sui compagni: "Engine! Vieni, Stoke li ha riconosciuti come suoi"

Il topo nero scese dalla sua motocicletta e si avvicinò portando Brema in braccio e consegnandolo a Stoker, mentre Lancer calò dalla moto Modo.

"Plutarkiani? Già così vicini?" domandò Stoker nel frattempo.

"Disertori" puntualizzò il suo interlocutore: "Disertori _deceduti_ per essere precisi" aggiunse con un sorriso: "L'esercito vero e proprio è ancora lontano, ci siamo passati molto vicini quando eravamo ancora con il Campo Lento"

Stoker annuì, forse non era stato un disastro come sembrava, se si diffondeva la notizia che gli Erranti avevano salvato due bambini nel venire a parlamentare, l'intera città sarebbe stata molto più propensa ad accettarli… almeno sperava.

Modo si aggrappò alla gamba del generale, ma Stoker era in difficoltà: non poteva lasciare le formalità a metà senza offendere Lancer…

"Vai a portare i bambini alle loro madri, noi aspetteremo: c'è qualcun altro che credo dovresti conoscere"

…. A meno che Lancer stesso non gli consigliasse ufficialmente di fare altrimenti.

Il percorso per tornare gli parve ancora più lento, ora teneva in braccio un bambino che pareva morto!

_Oh, Madre di Marte, ti prego, fa che non capiscano male!_

" Defender, chiama qualcuno dell'infermeria" disse ad alta voce così che tutti potessero sentire: "Questi bambini sono stati attaccati da un gruppo di Plutarkiani, Lancer e i suoi ce li hanno riportati interi, ma questo è svenuto"

Un brusio si fece strada tra le fila de Freedom Fighters, alcuni non credevano che fosse andata così.

Defender eseguì l'ordine ricevuto con efficienza, abbaiando ordini per far stare i soldati ai loro posti. Alcuni topi cominciarono a inveire contro gli Erranti, dicendo che erano stati loro a ferire il bambino…

Come in risposta alle preghiere del generale, Brema aprì gli occhi agitandosi ancora stordito: "Plutarkiani! Sono ovunque!" gemette.

"Va tutto bene, ora siete salvi" lo calmò Stoker. La notizia si diffuse tra i ranghi come un'onda di marea.

Allora era vero! Gli erranti erano venuti in pace! La speranza si riaccese luminosa.

Impiegarono un po' a calmare la situazione e a far il punto.

"Siamo stati colti all'improvviso" spiegò Modo: "Ninja e gli altri stanno arrivando per il condotto a Nord, ma io sono tornato fuori per andare da Brema, poi le porte si sono chiuse e credo che agli altri non sia rimasto che tornare per il condotto"

"Si, mio figlio era con loro" confermò un topo color crema: "Ci è arrivata la comunicazione che avevate intenzione di entrare nel tunnel. Sei sicuro che tutti gli altri stiano bene?"

"Si, siamo rimasti fuori solo io e Brema" confermò Modo con voce ferma e guardando direttamente negli occhi il topo ansioso. Defender sentì un'ondata di orgoglio che lo travolgeva: il suo topino si stava comportando come un vero soldato, senza perdere la calma e la lucidità. Forse doveva parlare con Rose per rivedere le decisioni riguardo a lui e Lil'Hoss…

Poi arrivarono i soccorsi e nel caos che si formò Modo fu momentaneamente lasciato in disparte. Ne approfittò per osservare meglio i suoi soccorritori.

Sul fatto che fossero diversi non c'era ombra di dubbio. Anche le loro moto lo erano.

Le carene di ciascuno dei poderosi mezzi erano lucide e abbondantemente decorate da aerografie multicolori, da ogni pezzo sporgente pendevano fili di perline, campanelli, penne e persino teschi di piccoli animali. I copertoni erano artigliati e le parti visibili del motore parevano rivestite di una guaina traslucida, come un leggero campo di forza.

_Ecco perché non grippano._ Rifletté interessato. _C'è un campo uguale a quello dei nostri caschi che protegge dalla sabbia ogni organo in movimento!_

Poté vedere meglio anche il proprio salvatore: il suo manto risplendeva come bronzo lucidato nella luce del sole, la cresta svettava simile al cimiero di un elmo antico, un tatuaggio nero a linee affilate incorniciava l'occhio sinistro, mentre il braccio destro era avvolto in un intricato tatuaggio rosso e bianco che risaliva sulla spalla arrivando all'attaccatura della mascella. Decine di orecchini pendevano dalle orecchie, dondolando maliziosamente ad ogni piccolo movimento del capo. Aveva numerosi bracciali e collane di varie forme e materiali, e persino le antenne erano decorate da anelli dorati. Tutti topi Erranti avevano uno strano modo di vestire: pantaloni larghi o scampanati, in alcuni casi tagliati sotto al ginocchio, quasi sempre strappati in diversi punti, tatuaggi di varie forme e colori decoravano i loro corpi muscolosi, gioielli di ogni tipo ornavano qualunque punto del loro corpo e stranamente, gli occhi di tutti erano segnati da una linea scura che li circondava, aumentando l'intensità dello sguardo.

Un bambino scese da una delle moto nella retroguardia, accorrendo ad un ordine dell'imponente leader; sembrava la copia in miniatura di Lancer, solo che il suo pelo non mostrava tatuaggi, e i capelli erano raccolti in tante minute treccine, senza cresta.

Modo sgranò gli occhi quando il gigante fulvo assestò un potente scapaccione –apparentemente gratuito- al bambino. Scoppiò un animato alterco di cui però lui non poteva distinguere le parole. Il bambino stava rispondendo a tono a Lancer! Roba da matti!

"Modo, vai da tua madre" la voce di Defender interruppe i suoi pensieri: "Spiegale cos'è successo e dille di venire qui: i cunicoli sono sicuri, ma manderemo ugualmente una squadra per andare incontro ai tuoi amici. Penso che saranno spaventati e confusi, e potrebbero sbagliare strada"

Modo annuì e schizzò via. Sperava solo che sua madre non si sarebbe arrabbiata troppo….

Rose non sapeva se essere sconvolta, preoccupata o orgogliosa. Ma non era arrabbiata.

Modo era rientrato nella loro piccola casa da solo, e le aveva raccontato brevemente l'accaduto. Sembrava quasi vergognarsi del suo grande atto di coraggio. Nemmeno lei si era aspettata che la tempesta arrivasse così presto, e da quando era cominciata, stava ansiosamente accanto alla radio, nella speranza di ricevere una comunicazione dalla trasmittente che i bambini avevano con loro.

La topina lo strinse tra le braccia: "Oh, bambino mio! Sei un incosciente! Ma un incosciente di buon cuore! Sono così orgogliosa" gli disse quasi piangendo quando Modo le disse che anche Camaro e gli altri erano fuori pericolo, e che una squadra di Freedom Fighters stava andandogli incontro.

"Loro hanno radiotrasmettitori più potenti, ha detto lo zio, dice che appena li troveranno ce lo diranno subito"

Rose annuì e sedette con Modo in braccio per attendere la tanto sospirata chiamata.

-0000000000000000000000-

Appena entrambi i bambini si furono allontanati, Stoker tornò dagli Erranti. Lancer lo attendeva appoggiato al suo cruiser.

"Starà bene" esordì il generale: "I medici dicono che è stato più lo spavento che il danno fisico, si riprenderà presto"

Lancer annuì soddisfatto: "Bene. Ho portato con me i nobili della mia tribù e di un'altra che si è unita a noi per il viaggio verso il Campo dei Morti, sarò sincero Stoke, questa cosa non piace a nessuno: sarà una bella sfida. Ma siamo alle strette: i Plutarkiani hanno sterminato due intere tribù. Nessuno escluso. Abbiamo trovato i resti del massacro poche settimane fa. E si fanno ogni giorno più audaci. Dobbiamo fermarli. Ora"

Stoker si prese un attimo per assimilare le notizie.

"Ma passiamo ad argomenti meno tetri. Prima di cominciare a scannarci al tavolo delle trattative, vorrei presentarti mio figlio. Throttle"

Stoker abbassò lo sguardo verso il bambino. Throttle sembrava la copia in miniatura di Lancer: stesso manto bronzeo, stessi occhi color rubino, e stesso sguardo fiero e intelligente.

"E' un vero piacere conoscervi Generale" esordì il topino, lanciando un'occhiata rapida verso le mostrine sulla giacca di Stoker, la sua voce non era debole o insicura come quella che avrebbe normalmente avuto un bambino nel presentarsi ad un adulto, e per tutto il tempo sostenne il suo sguardo senza la minima traccia di timore: "Mio padre mi ha parlato molto di voi"

Stoker non poté fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio, nel sentire dalla bocca di un ragazzino le parole che si sarebbe aspettato da un topo dell'età sua o di Lancer.

"E' un piacere anche per me Throttle" rispose: "Ma niente Generale, solo Stoke. E preferirei anche che mi dessi del tu: spero diverremo buoni amici"

Throttle annuì e si rivolse al padre: "Allora, Lancer, fammi indovinare io sto di guardia alle moto, vero?" chiese sarcasticamente.

Il topo dorato scoppiò a ridere forte: "Brillante deduzione, Sgorbietto! Non voglio un novizio a parlamentare con gli Stanziali. Vai a dire agli altri di radunare le AI laggiù, e portaci anche Chanel" aggiunse, riferendosi alla sua moto.

Stoker osservò con un po' di apprensione il bambino che si appoggiava faticosamente la motocicletta del padre al fianco e la spingeva nel punto indicato.

"Certo che i vostri bambini non rimangono tali molto a lungo…" commentò rivolgendosi all'amico. Throttle stava mettendo il cavalletto al pesante cruiser e poi si dedicò a raccogliere i fucili che gli stavano affidando gli altri Erranti, disponendoli tra le moto ordinatamente.

Lancer ridacchiò: "Non vuoi sapere chi è la madre?"

"Me lo diresti?"

"No, e tanto non sarebbe importante: se ne andò per la sua strada appena fu in grado di camminare, dopo il parto. Un vero esempio di spirito materno"

Stoker lanciò uno sguardo al suo sghignazzante amico. Che fosse stato dolore, quel lampo che gli aveva attraversato lo sguardo un attimo prima? Sospirò. Doveva essere stata dura per lui e per suo figlio.

Lancer scrollò il capo facendo tintinnare gli orecchini: "Bene, andiamo a sentire un po' di ingiurie volanti?"

Il topo bruno sogghignò e fece cenno all'altro di precederlo. Quanto avrebbe preferito rincontrarlo solo per una birra….

-0000000000000000000000-

"E' confermato Rose-mam' sono tutti salvi ed in buona salute, solo un po' spaventati" annunciò la voce di un soldato alla radio: " Saremo di ritorno in un'oretta!"

La stessa comunicazione era stata fatta a tutti i genitori dei topini ritrovati, e in molte case si levarono sospiri di sollievo… e qualche promessa di punizione eterna…

Rose si volse verso Modo: "Sai, l'uscita del cunicolo è poco distante dal punto dove sono radunati Stoker ed i suoi, potremmo passare da loro per ringraziarli, mentre aspettiamo tuo fratello e gli altri bambini, mi piacerebbe conoscere il salvatore di mio figlio" cinguettò sorridente.

Modo la condusse verso le moto, ma la riunione era ancora in corso, e un folto gruppo di topi era radunato davanti alla porta per sapere subito cosa era stato deciso, il caos che generavano era assordante. Modo osservò per un po' la madre che parlava con alcuni colleghi di Defender tra cui c'erano i genitori di Vinnie, poi si guardò attorno annoiato. Aveva fame ed era stanco: era stata una mattinata pesante e lui aveva una gran voglia di magiare qualcosa e poi fare un bel sonnellino. Quasi non credeva che fossero passate solo poche ore da quando di era alzato. Il suo sguardo si appuntò sulle moto radunate, come una mandria di animali, in cerchio. Sulla sella della moto nera sedeva il topino che aveva litigato con Lancer qualche ora prima; indeciso fece un passo verso di lui, se ne stava tutto solo e sembrava annoiato quanto Modo…

"Ciao" Disse timidamente.

Il topino bronzeo si volse verso di lui, scrollò le orecchie e si alzò in piedi sulla sella della moto accompagnato da un tintinnare diffuso di metalli e pietruzze che lo faceva sembrare quasi uno dei folletti delle storie che Rose raccontava a Modo e a Camaro. Non disse nulla, ma saltellò di sella in sella fino a raggiungere i margini della "mandria" di motociclette.

"Tu sei il ragazzino che abbiamo trovato nella tempesta" non era una domanda.

"Mi chiamo Modo" annuì imbarazzato lui.

Throttle saltò giù dalla moto più esterna e si tolse la tracolla dello strano fucile che portava, deponendolo contro la lucida carena.

"Throttle" fece porgendogli la mano. Ancora nessuno dei due sospettava quanto lontano quella stretta di mano li avrebbe portati, ne quanto sarebbe divenuta potente la fiammella di amicizia che aveva cominciato a rilucere tra loro.

"Non pensavo che gli Erranti avessero portato con se dei bambini… sono molto… grato a te e alla tua gente per averci salvati" Modo non aveva molta familiarità con il linguaggio formale, ed era più abituato a fare conoscenza con una bella zuffa. Si sentiva un po' in imbarazzo e non sapeva cosa dire, ma soprattutto, sospettava che trovare modo di avviare una rissa non era il modo migliore di comportarsi.

"Ah, io non ho fatto nulla. E' stato Engine, il topo nero, che si è accorto di voi, e mio padre che ha deciso di fermarsi ad aiutare. Io sono solo un novizio, non ho meriti" sorrise Throttle incuriosito e attirato dallo strano bambino.

"Un novizio?"

"Certo, sono combattente da soli sei mesi, e non ho ancora raggiunto le dieci vite prese, e tu? A che quota sei?"

Modo si irrigidì: "Aspetta, tu combatti? Hai… hai già ucciso qualcuno?"

"Beh, uno è sempre meglio che niente, e poi che pretendi? Sono in attività solo da sei mesi!"

Modo era frastornato, tutte le storie si stavano rivelando vere fino a quel momento: essi cavalcavano nelle tempeste di sabbia, facevano combattere i ragazzini, e, prima di potersi definire effettivamente guerrieri, dovevano prendere una vita per ogni anno che avevano passato come bambini…. E le mani di Throttle erano già sporche del sangue di una persona…. Scongiurò che si trattasse di un Plutarkiano.

"Modo?"

Il topino grigio si riscosse bruscamente: "Eh?"

"Volevo sapere che quota hai raggiunto tu" Throttle aveva incrociato le braccia sul petto e lo osservava con i suoi occhi scarlatti.

"Nessuna quota, sono solo un bambino"

"Aspetta, quanti anni hai?"

"Dieci"

"E non sei novizio"

"No"

"E non hai ancora riscosso vite"

"No" ridacchiò Modo nel vedere l'incredulità crescente del bambino di fronte a lui.

"Per tutte le mie anime! Non ci credo!" si impuntò l'altro: "Aspetta, quanti anni hai detto di avere?"

"Dieci" rispose pazientemente Modo.

Throttle si leccò il naso. Dieci anni. Come lui. E non era nemmeno novizio. A differenza di lui.

Ma che razza di gente erano quegli stanziali? Lasciavano i loro bambini completamente indifesi, senza insegnare loro a combattere? Bah…

Girò attorno al topino grigio studiandolo, certo che era un gigante per la sua età. Da adulto sarebbe stato un colosso. Inoltre gli piacevano i suoi modi pacati e il suo sorriso sincero. Ne vedeva pochi nei topi Stanziali che lo guardavano.

"Big Fella" mormorò tornando a porsi di fronte a lui.

"Come?"

"Big Fella. Sei grande per la tua età. Sono curioso, parlami degli Stanziali"

Spero vi sia piaciuto!

Se potete, lasciate un commento! Lo apprezzerò moltissimo!

A presto con il prossimo capitolo!


	4. Il Campo Lento

Non possiedo i Biker Mice from Mars, sono proprietà di Rick Ungar. Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. 

Finalmente sono tornata! :D tra impegni di lavoro e la primavera incombente non ho un attimo libero!

Buon divertimento!

ERRANTI

CAPITOLO 3: IL CAMPO LENTO

L'arrivo dei bambini che si erano salvati dalla tempesta fu accolto con grida di giubilo e qualche lacrima liberatoria.

Uscirono dal tunnel scuro in un fiume vociante e caotico, ciascuno con in mente una sola cosa, rivedere i propri parenti il prima possibile, dopo le disavventure passate. Ogni orgoglio fu dimenticato, ogni contegno abbandonato, nel corrersi incontro. Persino la riunione in corso fu interrotta. Stoker e gli Erranti rimasero a guardare, restando in disparte.

Rose strinse forte un imbarazzato Camaro, che cominciava a sentirsi un po' grandicello per esternazioni del genere, mentre Vinnie si godette a lungo e con piacere l'abbraccio stritolante dei suoi genitori.

Modo aveva raggiunto il piccolo gruppo e aveva atteso il suo turno di abbracciare il fratello, seguito da un titubante Throttle che era curioso di vedere questi bambini che non sapevano combattere, quasi si aspettava che le loro antenne fossero verdi o qualcosa del genere.

Sembravano come lui, alcuni più grandi di età, ma avevano qualcosa di diverso in effetti, qualcosa che travalicava le differenze somatiche…. Era forse il loro modo di muoversi? Sembravano così indifesi, così…piccoli….

Throttle si leccò il naso. Niente armi, piedi che inciampavano di frequente, ma come facevano ad imparare a difendersi se partivano da basi simili? E come potevano sperare di sopravvivere se uno o entrambi i genitori fossero morti? Però sembravano ugualmente così felici…

Modo si era lanciato sul fratello appena Rose l'aveva lasciato andare, e i due ora si stavano stropicciando allegramente, rotolandosi nella polvere.

"Modo! Mi hanno raccontato che ti hanno preso gli Erranti! Non pensavo seriamente di rivederti tutto d'un pezzo!" gridò gioiosamente il topino grigio chiaro nell'atterrare il fratello.

Mentre i suoi figli si lanciavano in una amichevole rissa, Rose si avvicinò ai topi rimasti da un lato, avviando una conversazione con loro. Camaro si raddrizzò, sempre restando a cavalcioni sulla schiena di Modo e osservò la scena incupito.

"Sono loro?" chiese semplicemente.

Modo annuì e si scrollò di dosso il fratello: "Si, quello con cui parla ora la mamma è Lancer, il topo che mi ha salvato. Quello nero è Engine, lui si è occupato di Brema, e credo che quello rossiccio con le orecchie brune si chiami Crankshaft, la mamma voleva tanto ringraziarli"

"Strano" borbottò Camaro: "Me li immaginavo…. Diversi….non sembrano poi tanto pericolosi"

Modo sogghignò, poi si ricordò di qualcun altro: "Ah, e lui è Throttle! E' il figlio di Lancer, sai che è già un combattente?"

Camaro si alzò in piedi e salutò il nuovo arrivato con maggiore freddezza del fratello, restio a lasciar perdere i miti che aveva sentito su quella gente e i moniti di Defender riguardo all' intrattenere relazioni amichevoli con loro.

"Credo dovremo andare dalla mamma" disse con voce piatta senza staccare gli occhi di dosso a Throttle: "Sarà meglio controllare che non le venga fatto del male"

"Nessuno vuole farle del male. Siamo gente d'onore noi" si intromise Throttle con un ringhio che ribolliva in fondo alla sua voce.

"Certo, come no" sbuffò derisorio Camaro: "Tra un morso e l'altro!"

Modo si interpose tra i due, non sapendo esattamente cosa dire, sapeva solo che non voleva assistere ad un combattimento tra suo fratello e il suo nuovo amico. Specialmente sapendo che il ragazzino fulvo _mordeva_….

"E che c'è di male? Noi non siamo ottuse teste di tufo che sanno solo obbedire ai loro padroni!" ringhiò di rimando Throttle.

Modo usò il suo peso per bloccare la carica del fratello: "Camaro! Finiscila! Devo loro la mia vita! Almeno questa volta lascia perdere!"

La situazione era giunta ad una pericolosa situazione di stallo, finché una palla di pelo bianco schizzò come un proiettile direttamente tra le braccia del topino plumbeo, senza minimamente preoccuparsi del fatto che, colto alla sprovvista, Modo avrebbe anche potuto mancare la presa.

"MOOOOODOOOO! SEI VIVO! COME SONO FELICE!" Strepitò Vinnie.

_Una volta di queste finirò per farmelo sfuggire._ Gemette mentalmente Modo nell'aggiustare la presa sul giovane compagno di giochi.

"SEI STATO CON GLI ERRANTI? E' VERO! COME SONO? TI HANNO MANGIATO? no, mi pare di no, È VERO CHE TAGLIANO LA CODA AI NEMICI? TI HANNO TAGLIATO LA CODA? MI FAI VEDERE LA CODA? TI HANNO MORSO?"

_Eccolo che parte…._

Vinnie stava pronunciando le parole così in fretta che si faceva fatica a comprenderle… Modo si meravigliò, come sempre, di quanto svelto potesse parlare quel bambino senza tranciarsi la lingua…."Wo, Wo, Vinnie. Sto bene e dopo ti racconterò tutto, perché intanto non saluti Throttle? Così potrai dire anche tu di aver conosciuto un Errante"

Gli occhi del topino bianco parvero espandersi a dismisura mentre veniva calato a terra di fronte al ragazzino fulvo.

" Salute Favorito" cominciò Throttle.

"Non mi chiamo Favorito, sono Vincent"

Throttle rise, evidentemente loro non conoscevano le storie antiche che nonna Zele raccontava attorno al fuoco.

"Favorito vuol dire che gli Spiriti ti prediligono: il bianco è il loro colore, e più macchie bianche ci sono sul manto di una persona, più gli Spiriti la guardano da vicino. Tu sei tutto bianco da quel che vedo, quindi devi essere davvero molto fortunato, è un onore conoscere qualcuno così vicino agli Spiriti" concluse con un inchino leggero.

L'orgoglio che il piccolo provò in quel momento toccò le stelle. Era il favorito da questi Spiriti! … chiunque essi fossero. E a lui piaceva essere il preferito!

Mentre Vinnie era impegnato a sommergere il nuovo venuto con un fiume scomposto di domande tra le più strampalate che si fossero mai sentite, Modo si rivolse nuovamente al fratello.

"Non so se lo zio aveva ragione quando ci ha descritto gli Erranti, Camaro. E non so se tutte le storie che si sentono in giro siano vere. Ma una cosa la so: potevano lasciarci in balia dei Plutarkiani, nella tempesta non li avrebbero nemmeno notati, invece si sono fermati e ci hanno salvati. Forse potremmo dare loro una chance"

Camaro trasse un respiro per calmarsi: "Ti odio quando hai ragione" disse solo.

Modo sorrise e tornò a dedicare la sua attenzione agli altri due, Throttle era caduto vittima delle manine di Vinnie –più tardi avrebbe imparato a tenere le orecchie fuori dalla portata dell'amichetto, specialmente quando aveva un orecchino nuovo-, il topino stava esaminando con la sua solita esuberanza e "delicatezza" l'incredibile quantità di ninnoli che pendevano dai padiglioni del giovane Errante.

"Ahi! Hey Vincent! Fai piano!" stava gemendo mentre tentava di districare le manine da una treccina di capelli, ma i suoi tentativi erano inutili, perché, ogni volta che riusciva a scollare le piccole dita da un pendente, quelle ne trovavano subito un altro ancora più interessante e lo ghermivano all'istante.

Vinnie era ancora troppo piccolo per essere considerato anche solo un novizio, quindi Throttle dimostrava con lui l'indulgenza tipica della sua gente nei confronti dei bambini piccoli. Non gli passò nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello di arrabbiarsi, e anzi, temeva che il piccolo potesse farsi male, quindi il suo compito di sgarbugliarsi dalla sua presa era ancora più arduo; sembrava che quel bambino avesse dieci braccia!

Modo giunse in suo soccorso dopo quella che gli parve un'eternità. Lo staccò abilmente dalla sua "preda" e se lo caricò in spalla come un sacco di patate.

"Modo! Che fai!" protestò il piccolo topo bianco, ma lui non gli diede retta.

"Tutto intero?"

"Si, credo… è un forsennato!" ridacchiò Throttle rialzandosi e spolverandosi i pantaloni.

"Yeah… lo dici con me che lo sopporto quasi tutti i giorni? Senti, lui è mio fratello" cominciò indeciso su cosa dire, indicando Camaro, che si era diretto verso Stoker e gli Erranti: "Non voleva veramente…"

"Invece lo voleva" lo interruppe Throttle con un sorriso: "Ha paura, ci siamo abituati. Succederà molte volte se restiamo a lungo in città. E' tutto normale, non preoccuparti. Non gli porto rancore"

Modo era spiazzato dal ragionamento del ragazzino che proseguì: "Piuttosto non mi spiego perché tu abbia spontaneamente attaccato discorso con me"

"Beh, un grazie era d'obbligo, visto che ora sarei un cadavere insabbiato se non ci foste stati voi…."

Throttle sorrise di nuovo: "Mi sei simpatico, Big Fella"

"Modo"

"Come ti pare, ora però sarà meglio che mi allontani. Se arrivano i genitori del demonio bianco penso che potremmo passare entrambi seri guai. Ci vediamo in giro!"

Così dicendo corse via, riprendendo il suo posto al centro del cerchio della mandria di moto.

"Penso di stargli molto simpatico, sai?" cinguettò Vinnie ancora a penzoloni sulla sua spalla.

"Sempre modesto tu, eh?"

"Ricordi? Sono il prediletto!"

-0000000000000000000000-

Lancer fu grato di poter uscire all'aria aperta, e si sorprese notando che era già notte inoltrata.

La sala in cui erano stati costretti a riunirsi era troppo piccola per i suoi gusti, l'aria si era fatta ben presto stantia, troppe persone parlavano assieme, il caldo era opprimente. Era felice che fosse finita…un po' meno contento invece del modo in cui era finita, ma come aveva detto Wristpin, - il topo dalla pelliccia argento e marrone- un buon accordo è quello che lascia ugualmente scontente entrambe le parti.

E nessuna delle due etnie presenti alla riunione era pienamente soddisfatta.

Si accese una sigaretta, aspirando il fumo delle erbe forti che ne riempivano l'incarto per calmare il vorticare dei suoi pensieri e rilassare i nervi. Nell'aria l'inverno si faceva sentire, ma il suo folto mantello lo proteggeva egregiamente dai rigori della notte.

Uno sguardo rapido al punto dove stavano le moto gli fece individuare subito il figlio: aveva acceso quatto delle moto esterne del gruppo, una per ogni punto cardinale; dopo aver dato loro l'ordine di stare in guardia, si era accovacciato sulla sella della moto al centro della formazione e si era addormentato con il fucile in mano.

_Bravo bambino_ pensò con orgoglio.

Tutti i partecipanti avevano come minimo un gran mal di testa, e ne avevano abbastanza di discutere. Gli Erranti si diressero alle motociclette in silenzio, e altrettanto tacitamente, i Freedom Fighter si avviarono ai rispettivi alloggi.

"Vamonos" grugnì Engine: "Ne ho abbastanza di tutti questi muri!"

Lancer annuì; il topo nero era normalmente abbastanza pacato, ma la prova di quel giorno aveva logorato fin troppo la sua pazienza. Verso la fine della riunione era stato sul punto di mordere uno degli Stanziali, nonostante le raccomandazioni che Lancer aveva fatto loro riguardo al modo di interpretare certe usanze da parte di quella strana gente. Avevano rischiato di perdere tutto solo per un morsetto, è quando ormai era stata decisa praticamente ogni cosa! Fortunatamente Wrispin era un bravo mediatore, e aveva palcato, per quanto possibile, gli animi. Ridacchiando si spostò cautamente tra le moto fino a raggiungere Throttle che si alzò dalla sella assonnato e si scrollò come un cane bagnato per svegliarsi del tutto.

"Allora Lancer, che cosa avete deciso?"

"Sembra che solleveremo un discreto polverone al consiglio. Abbiamo un'alleanza con questa città"

Throttle annuì, indeciso se esserne contento o preoccupato. Si spostò all'indietro sulla sella per permettere al padre di guidare fino al punto dove avrebbero fatto campo, e accese l'auricolare per continuare la discussione con Lancer.

"Sai quanto scarsi siano i commerci con gli Stanziali, e sai quanto questo ci penalizzi, vero?" cominciò il nobile, volendo che suo figlio imparasse a ragionare fin da piccolo su ogni strategia, in ogni campo dell'esistenza.

"Definirli scarsi è riduttivo: solo pochi si azzardano ad avvicinarsi tanto alla città…."

"Esatto. E questo ci obbliga a fare a meno di tante cose, cose che potrebbero farci molto comodo."

"Tipo le innovazioni tecnologiche?"

"Tipo. Pensando a questo ho offerto loro uno scambio: La nostra collaborazione per difendere Serra in cambio dell'apertura ai commerci, ma solo per la nostra tribù"

"Vuoi dire per sempre? E quando ci allontaneremo?"

"Resteremo in contatto radio. Se ci saranno guai in vista, i nostri guerrieri lasceranno il Campo Lento e verranno qui a combattere, ma solo in caso di reale pericolo. Abbiamo fatto capire loro che sarebbero guai grossi se ci chiamassero, solo per qualche scaramuccia di second'ordine, obbligandoci a lasciare indifese le nostre famiglie."

"Così è molto probabile che arriveremo sempre a battaglia iniziata, e le forze Plutarkiane avranno già speso il grosso delle loro risorse"

"Nessuno degli Stanziali ci ha pensato, e io non sono stato a ricordaglielo" rise Lancer, orgoglioso delle deduzioni del figlio.

" Quindi combatterà solo la nostra tribù? C'erano un bel po' di pesci sulla strada per Serra"

"Nah, ho accettato di portare al raduno con noi una piccola delegazione di topi di Serra. Convocheremo un consiglio con tutte le tribù presenti, loro si sono offerti di pagare i combattenti che parteciperanno alla battaglia, -ovviamente non quelli che verranno dal nostro clan- ma, da bravi Stanziali, hanno deciso che pagheranno solo coloro che verranno a riscuotere a battaglia finita"

"Quindi i feriti gravi e i morti non avranno nulla da lasciare ai parenti. Ma non è giusto!"

"No, non lo è, Throttle. Però è così che funziona, e poi saranno problemi su cui rifletteranno gli altri: a noi non interessa. Noi avremo il commercio. Pensaci, Sgorbio, potremmo divenire molto ricchi, e sfruttare tutte le nuove tecnologie che vorremo. Inoltre potremo vendere le nostre eccedenze agli altri clan. In pochi anni saremo tra le tribù più ricche delle Lande."

"Ma se portiamo degli Stanziali al raduno, perderemo gran parte del nostro prestigio." Brontolò Throttle. Non gli andava di perdere il rispetto degli appartenenti alle tribù di rango inferiore.

"E' vero, ma possiamo permettercelo: siamo di ceto molto elevato e non saranno molti coloro che oseranno osteggiarci apertamente. Inoltre, proprio grazie al commercio con Serra, recupereremo presto il credito perso: Serra si è impegnata a commerciare solo con noi, ricordalo."

"E tu come fai a sapere che gli Stanziali manterranno la parola data?"

"Semplice: è assai probabile che il grosso del contingente di Freedom Fighters non resterà per sempre a Serra. Molte altre città sono in difficoltà, alcune anche molto grandi. Se Serra vuole sopravvivere avrà bisogno di noi… anzi, avrà bisogno che noi si stia dalla parte giusta, non credi?"

La logica di Lancer era spietata, ma semplice. L'accordo stipulato costringeva entrambe le etnie a qualche sacrificio, ma avrebbe portato anche grandi benefici ad entrambe. Per Serra, ad esempio, l'impegno economico era ingente, e in futuro non avrebbe avuto mai la matematica certezza che i guerrieri Erranti sarebbero potuti arrivare in tempo in caso di bisogno… e nessuno degli Stanziali aveva il minimo dubbio sul fatto che non avrebbero chiamato se non in caso di disperata necessità: Lancer aveva fatto capire molto chiaramente che le conseguenze di un falso allarme sarebbero state orribili. Nessuno Stanziale voleva che un contingente di Erranti arrabbiati entrasse in città….

Raggiunta la periferia dell'abitato, bivaccarono all'aperto, godendosi il silenzio della notte e il vento che accarezzava i loro mantelli. Ma Lancer faticava a prendere sonno.

Non era per la riunione. Quella era strada passata. Erano cose già fatte, accordi già presi.

Era per qualcosa che aveva detto Stoker, senza nemmeno dargli troppo peso, ma che ora aveva cominciato a scavare nel suo animo come un tarlo in un ceppo di legno… _Certo che i vostri bambini non rimangono tali molto a lungo_….

_No, è vero. Non restano bambini a lungo._ Rispose mentalmente ora il topo fulvo.

Del resto come potevano farlo? Anche prima dell'invasione degli uomini pesce, la vita nomade richiedeva un alto prezzo. Era instabile come una duna di sabbia nel vento del deserto. Ogni momento passato con i propri cari, ogni passo, ogni gesto, ogni sguardo…poteva benissimo mutasi nell'ultimo ricordo prima dell'oblio.

Poteva essere diverso? Avrebbe potuto permettersi di allevare suo figlio in modo differente, sapendo che lui poteva morire in qualunque momento? E con lui morto, Throttle avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo.

Si voltò verso il figlio che dormiva profondamente, con una mano sul fedele fucile. Lancer aveva speso un occhio della testa per quella bellissima arma, finemente decorata con motivi a sbalzo che raffiguravano animali mitologici avvolti dalle trame di _Nebbia_ del Mondo degli Spiriti. Se fosse stato uno Stanziale, al posto di essa si sarebbe trovato un bambolotto o il modellino di una motocicletta…sarebbe bastato anche solo che fosse restato con quella bella topolina conosciuta mentre era ospite di Stoker… Lancer ricordava ancora vividamente i suoi capelli color crema avvolti di catenelle argentate, quel pelo così chiaro che poteva quasi sembrare bianco….

Ma avrebbe avuto Throttle? Forse un altro bambino, magari persino con lo stesso nome, ma non Throttle così come lo conosceva. Aveva fatto delle scelte che erano ricadute sul figlio. Ok. Ma erano state scelte sagge? Aveva fatto il meglio per suo figlio?

Sperò che la risposta fosse un si. Del resto aveva almeno la certezza che il bambino sarebbe sopravvissuto alla sua morte. Ma a quale prezzo? Throttle era rimasto fuori a guardia delle moto; aveva conosciuto bambini Stanziali. Li aveva invidiati? Lui non aveva certo avuto quello che avevano loro… una madre amorevole tanto per dirne una.

Lancer si toccò l'orecchio sinistro, dove un orecchino era stato strappato dalla sua stessa, disperata, mano. Era stato il suo orecchino nuziale. Celica era il nome della topina che gli aveva rubato il cuore durante un raduno, apparteneva ad un clan misero, ma era una grande guerriera. Lancer aveva deciso di sposarla due ore dopo averla conosciuta…. Era riuscito a convincerla a fare altrettanto in appena una settimana…. Non aveva pensato al fatto che, forse, si sarebbe dovuto soffermare a conoscere meglio quella donna. Sapeva solo di amarla follemente con ogni fibra del suo essere. Quanto aveva pagato cara quell'unica decisione avventata che aveva preso nella sua vita.

Quello che aveva scoperto più tardi, era che Celica apparteneva a _Coloro-che-camminavano-nella-Nebbia_. Una ristretta schiera di sciamani, che erano in grado di ottenere contatti molto ravvicinati con il mondo degli Spiriti… e di solito, gente simile tendeva a comportarsi in modo strano…. Quando lei aveva scoperto di essere incinta, Lancer era quasi saltato fuori dalla pelliccia per la gioia, e anche lei sembrava al settimo cielo.

Poi aveva cominciato a _Camminare nella Nebbia_ più spesso.

Divenne sempre più ombrosa, strana, inavvicinabile. Per Lancer era cominciato un incubo. Nel campo si era diffusa la voce che avesse incontrato un'Ombra Grigia: uno spirito crudele di norma evocato per uccidere qualcuno a distanza; una pratica molto rischiosa, che richiedeva un prezzo altissimo, ed era usata solo in casi estremi, e solo dagli sciamani più potenti. Celica non era ancora giunta così in alto nel suo addestramento.

Lei aveva cominciato a parlare di vendetta nei confronti dei Plutarkiani, di valutare il prezzo che avrebbe potuto avere la vita dell'intero pianeta Marte. Lancer non aveva voluto ascoltare oltre: non erano discorsi che una topina incinta avrebbe dovuto fare.

Celica aveva sempre avuto una vena sanguinaria, ma Lancer non aveva capito quanto fosse sbagliato tutto quello che stava accadendo finché lei non gli disse estasiata che il parto era imminente. Aveva intenzione di dare il suo primogenito in cambio di _qualcos'altro_ a _qualcun altro_…. Se Nonna Zele non fosse intervenuta chissà cosa ne sarebbe stato di Throttle. Lancer non voleva pensarci, non voleva credere che fosse pazza, non voleva credere che si intrattenesse con un'Ombra, non voleva credere di aver sbagliato tanto a giudicare la donna con cui aveva deciso di scambiare gli orecchini…

Non sapeva cosa si fossero dette o avessero fatto le due donne, perché Nonna Zele lo aveva cacciato dalla grotta, il giorno in cui era precipitato tutto –lui non era sciamano, e a certe cose non poteva presenziare, e sebbene fosse ben radicato in lui il rispetto per gli ordini di un appartenente a quella casta, c'erano voluti tre topi e un colpo alla nuca per trascinarlo fuori- ma Celica aveva portato a termine la gravidanza senza tentare più di fare del male al nascituro, ancorché attendesse con la stessa verve di un pezzo di basalto. Pochi giorni dopo il parto lei era semplicemente svanita come rugiada al sole. Alcuni avevano addirittura cominciato a dire che lei non andava in visita nella _Nebbia_. Era dalla _Nebbia_ che era venuta in visita tra i vivi.

Lancer non ci credeva: la gente si faceva prendere dall'enfasi ogni tanto, raccontando storie che affascinavano, e a forza di licenze poetiche si arrivava molto, molto lontani dalla realtà. Ciò che sapeva era che la partenza di Celica lo aveva lasciato distrutto. Aveva amato quella donna come nient'altro nella sua vita, l'aveva cercata; ma allontanandosi dal campo, aveva scoperto un nuovo cappio attorno al suo cuore: Throttle doveva restare al Campo Lento e lui era inestricabilmente preda dell'amore esploso all'improvviso per quella creaturina che gli era capitata per le mani solo da pochi giorni.

Un laccio lo tirava da una parte, uno dall'altra. Era stato sull'orlo della pazzia.

Poi era tornato indietro.

Non per se, non per la sua forza di volontà, solo per Throttle. Aveva semplicemente scoperto di non avere scelta: non era una di quelle cose tipo _se-non-lo-fai-ti-capiterà-questo._ No, era molto peggio: non c'era una minaccia di punizione se non fosse vissuto per veder crescere suo figlio, c'era solo quella strada, semplicemente non era prevista un'alternativa. Di nessun tipo.

E' strano come sia difficile pensare a qualcosa per cui non ci sia via di scampo: c'è sempre una scelta da fare. A volte è semplice, come scegliere se spiattellarsi contro un muro o fare una semplice svolta; a volte difficile, altre volte quasi impossibile. Ma una seconda strada c'è sempre. In quel caso no. Lancer sarebbe tornato dal bambino e l'avrebbe allevato, punto.

Lo aveva allevato come ogni Errante, abituandolo alla crudeltà della vita e delle persone. Addestrandolo a sopravvivere in quel mondo brutale che lo aveva generato, e aveva scoperto che Throttle si adattava a meraviglia a quel modo di esistere…..Era orgoglioso di ciò che suo figlio stava diventando. Era scaltro, intelligente, vivace, un ottimo combattente, ma soprattutto, era felice.

Sarebbe stato altrettanto contento di essere allevato come uno Stanziale? Avrebbe preferito giocare tutto il giorno? Certo che lo avrebbe preferito, ma sarebbe stato disposto a dare in cambio la sua abilità e indipendenza?

Poteva solo sperare di aver fatto il massimo per suo figlio. Del resto lui era un Errante, cresciuto come tale e fiero di esserlo, perché avrebbe dovuto essere diverso per Throttle?

-0000000000000000000000-

La notizia dell'alleanza si diffuse nella città provocando reazioni caute e timorose: sapevano tutti di essere alla disperazione, ma arrivare a contattare gli Erranti…

Poteva veramente nascere qualcosa di buono?

Stoker trascorse interminabili ora a spiegare cose ovvie per lui, a gente troppo inflessibile per concepire un cambio di tradizioni. Madri preoccupate per i figli, commilitoni che non volevano mischiarsi con mercenari sanguinari, anziani polemici e commercianti conservazionisti. Se alla fine della riunione aveva mal di testa, all'alba si pentiva di essere nato in questa vita e in tutte quelle precedenti.

Tuttavia doveva ammettere che la cosa era stata accettata meglio del previsto; a quanto pareva, un'armata Plutarkiana alle porte aveva almeno il vantaggio di rendere molto più flessibili i caratteri.

Defender non era ancora persuaso della saggezza della scelta, troppo radicato nel suo razzismo per cambiare idea in poche ore, ma doveva la vita di uno dei suoi ragazzi a Lancer, un Errante, e il topo sfregiato era una persona con un forte senso dell'onore. Non poteva dimenticare questo fatto.

Modo, dal canto suo, era contento di poter passare un po' di tempo con il suo nuovo amico: l'inverno era il periodo in cui le tempeste si facevano più lunghe e frequenti, ma la prossima di entità e direzione tali da permettere un viaggio sicuro, sarebbe arrivata dopo una settimana circa. Fino ad allora, avrebbe potuto giocare con Throttle.

Modo, Throttle e Vinnie passavano assieme la maggior parte del loro tempo, mentre Camaro strinse legami più stretti con i ragazzini di Serra. Ovviamente questo spinse Modo e Vinnie ad abituarsi ad evitare gli altri bambini, che tendevano a cercare di attaccar briga con il nuovo venuto. Throttle combatteva selvaggiamente, e con grande maestria, ma senza la pietà ed i limiti degli altri ragazzi: lui combatteva come un Errante adulto, e come tale, il suo obbiettivo era fare più danni nel minor tempo possibile. E poi mordeva.

Il fatto dei morsi era la cosa più difficile da accettare per i due ragazzini, educati fin dalla nascita a vedere il fatto di mordere qualcuno come un orrendo misfatto. La prima volta che glielo vide fare, Modo rimase sconvolto.

Stavano giocando con le biglie, costruendo elaborate piste con la sabbia insolitamente umida di rugiada di una fredda mattina, quando furono avvicinati da un gruppo di ragazzi dell'età media di sedici, diciassette anni. Su richiesta di Modo, Throttle aveva cominciato a girare disarmato, e si maledisse per quella sciocca decisione quando il più grosso del gruppo si parò di fronte a lui sbarrando la strada alla sua biglia e distruggendo con i piedi un tratto di pista.

"Cosa ci fa un lurido incrocio di ratto qui in città?" ringhiò il nuovo venuto.

Throttle non rispose, recuperò la pallina di vetro e si accinse ad allontanarsi, ma l'altro non aveva intenzione di permetterglielo. Modo tentò di interporsi, ma fu rudemente sbattuto in terra dal ragazzo, che aveva già cominciato l'addestramento militare e aveva capacità combattive superiori alle sue. Due suoi compari afferrarono Vinnie e Modo e li tennero fermi.

"Io non permetto che per la mia città girino bestie sudicie, fammi un po' vedere che razza di animaletto abbiamo qui" ringhiò ancora il topo sedicenne afferrando Throttle per il bavero della giacca e sollevandolo da terra tra gli schiamazzi dei suoi compagni, pronti a divertirsi alle spalle del ragazzino apparentemente indifeso.

La risposta fu un gatto selvatico.

L'espressione del ragazzino fulvo mutò istantaneamente, le labbra si ritrassero in un ringhio animalesco, la bocca si aprì facendo fuoriuscire la lingua rosea, mentre le orecchie – che gli stanziali si abituavano fin da piccoli a muovere il meno possibile anche in caso di forti emozioni- si appiattirono contro la nuca, dandogli l'aspetto di un piccolo demone soffiante.

Ma il ragazzo non ebbe il tempo di rendersi conto dell'errore fatto: in mano si ritrovò all'improvviso una creatura che lo colpiva da ugni parte, graffiava, scalciava, frustava con la coda e colpiva con i pugni, in un turbinio troppo frenetico per poterlo controllare. Il braccio che sosteneva Throttle si piegò e raggiunse finalmente l'angolazione che il topino sperava. Torse la testa e morse, mirando alle grosse arterie dell'avambraccio. Morse forte, morse con l'intento di fare del male.

L'altro ragazzo ululò di dolore e lasciò la presa. Altro grosso errore: il topino fulvo aveva intenzione di riscuotere la sua seconda vita e riscattare un altro degli anni passati da infante. Appena toccato terra, si lanciò contro le gambe del suo avversario disorientato, che cadde immediatamente al suolo. Throttle si mosse rapidamente, si spostò sopra la sua testa per evitare di essere colpito dai pugni del ragazzo più grande e si accinse a colpire nuovamente; stavolta l'obbiettivo era la gola.

Modo chiuse gli occhi, ma quello che sentì, non era il rantolo agonizzante del ragazzo, bensì lo schiocco a vuoto dei denti di Throttle. Lancer l'aveva strattonato lontano dalla sua preda e ora troneggiava sulla scena, ringhiante e con le orecchie basse. Sembrava un demone vendicativo, con la cresta che vibrava al ritmo del suo respiro.

"Lasciate stare i bambini" disse solo.

Il gruppetto di adolescenti se la diede a gambe levate, dopo aver raccattato il loro amico che sanguinava abbondantemente, per raggiungere l'infermeria. Throttle si scagliò a sorpresa contro il padre.

"MI HAI TOLTO LA MIA SECONDA UCCISIONE!" La sua voce era giovane, ma priva dell'acuta nota di isteria tipica dei bambini della sua età.

Lancer non si scompose: "NON ERA _UN'UCCISIONE_, MA UN **ASSASSINIO**! NON ERAVATE IN BATTAGLIA, E QUEL RAGAZZO NON È UN TUO NEMICO!"

"MI HA ATTACCATO!"

"NON TI AVREBBE MAI UCCISO PERÒ! SONO STANZIALI THROTTLE! E TU SARAI UN NOBILE UN GIORNO! NON SCORDARE IL TUO RANGO! NON INSOZZARE LE TUE MANI DEL SANGUE DI UN BAMBINO!"

Throttle si arrese ringhiando, e Lancer si ricompose con un sospiro.

"Sei ferito?" gli chiese.

"No"

"E i tuoi amici?" si rivolse ai due topini che tremavano e li guardarono come se li stessero vedendo per la prima volta.

Modo scosse la testa, ma non aprì bocca. Persino Vinnie si era ammutolito, e sembrava seriamente sull'orlo delle lacrime.

Throttle ringhiò ancora e scappò via furibondo. Lancer però non lo seguì se non con lo sguardo. Perdere una preda era sempre una scocciatura, e il bambino aveva veramente sperato di poter riscattare un altro anno di vita da infante… lui lo sapeva bene cosa si provava, gli era già capitato svariate volte. Si voltò verso gli altri due bambini e si avvicinò sorridendo rassicurante.

"Venite, sembrate un po' scossi" ridacchiò prendendo teneramente in braccio Vinnie. Il topino bianco si aggrappò a lui come se avesse scordato che era lo stesso demone furioso che aveva fato scappare i bulli di poco prima: "Engine stava facendo un bell'infuso quando sono venuto via dal campo. Vi va di provarlo? Sono certo che vi piacerà"

Modo annuì e si alzò da terra a sua volta. Non gli pareva vero che il topo che lo aveva invitato a bere qualcosa di caldo ora, fosse lo stesso che aveva scacciato quegli scellerati con la sua semplice presenza. Non si era reso conto, fino a quel momento di quanto fosse tremendo un Errante arrabbiato.

Il topino si ritrovò a paragonare Lancer ad uno degli scorpioni velenosi che aveva visto nel deserto. Era qualcosa di bellissimo a vedersi, dotato di un fascino esotico che travalicava i criteri di bellezza del singolo individuo. Un'aura di mistero e grazia lo avvolgeva…. solo finché la bocca era chiusa e il suo sguardo puntato altrove. Era tutt'altra questione quando sceglieva una vittima; non perdeva la sua bellezza, ma essa mutava come il cielo in alta montagna, prima di una tempesta; assumeva un fascino terribile, quella atroce malia che spinge la preda a restare immobile quando il predatore è ormai a portata della sua gola.

"Throttle tornerà" lo consolò la voce di Lancer, che aveva male interpretato la direzione dei pensieri del topino che camminava al suo fianco.

Modo si rese conto che Throttle era scappato verso il deserto disarmato. Come aveva potuto dimenticarlo?

"Ma è sicuro?"

"Hai visto anche tu che non è uno sprovveduto. Mio figlio è un abile guerriero…. E sa tenersi alla larga dai guai….**di solito**" aggiunse con un mezzo sorriso.

Modo sospirò, rendendosi conto che Lancer aveva ragione.

La tisana era dolcissima e scaldò e rassicurò i due bambini al pari delle buffonate degli Erranti riuniti per rilassarsi in attesa della tempesta della settimana successiva. Vinnie era acclamato e vezzeggiato come un gioiello prezioso, sia per via del suo colore, sia per il fatto che era un bambino piccolo. Modo scoprì infatti che gli Erranti erano indulgenti con ogni bambino a prescindere dalla sua etnia o razza . Del resto i topi marziani non erano ne sarebbero mai stati una specie altamente prolifica, al contrario dei loro simili terrestri, e la guerra e le privazioni, avevano reso ancor più difficile la sopravvivenza di donne e bambini, nonché minato la fertilità della specie. Ogni piccolo era quindi un tesoro, che veniva gelosamente custodito e accuratamente protetto.

Con suo immenso piacere, a Modo invece, si rivolgevano come ad un adulto, ponendogli domande e ascoltando le sue parole al pari di quello che avrebbero fatto con Stoker o Defender – in effetti, per età, sarebbe potuto essere un novizio, e quindi ormai considerato adulto-. Modo era decisamente deliziato dalla compagnia degli Erranti.

"Vedi Modo, per noi è molto importante riscattare il prima possibile i nostri anni come bambini e divenire guerrieri. Il novizio non è più un bambino ma nemmeno ancora un adulto, quindi è in una situazione sgradevole, poiché molte cose gli sono proibite: non può più fare le cose concesse ai bambini, ma non può nemmeno ancora accedere ad alcuni privilegi degli adulti. Inoltre Throttle, ci tiene molto a riscattare il suo debito prima della fine del raduno per poter ricevere il titolo di guerriero alla cerimonia che si terrà alla fine. E' un grande onore, e non sempre è possibile averlo perché si raggiunge la quota quando il raduno non si tiene, oppure quando non si può partecipare, ad esempio perché si è rimasti bloccati troppo distanti."

"Come è successo a Crankshaft!" Gridò un topo dalla curiosa pelliccia maculata ridendo e beccandosi una scarpa in fronte dal topo ramato.

"Sempre a rivangare quella storia!" protestò il poveretto fingendosi in collera.

"Crankshaft non poté partecipare alla cerimonia collettiva perché restammo bloccati da una frana poco prima di raggiungere il raduno" spiegò sghignazzando Wristpin, il topo grigio e marrone che stava tenendo in braccio Vinnie in quel momento: "Il poveretto aveva appena fatto la sua ultima vittima e passò una settimana chiuso nella sua tenda per il dispiacere!"

"Si, ma poi ho partecipato li al Rito delle Unioni! E, a parte Lancer, nessuno di voi può affermare lo stesso!" rimbeccò l'interessato incrociando le braccia muscolose e scrollando le orecchie con alterigia.

"Si! Come marito di ripiego!" rise un altro.

Crankshaft accolse volentieri l'occasione di una bella rissa, ma stavolta non ci furono morsi violenti o ringhi sanguinari, solo due grossi topi che di passavano il tempo azzuffandosi allegramente tra le grida dei loro amici.

Throttle tornò al campo di li a poco. Era più sereno, e sorrideva come se nulla fosse accaduto.

In seguito, Modo gli spiegò un paio di cose sugli Stanziali, così da rendere più facile per lui integrarsi con gli altri bambini, e, sebbene il topino seguitasse a difendersi a suon di morsi, si fece più attento, ed evitò di li in avanti di ferire seriamente i suoi aggressori, limitandosi a metterli in fuga. I ragazzi di Serra impararono presto che non era buona cosa infastidire il trio che si era fatto sempre più affiatato.

-0000000000000000000000-

La settimana passò in fretta, furono scelti i topi che avrebbero partecipato al raduno, e gli Erranti fecero loro dono delle conoscenze necessarie a modificare le loro moto per poter affrontare una tempesta di sabbia.

Sarebbero partiti Stoker, Clearance e Sutra –i genitori di Vinnie-, e Defender. Rose si offrì di tenere Vinnie con se durante il viaggio dei genitori, ma Clearance scosse il capo dai folti ricci bruni: "Abbiamo avuto modo di conoscere questa tribù abbastanza bene da sapere che non faranno del male a Vincent, credo gli farà bene stare per un po' alla larga dagli altri bambini" disse, riferendosi all'ultima rissa alla quale il trio aveva partecipato e che aveva lasciato molti segni su tutti e tre i bambini: le zuffe si facevano sempre più violente, in un pericoloso crescendo che Clearance voleva a tutti costi spezzare. L'idea migliore che le era venuta, era quella di portare il bambino con se.

Modo era molto triste, non solo Throttle se ne sarebbe andato, ma anche Vinnie, e lui sarebbe stato solo con sua madre e Camaro… e con il fratello le cose non andavano molto bene ultimamente….

La mattina della partenza si recò con Rose e Camaro all'hangar dove stavano le moto. Cercò subito con lo sguardo la sua bella Lil'Hoss, che gli fece un segnale timido con il faro, quasi volesse ricordargli che non potevano ancora….

Stava per avvicinarsi alla sua futura compagna di battaglia, quando una vista inaspettata gli tolse il sorriso dalle labbra e gli fece crollare il mondo addosso.

Tu' Tsui era accesa, e sulla parte posteriore della sella, era stato assicurato un fagotto legato stretto. Camaro era l'unica persona che aveva il diritto di cavalcare quella moto, e, negli ultimi tempi, Modo aveva effettivamente visto diverse volte il fratello uscire in sella alla moto verde scuro. Il fatto che ora lei fosse accesa poteva significare solo una cosa. Camaro sarebbe andato con gli Erranti.

Il ragazzino grigio chiaro si stropicciava nervosamente il casco in testa: "Senti Modo, mi dispiace. Mi son comportato male negli ultimi giorni" si scusò: "Ieri sera Defender mi ha detto che sarei partito con loro, che ero abbastanza bravo con Tu'Tsui… mi dispiace tanto, di tutto"

Modo lottò per tenere sotto controllo un grido di dolore. Non era giusto!

Non si accorse del mezzo sorriso che increspava le labbra del fratello sotto al casco, mentre stringeva i pugni e abbassava la testa per nascondere la delusione, il tormento e la rabbia che lo sconvolgevano. Forse, se lo avesse visto, sarebbe prontamente saltato addosso al fratello, e stavolta non sarebbe stata una rissa amichevole.

"Se fossi stato più grande ti avremmo fatto cavalcare Lil'Hoss … " rincarò la voce triste di Rose alle sue spalle.

Modo serrò ancora di più i denti. _Sto sognando? E' solo un incubo?_

"Ma visto che non puoi…"

_Ancora? Non basta tutto quello che è già successo? TACETE TUTTI!_

"Cavalcherai con Defender"

….

…

_Cosa?_

"Modo, sei collegato?"

Modo apri gli occhi intontito per vedere la faccia, stavolta apertamente sorridente, del fratello.

"Come dici?" non credeva a quello che stava sentendo.

Defender gli porse un casco avvicinandosi: " Rose e io abbiamo discusso molto di te ultimamente. Hai messo a repentaglio la tua vita per salvare un tuo amico, sei rimasto lucido in una situazione che avrebbe sconvolto anche un guerriero ben addestrato, non ti sei fatto incantare da quello che altri ti avevano detto, e hai combattuto per quello in cui credevi. Siamo veramente orgogliosi di te, quindi abbiamo deciso che verrai anche tu con noi, e, se continuerai a dimostrarti tanto maturo, al ritorno, farai il primo Contatto con Lil'hoss… Camaro ci ha detto di come ti sei impegnato a difendere Throttle e Vinnie dalle angherie degli altri bambini…"

Modo continuò incredulo a far scorrere lo sguardo da uno all'altro dei tre volti sorridenti. Lo stomaco gli si contrasse, sentì un formicolio che saliva dalla coda, fino alla spina dorsale, ed esplose in un grido inarticolato di pura gioia.

Saltò al collo del fratello, quasi buttandolo a terra, quindi fece lo stesso con la madre –ormai era abbastanza pesante da riuscire a far perdere l'equilibrio anche a lei- poi si precipitò dallo zio, sempre gridando come un pazzo.

"Mamma, Modo sta male?" chiese Vinnie dal suo posto, accovacciato sul serbatoio della moto color sabbia della madre.

"Credo si siano finalmente decisi a dirgli che verrà con noi" rise Sutra salendo sul proprio mezzo.

Le moto rombarono fuori dall'hangar, seguite dalle preghiere e dalle speranze di tutta la città. Lancer li aspettava con i suoi ai margini dell'abitato, quindi si diressero verso la zona della Rupe delle Marche Rosse, per aggirarla e raggiungere il muro ululante di sabbia rossa che si stava avvicinando.

Modo tremava nel vedere nuovamente il leviatano di sabbia e vento, che gli riportava alla mente i terribili momenti che aveva passato nei giorni precedenti. Lancer diede il segnale di attivare le protezioni per i motori, e rallentando, guidò i compagni per far si che fossero correttamente allineati con la tempesta per entrare al suo interno senza danni.

Fu un attimo. La visuale si ridusse a pochi metri, le moto rallentarono, e gli Erranti si disposero attorno al piccolo gruppo di Freedom Fighters per guidarli nel buio rosso. Modo intravvedeva Camaro, che stringeva convulsamente il manubrio della moto, ancora un po' grande per lui, per l'agitazione.

Sembra incredibile come sia facile perdere il senso del tempo e dello spazio, una volta che i punti di riferimento scompaiono. Nessuno dei topi Stanziali sapeva con precisione dove stavano andando, ne da quanto tempo cavalcavano, e nemmeno a che velocità procedessero. I controlli di stabilità inseriti sulle moto erano al limite delle loro capacità, mentre i cavalieri lottavano per restare in sella e non farsi buttare a terra dal vento ululante.

All'improvviso, Lancer fece una chiamata collettiva con il suo auricolare. Dovevano fermarsi.

"Che succede?" gridò Stoker per contrastare il rimbombo del vento sul suo casco.

Vide l'amico sussultare, e ricordò che gli auricolari che portavano gli Erranti erano dotati di un software che eliminava le interferenze rumorose, quindi aveva strillato selvaggiamente nell'orecchio del topo.

"Scusa" mormorò quando il topo si girò sulla sella fulminandolo attraverso gli occhialoni. Poi lui scosse la testa ridacchiando, e, senza dire nulla, indicò alla sua sinistra.

Erano in mezzo al Campo Lento.

Come spiriti che uscivano dai vapori di un mondo segreto, cominciarono a delinearsi i contorni di decine di pik up e moto di ogni genere, tutti riccamente adorni di pendagli svolazzanti, ma la cosa che più impressionò i visitatori furono gli animali. A causa della guerra l'allevamento si era ridotto ai minimi termini e a nessuno sarebbe mai saltato in mente di usare animali per spostarsi…. O meglio, a nessuno che non fosse un'Errante.

Essi sembravano generati dalla sabbia stessa, con i colori che andavano e venivano, offuscati dalle trame della rena in sospensione nell'aria, e sbucavano ovunque attorno a loro come spettri, senza fermare la loro lenta e inesorabile avanzata. Essi li inglobarono nei loro ranghi; surreali, senza produrre alcun rumore nel rumore del ventre del tormenta. Al topino plumbeo parve di essere caduto in mezzo ad uno di quei dipinti rupestri che aveva visto alla Rupe delle Marche Rosse.

Tra i mezzi avanzavano fieri almeno quattro enormi Scorpioni Dorati: sembravano normali scorpioni, solo che il loro carapace era del colore dell'oro zecchino, lucente come uno specchio sotto al sole, e ora rossiccio e vorticante dei riflessi della sabbia della tempesta; le loro dimensioni erano imponenti, era impossibile stimarle con precisione a causa della scarsa visibilità, ma i corpi che si avvicinavano li sovrastavano di molti metri, scomparendo nelle volute di vento e pulviscolo come il soffitto di una cattedrale che si cela nell'ombra e nel fumo denso dell'incenso.

Attorno alle loro zampe in movimento sciamavano un numero imprecisato di altre bestie simili a grossi stambecchi con lunghe code piumate e becchi ad uncino, dai colori iridescenti come le ali di una farfalla, mescolati a creature che Modo non aveva mai visto, ma che ad un terrestre avrebbero ricordato vagamente un incrocio tra un cavallo ed un cervo, montati a pelo da alcuni giovani topi, oppure liberi di scorrazzare a loro piacimento; mentre altri, più simili a orici, ma massicci come bufali, portavano il loro carico docilmente imbrancati tra le zampe di uno degli scorpioni.

Modo fissava incredulo la scena. Gli Erranti non portavano con se gli animali solo per mero rispetto delle tradizioni. Un animale adatto a vivere nel deserto, come quelli che possedevano loro, si spostava meglio e più a lungo di qualunque moto, quindi, in caso di necessità, l'intero parco mezzi della tribù poteva essere caricato sugli animali, così da potersi muovere anche se non era disponibile carburante oppure nel caso che, per qualunque motivo, i mezzi non fossero stati in grado di proseguire. A questo servivano gli scorpioni.

Saperlo però non serviva a impedirgli di osservare allibito la carovana che li stava assimilando al suo interno, ne a impedirgli di chiedersi quale sciroccato avrebbe anche solo valutato l'idea di attaccare persone difese da simili animali…

Quando partirono, prendendo il passo del convoglio, gli parve di muoversi in un sogno: dalla nebbia rossa scaturivano e subito scomparivano visioni incredibilmente colorate o irrealmente color seppia, non sempre distinguibili chiaramente. Di tanto in tanto, una zampa simile ad un pilastro colpiva la terra accanto a loro, facendo tremare il suolo più della bufera. Qualche sorriso bianco balenò da volti che passavano tra le volute rosse di polvere, un nastro svolazzava in un punto per poi ricomparire poco più in la; in un altro posto compariva la sagoma scura di un animale, sostituita subito dopo da quella di una moto o un altro mezzo, la terra vibrava come tremando di aspettativa, il rombo di decine di motori di diversa cilindrata creava un sottofondo costante di tamburi al lamento del vento.

La testa gli girava. L'aria era secca, difficile da respirare. Quasi fosse stata consumata dalla tempesta stessa, che arrancava con loro respirando pesantemente.

Il Campo Lento procedeva, fedele al suo nome, in direzione del Campo dei Morti.

A presto con il prossimo capitolo! Spero di poterlo pubblicare in fretta!

Lasciate un commento se potete!

Grazie del vostro tempo!


	5. In Cammino

Non possiedo i Biker Mice from Mars, sono proprietà di Rick Ungar. Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. 

N.D.A.: Ho riscritto il capitolo cambiando qualcosa perché ritengo che così com'era non potesse proprio andare, i personaggi non seguivano i loro profili e il viaggio era un po' troppo noioso … spero che stavolta sia venuto meglio

ERRANTI

CAPITOLO 4: IN CAMMINO

Camaro si stava domandando cosa accidenti ci faceva lì. Si era buttato a piedi pari in un'avventura che comprendeva l'utilizzo di capacità di guida che dubitava fortemente di avere, su un mezzo che ancora non padroneggiava bene, in compagnia di topi dalla dubbia fama, per raggiungere un luogo che definire malfamato sarebbe stato un complimento, con lo scopo di convincere i suddetti soggetti equivoci a difendere una città di gente perbene…

Ma a cosa diavolo stava pensando quando aveva accettato? E cosa diavolo era saltato in mente ad un adulto coscienzioso come lo zio, quando aveva valutato la prospettiva di invitarlo!

Al momento Tu'Tsui era al limite delle sue possibilità con i sistemi di controllo della stabilità, e lui poteva sentire le vampare di calore che salivano dal motore surriscaldato e su di giri. Lei non era fatta per fare cose del genere…

Si tenne vicino a Defender, a portata di vista, e continuò a maledirsi per la sua avventata decisione.

E' un onore, gli aveva spiegato il topo dal muso sfregiato la sera prima della partenza: gli avrebbe permesso di camminare tra le reclute a testa alta. Si, ma a quale prezzo!

Gli sembrava di vivere un incubo, e la situazione non poteva che farsi ancor più pericolosa, andando avanti. Si chiese per l'ennesima volta cosa potesse aver spinto gli adulti a prendere la decisione di allearsi con questa gente. Ma del resto era Stoker il comandante. Assennata o meno che fosse, la sua scelta era la scelta del generale dei Freedom Fighters, e, di conseguenza, andava seguita. Camaro era un buon soldato e un bravo ragazzo. Niente discussioni con gli adulti.

Mentre guidava non poteva fare a meno di notare il differente stato d'animo di Modo: il topino era estasiato, cercava di vedere tutto, di notare ogni cosa e, da dietro lo schermo del casco, si poteva vedere bene il suo sorriso sognante ed incantato.

Camaro sospirò, quando il fratello evitò di guardarlo. Negli ultimi giorni il loro rapporto si era un po' incrinato: erano sempre stati molto legati e ora si sentivano traditi l'uno dall'altro. Modo aveva stretto un forte legame con il piccolo errante fulvo e, per giunta, lo difendeva apertamente e di fronte a chiunque. Lui era invece rimasto con i ragazzi di Serra, formando un gruppo unito e affiatato. Il ragazzo non capiva come il fratellino potesse trovare tanto piacevole la compagnia di quella piccola belva selvatica: Modo gli aveva persino raccontato che Throttle aveva già ucciso una persona! Era un assassino!

Eppure continuava a uscire per giocare con lui.

Camaro aveva diverse volte cercato di dissuaderlo, di fargli capire quanto fosse sbagliata la sua condotta, e si era sentito tradito anche dalla madre, quando lei si era tirata fuori dalla questione, lasciando che fosse Modo a decidere con chi giocare e quale condotta fosse la più corretta.

"Sono scelte che dovete fare voi, io non parteggio per nessuno. Ricordate solo che siete fratelli. Spero che, al momento del bisogno, saprete mettere da parte i vostri dissapori per tornare ad essere una cosa sola" aveva detto semplicemente.

Le discussioni che aveva con Modo si erano fatte sempre più accese da quel giorno. Camaro gli voleva bene, era pur sempre il suo fratellino, e ammirava il suo coraggio – motivo per cui aveva parlato in suo favore la sera in cui era stato deciso se il piccolo avrebbe o meno partecipato alla spedizione- ma non riusciva proprio a capacitarsi di come lui potesse continuare a sostenere la sua condotta insubordinata e dissennata. Aveva anche cominciato a portare un bracciale borchiato al polso sinistro , un bracciale di fattura errante! Un dono di Throttle!

_Sta facendo una stupidaggine che potrebbe costagli chissà quanto_, si disse grugnendo di disappunto. Gli sarebbe rimasto accanto, lo sapeva. E gli avrebbe impedito di farsi del male, sapeva anche questo. E, quando Modo si sarebbe accorto del guaio in cui si era cacciato, quando finalmente si sarebbe reso conto del suo errore, allora Camaro sarebbe accorso, come sempre. Il problema è che sapeva anche perfettamente che poi non avrebbe nemmeno avuto il coraggio di rinfacciarglielo e rimproverarlo per essersi così intestardito nel suo errore! Lo avrebbe perdonato, aiutato e avrebbe dimenticato tutto! Che rabbia che gli faceva il fatto di sapere di non essere il genere di persona in grado di criticare qualcuno appena uscito da un guaio!

Modo, dal canto suo aveva la mente completamente vuota e cercava solo di cogliere stralci di quel mondo che cominciava a profilarsi tra le volute di rena pungente.

Aveva visto solo vaghe forme e ombre sfuggenti dai toni ramati, nella penombra confusa, ma lo splendore della tribù di Lancer e Throttle, si rivelò solo quando la tempesta cominciò a scemare, lasciando che le sue spire sabbiose ricadessero in molli sfilacci sui mantelli di topi e animali e sulle carene dei mezzi, tramutando per qualche istante tutti i presenti in curiose statue di terra.

Poi tutti cominciarono a scrollarsi la polvere di dosso, e il campo visivo del topino si riempì all'improvviso di colori sgargianti, riflessi luccicanti e forme interessanti. Nella sua vita non aveva mai visto un prato di montagna in primavera, ma molti anni dopo avrebbe narrato quella storia, a milioni di anni luce da quel luogo, ad una giovane terrestre. Allora, avendone visto uno, con la sua miriade di colori che si mescolavano in un arazzo maestoso di perle luminescenti, avrebbe paragonato la sua prima impressione proprio a quello. Del resto, su Marte, nulla era raffrontabile all'allegro turbinare di toni cromatici di una tribù di Erranti. Per il momento, Modo poteva solo continuare a ripetersi che non aveva mai visto nulla del genere. Nulla.

Il Campo Lento è il cuore della vita di ogni Errante. Con esso viaggia l'intera tribù: vecchi, donne, bambini, nonché guerrieri feroci preposti alla difesa del clan. Con loro portano tutti i loro beni materiali: mezzi, animali, provviste, tende, mercanzie e quant'altro possa servire alla vita quotidiana. Spesso da esso si staccano pattuglie in ricognizione di guerrieri, cacciatori o mercanti, poiché muovere tante cose, animali e persone assieme, richiede tempi logistici decisamente lunghi, quindi, come dice il nome, i Campi Lenti, si muovono decisamente con calma; tuttavia le pattuglie rientrano sempre rapidamente -per gli standard di quella gente- in modo da non lasciare indifese le proprie famiglie a lungo.

Il Campo Lento è anche il biglietto da visita di ogni tribù di Erranti, ed essi prestano molta attenzione all'aspetto che ha il loro campo: ogni animale ed ogni mezzo vengono decorati il più possibile, con finimenti raffinati, pitture variopinte e pendenti luccicanti. Il loro status e la loro ricchezza non si stimano con i possedimenti in terreni e case lussuose, non esistono banche per il denaro, e gli oggetti che essi portano con loro non possono superare un certo numero ed ingombro- non bisogna dimenticare che essi devono poter raccogliere tutto e spostarsi in breve tempo-. Quindi, si usa adornare il proprio corpo, i pochi oggetti posseduti, persino le armi e tutto ciò che sia visibile, per poter mostrare il proprio prestigio e la propria ricchezza.

Il campo di Lancer era molto ricco, e costituiva quindi uno spettacolo raro a vedersi. Era anche un campo decisamente numeroso, che contava, fra tutti, quasi cinquanta individui. A cui si aggiungevano una trentina di componenti della tribù capeggiata da Engine, il topo nero che aveva accompagnato Lancer a parlamentare con la città di Serra.

Essendo molti topi delle rispettive tribù imparentati tra loro, i due campi si erano uniti per il viaggio, così da sostenersi ed aiutarsi a vicenda.

Modo cercò con lo sguardo Throttle, e lo trovò , molto più avanti, impegnato nell'ennesima battaglia verbale con il padre: Lancer l'aveva nuovamente sorpreso con le gambe incrociate mentre cavalcava proprio assieme ad Engine, il quale proseguiva ridacchiando e scuotendo la testa, ma senza intromettersi nella lite tra i due.

Gente strana, quella: lui non si sarebbe mai permesso di rispondere a quel modo ad un adulto….

Lasciando stare i due scalmanati che litigavano ferocemente, il topino ricominciò a studiare i suoi nuovi compagni di viaggio.

Gli scorpioni dorati non erano quattro, bensì cinque: l'intero gruppo di Freedom Fighters aveva guidato tra le gambe del più grande di essi, durante la tempesta, e la colossale zampa che Modo aveva visto abbattersi diverse volte vicino a lui apparteneva proprio a quella bestia, il cui corpo li aveva protetti in parte dalla bufera. Modo stimò che il ventre dell'animale fosse sospeso circa una decina di metri sopra le loro teste, brillante come oro zecchino nel cielo ormai terso e sgombro. Da sopra poteva sentire le grida dei guidatori che si sbeffeggiavano a vicenda lanciandosi sabbia e pezzi di pomice - entrambi i materiali erano residui della tormenta appena conclusasi- da uno scorpione all'altro. Sembravano divertirsi molto.

Spaventati ed infastiditi dalla pioggia di polvere e pezzi di pomice, alcuni degli strani animali con la coda piumata e dai colori vivaci passarono vicino a loro emettendo una sorta di guaito gorgogliante nel radunarsi, sotto la guida dei loro mandriani, fuori dalla portata della battaglia scherzosa che si stava svolgendo tra i guidatori di scorpioni. Venivano chiamati _etha_, ed erano ottimi corridori e saltatori, i loro mantelli erano di un blu cangiante, e nel muoversi assumevano tutte le tonalità metalliche del verde e del viola. Le corna erano di un morbido color panna, mentre i becchi sembravano scolpiti nel diaspro rosso. Molte delle piume che ornavano acconciature, suppellettili, mezzi e finimenti di produzione degli Erranti, derivavano da quegli animali. Essi, inoltre, fornivano carne, uova e pelli; dalle loro corna si ricavava un avorio molto pregiato che era ricercatissimo in tutta Marte dalle dame più ricche per farne squisiti gioielli.

Il rango e la ricchezza di una tribù poteva facilmente essere stimato dal numero di _etha_ posseduti, nonché dalla quantità e composizione di gioielli che i componenti stessi della tribù sfoggiavano sul corpo e sui propri mezzi.

Simili ad un incrocio tra cervi e cavalli, invece i _samàr_, erano posseduti solo dalle tribù più nobili. Potevano essere ricondotti alla famiglia dei bovidi, più che a quella degli equidi, sebbene l'aspetto generale ricordasse molto un cavallo dalle linee più sottili e con lunghe corna da cervo. I loro zoccoli fessi erano fatti per correre e saltare sulle dure rocce delle zone montuose di Marte, quindi, camminare nella cedevole sabbia era stata una grossa fatica per loro, come dimostrava la schiuma alle loro bocche. La tribù di Lancer frequentava poco i deserti sabbiosi, preferendo le distese di terra dura e gli altopiani più a nord, quindi preferiva allevare animali adatti a quegli ambienti.

Erano pochi rispetto agli altri capi di bestiame in quanto si trattava di bestie impossibili da far riprodurre in cattività, inoltre erano decisamente scorbutiche, dotate di denti affilati e difficili da addestrare, quindi era arduo catturarli e domarli. Tuttavia, una volta addestrati, erano ottime cavalcature per la caccia e la guerra.

Gli animali simili ad orici che trottavano placidamente tra le zampe di uno degli scorpioni più piccoli, infine, erano chiamati _mumba: _fornivano latte, carne, pelle e lavoro, grazie alla loro straordinaria forza.

Oltre la moto di Defender, intanto, Lancer aveva rinunciato a discutere col figlio, e si era arreso, spostandosi al fianco di Stoker . Appena libero, Throttle saltò dalla moto del topo nero, rotolando in terra per attutire l'impatto, si alzò rapidamente e si mise nella traiettoria di una delle chele dello scorpione che li sovrastava, e che l'animale teneva pigramente a poche decine di centimetri dal suolo. Modo gridò atterrito vedendo che l'animale non rallentava, ma il topino fulvo era abituato a quella che per lui era una manovra di routine: fece qualche passo di corsa e saltò dritto tra le valve chitinose della chela, sfruttando le irregolarità della loro superficie e lo slancio preso, per poter salire in fretta sulla tenaglia con una capriola e sedere sull'immenso pedipalpo. Da lì si guardò attorno fino a individuare la moto di Defender, e si sbracciò per attirare l'attenzione degli occupanti del mezzo.

"Modo! Hai intenzione di restare ad annoiarti su quella moto per tutto il giorno?" Gridò allegramente: "Andiamo! Vieni! Di sopra stanno facendo una battaglia! Non possiamo perdercela!"

Ovviamente il topino fulvo si riferiva al pericoloso gioco di lanciarsi le pietre dal dorso di uno scorpione all'altro. Evidentemente era un passatempo apprezzato durante i lunghi viaggi…. E Modo ne era allettato…

Modo sentì Defender che si irrigidiva irritato. Il grosso topo sfregiato non tollerava avere Erranti troppo vicini a lui, e non voleva in nessun modo mescolarsi a loro. Era venuto solo perché era stato un ordine diretto di Stoker. Il fatto che uno di loro si rivolgesse così a Modo lo infastidiva molto… ma Rose gli aveva fatto giurare che non avrebbe fatto nulla per ostacolare Modo e Throttle, e lui manteneva sempre le sue promesse.

"Ehm… Zio Defender…." La voce di Modo nell'interfono del casco lo fece quasi sussultare.

"Che c'è"

"Ecco… posso andare con Throttle?"

Ovvio. Doveva saperlo. Non gli andava di discutere con un ragazzino, e nemmeno che il suo nipotino ripetesse quella manovra sconsiderata che aveva visto compiere al monello.

Sospirò e si rivolse al topino grigio: "Te la senti?"

Modo non aspettava altro e annuì vigorosamente. Stava sognando sicuramente, si disse estasiato, e che bel sogno!

"Sarai da solo in mezzo a quella gentagl… a quella gente" lo ammonì mentre si avvicinava alla pinza seghettata dall'interno: "Sii prudente"

Modo non lo stava nemmeno ascoltando, si alzò in piedi sulla sella della moto e si aggrappò saldamente alla mano dell'amico fulvo, che lo aiutò ad issarsi sul pedipalpo dorato assieme a lui.

Stoker, che aveva notato la manovra e l'aveva seguita dallo specchietto retrovisore, annuì in omaggio al coraggio di Modo e all'accortezza di Defender: rifiutare l'invito di Throttle sarebbe stato scambiato per disprezzo e, sebbene fosse quasi certo che quella non fosse una sfida, temeva che la cosa avrebbe potuto avere conseguenze negative.

"Se vuoi dico a Throttle di evitarlo in futuro: non voglio mettervi in difficoltà" offrì Lancer, che aveva seguito la scena al pari dell'amico, fugandone così i timori.

"No, non importa, Modo è un ragazzo coscienzioso, ed è giusto che si diverta un po'. Sembra aver legato molto con tuo figlio"

"Già, ma non è uno di noi, e non è abituato ad avere a che fare con animali tanto grandi, se fare cose simili vi preoccupa non siete costretti. Non vogliamo mettervi alla prova" chiarì il topo dal manto bronzeo.

Stoker sorrise: Lancer aveva capito perfettamente quello che lui e gli altri Freedom Fighter temevano. Poteva essere un guerriero spietato, ma non una persona malvagia.

"Grazie Lan, immagino la fatica e le discussioni che ti sarà costato" il topo bruno aveva una mezza idea che il rispetto e la cortesia che gli stavano dimostrando i componenti del campo non fossero del tutto frutto della semplice socievolezza: probabilmente il nobile si era preso carico della loro incolumità, e si era fatto garante della loro buona fede. Pregò che tutti si comportassero bene e non creassero così troppi problemi al suo generoso amico.

Lancer si strinse nelle spalle e ridacchiò.

Pochi metri più indietro, qualcun altro aveva osservato la scena con molto, troppo interesse: Vinnie.

Il topino bianco ardeva dal desiderio di tentare anche lui nell'impresa di saltare su una chela del gigantesco scorpione, e voleva raggiungere i due amici che si stavano divertendo a scalare il braccio della bestia per raggiungerne il dorso. Rifletté a lungo sulla manovra, rivedendone mentalmente tutte le fasi per assicurarsi di aver ben compreso la teoria. Vincent era molto giovane, ma aveva già dimostrato un talento innato per le acrobazie, talento reso più efficace dalla sua totale mancanza di prudenza. L'idea di saltare tra le pinze armate del bestione lo solleticava terribilmente….

La fortuna era dalla sua, Clearance si allontanò dallo scorpione per uscire dalla sua ombra, e si ritrovò proprio davanti alla chela sinistra della bestia.

Fu un attimo. Senza pensare, Vinnie saltò.

Udì l'urlo straziante di sua madre un istante prima di urtare con violenza il suolo. Stordito, si rialzò scrollando la testa, e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il gigantesco arto che scorreva rasente al terreno a pochi metri da lui. Ignorando lo scompiglio che si stava generando alle sue spalle scattò in una rapida rincorsa e spiccò un secondo salto.

Throttle si volse di scatto, sentendo il grido, e vide subito il corpo candido del giovane amico… troppo vicino alla chela…

Senza pensarci su lasciò scivolare lungo l'arto lucente, abbandonando uno stravolto Modo a metà della scalata e arrestandosi bruscamente sulla parte anteriore della pinza; non aveva modo di ordinare alla bestia di fermarsi dal punto dove si trovava, perché le chele erano troppo corazzate per permettere una qualunque sensazione tattile, quindi corse lungo il tarso pronto a lanciarsi giù per cercare di spostare il topino dalla traiettoria della tenaglia. In quell'istante Vinnie saltò, atterrando scompostamente tra le valve della chela e issandosi abilmente sull'articolazione del bulbo mobile.

Throttle lo afferrò prontamente.

"Vincent! Ma sei matto? Avvertici prima di fare cose del genere!"

Il topino gli rivolse un disarmante e gioioso sorriso: "Che forza! Hai visto che salto perfetto?" cinguettò felice e orgoglioso.

Throttle rimase sbigottito. Poi ridacchiò: "Beh, in effetti è stato un bel salto, bisogna solo correggere un po' i tempi: dovevi aspettare che la chela fosse più bassa e un po' più aperta. E solo una questione di ritmo. Quando ci fermeremo, stasera, ti insegno con Marwari, che è più piccolo ed è più facile salire" spiegò indicando con il pollice lo scorpione che procedeva in coda al gruppo, e che aveva quasi la metà della stazza di quello su cui erano loro. Intanto, la coppia fu raggiunta da un lato da Modo, che aveva trovato il modo di scendere , e dall'altro da Clearance e Sutra, entrambi atterriti.

"VINCENT!" Ruggì il padre: "Stai bene?"

Il topino si sporse dalla chela e rise allegramente: "Certo! Hai visto che bravo sono stato?"

Se l'anima dei due giovani genitori fosse stata un radiatore, probabilmente sarebbe saltata in aria la valvola….

"BRAVO?" ruggì Sutra mentre la madre scoppiava in lacrime affidando la guida al pilota automatico della sua moto: "SCENDI DA LI CHE TI SBRICIOLO!"

A Vinnie venne il sospetto che la sua acrobazia potesse non aver raccolto troppi consensi.

"Ci hai fatto prendere un accidente! Potevi ucciderti!" gemette la topina bruna ancora in lacrime.

"Oh mamma! Non poteva succedere! Sapevo quello che stavo facendo" replicò inflessibile Vinnie.

Throttle e Modo si guardarono sbalorditi: "Lo sapeva?" chiese il topino fulvo al compagno.

Modo scrollò la testa: "Per lui supporre e sapere sono la stessa cosa" rispose sarcasticamente.

Anche Stoker e Defender li raggiunsero: "Che succede?" chiese ansiosamente Stoker: "Ho sentito Clearance gridare!... e cosa diavolo ci fa Vinnie sulla chela?"

"Ci è saltato da solo e con immensa abilità!" rispose prima di tutti il fiero topino bianco.

Sutra valutò seriamente di centrarlo con uno stivale e poi cuocerlo sulla graticola la sera stessa.

I due genitori cominciarono ad inveire sul figlio assieme, e il gruppetto di guerrieri ansiosi assistette alla scena dapprima sbigottito, e poi divertito.

Lancer si avvicinò a sua volta al gruppetto.

"State innervosendo lo scorpione stando così vicini alla chela! Si può sapere cosa c'è che non va?" ringhiò scocciato dal caos che i nuovi arrivati stavano creando.

"C'è che mio figlio stava per uccidersi seguendo l'esempio del tuo! Disgraziato! Selvaggio!" Scattò Clearance.

Lancer fissò il gruppetto di bambini senza capire, ma sentendo la rabbia crescere in lui come magma nella caldera di un vulcano. Throttle ricambiò il suo sguardo stringendosi nelle spalle. Neanche lui aveva capito dove fosse il problema: Vincent era vivo, no?

"Uccidersi? Ma sono solo saliti sullo scorpione. E nessuno si è fatto male, no?" chiese con furente calma.

Stoker si frappose fisicamente tra i due per evitare che scoppiasse un casino: aveva condiviso sufficiente tempo con Lancer da sapere che lui reagiva sempre prontamente ad insulti o provocazioni e che, al pari di ogni Errante, non servivano particolari minacce per indurlo a uccidere i suoi avversari. Clearance non stava solo rischiando la sua vita, stava rischiando di compromettere l'esito di tutta la missione: Serra aveva un bisogno disperato di quella alleanza. A qualunque costo.

"Lancer, Vince è troppo piccolo per fare queste cose" spiegò evitando che l'irruenza della madre preoccupata creasse problemi e scoccando un'occhiata di fuoco alla topina per zittirla: "Non è abituato a fare queste cose. Un conto è che Modo si faccia tirare sulla chela, un'altra cosa è che Vincent si lanci da una moto in corsa e salti su quel coso da solo…"

Il tipo fulvo sbuffò: " Beh, stiamo andando piano! E poi la manovra gli è riuscita, no? Che problemi avete? I bambini imparano, se non li si lascia fare diventano larve incapaci come… "

"Lancer, possiamo andare a parlarne più avanti?"

Lancer diede rabbiosamente gas e Stoker lo seguì dopo aver segnalato a Defender di allontanarsi.

"Si può sapere che diavolo vi prende tutto ad un tratto? Prima mi dici che i ragazzi possono stare sugli scorpioni e poi quella scalmanata si avventa su di me e mio figlio perché i ragazzi sono saliti!" sbottò Lancer appena furono fuori portata d'udito degli altri Stanziali.

"Senti, sono cose da genitori, te l'ho già detto, Vincent è troppo piccolo!"

"Troppo piccolo? Ha otto anni! Santissima Madre di Marte! Cosa pretendete, che se ne stia in vaso come una _tallia_?" Lancer si riferiva ad una piccola pianta simile ad un cactus, tipica di Marte, che veniva spesso coltivata in vaso… o meglio, che veniva coltivata da chi poteva permettersi abbastanza acqua da annaffiarla.

Stoker ridacchiò al paragone.

"Non mi piace che mio figlio venga rimproverato da uno Stanziale, Stoke. Specialmente quando non ha fatto nulla di male. E non mi piace che uno stanziale mi dia del selvaggio"

Eccolo il vero problema.

"Lan… senti… Clearance è turbata: noi educhiamo diversamente i nostri figli, diamo loro delle regole e non li esponiamo a pericoli inutili"

"Pericoli inutili? I vostri bambini sono delle larve! Non sanno fare nulla, come pretendete di poterli poi buttare su un campo di battaglia se non imparano fin da piccoli come ci si muove nel mondo! Siamo in un mondo in geurra Stoke, è ora che ve ne rendiate conto! E solo i guerrieri possono sopravvivere! Ecco perché non esistono grandi combattenti tra gli Stanziali!"

Stoker cominciava a sentirsi un po' offeso: "Beh, con tutte le nostre restrizioni noi permettiamo ai nostri figli di arrivare a festeggiare la maggiore età almeno!"

"Per poi farsi uccidere alla prima battaglia! Basta guardare quel poppante che guida la moto verde! Si farà uccidere alla prima scaramuccia!" Lancer si riferiva a Camaro, che aveva appena cominciato il suo addestramento e ovviamente non aveva le straordinarie capacità dei topi veterani, sebbene agli occhi di un terrestre le sue competenze sarebbero sembrate straordinarie: " Guarda Throttle invece: a dieci anni ha già ucciso cinque nemici! Lui si che diverrà un guerriero degno di questo nome!"

"E ne vai fiero? Allora davvero sei un selvaggio! Un assassino!" ora anche Stoker era furioso.

La lite stava per degenerare quando la terra attorno a loro esplose come un mare ribollente. Dalla sabbia emersero strani tentacoli violacei che frustavano selvaggiamente l'aria alla ricerca di prede: un piccolo branco di calamari dai denti a sciabola li stava attaccando.

Questi mostri sono molto simili ai calamari terrestri, ma molto più grandi, con rostri dotati di barbigli affilati come rasoi – da qui il nome di calamari dai denti a sciabola- e la capacità di muoversi attraverso la sabbia come i loro simili terrestri fanno nell'acqua. Completamente ciechi, essi basano i loro spostamenti su un complesso sistema di rilevamento sonar e sulla loro capacità di percepire le più piccole vibrazioni del terreno anche a grande distanza. Di norma si sarebbero tenuti ben alla larga dagli scorpioni dorati, che sono i loro predatori naturali, ma questo piccolo gruppo era affamato, e non trovava prede da molto tempo. Spinti dalla fame, avevano tentato il tutto per tutto, e avevano deciso di attaccare sperando di poter fuggire con qualche preda prima di finire presi dalle chele di uno dei giganti dorati.

L'intero campo reagì con prontezza impressionante: erano abituati a quel genere di imprevisti e sapevano bene quale strategia usare.

In pochi istanti l'intero campo si mobilitò estraendo le armi e lanciandosi ferocemente all'attacco di qualunque cosa si levasse dalla sabbia. Nessuno degli Stanziali riuniti quel giorno aveva mai visto veramente e in prima persona un Errante combattere, ed era uno spettacolo impressionante.

Feroci e spietati, si lanciavano contro i calamari appena essi si mostravano, usando lazi per afferrare i tentacoli e trascinare i loro corpi flaccidi fuori dalla sabbia e farli a pezzi in pochi minuti. Combattevano con qualunque arma, dai fucili ai coltelli, persino con i denti, se l'arma veniva loro strappata di mano; evitando con naturalezza le chele scattanti degli scorpioni che, nel frattempo, coglievano volentieri l'occasione di fare un bello spuntino; per nulla disturbati dagli spari dei topi appostati sui loro basti.

In poco tempo il terreno divenne un pantano viscido di sangue verdastro e appiccicoso, costellato dai corpi sbrindellati dei mostri uccisi. Stoker e Defender avevano messo a segno un paio di buoni colpi, abbattendo da soli una delle bestie, mentre Clearance e Sutra si erano occupati di allontanare i bambini dalla chela su cui erano appollaiati, quando l'immenso scorpione dorato aveva deciso che era ora di rifocillarsi un po'.

Ormai la bravata di Vincent, così come il diverbio tra Stoker e Lancer erano dimenticati, nell'esultanza della vittoria: solo un _mumba_ era caduto vittima dei calamari dai denti a sciabola e non c'erano che feriti lievi. Era stato un combattimento eccellente, si resero tutti conto radunandosi per fare la conta dei danni e dei feriti.

"Suppongo che in effetti Vincent sarebbe più al sicuro in groppa a quel gigante" sospirò Clearance, in quella che era la frase più simile ad un'offerta di scuse che lei poteva permettersi di rivolgere ad un Errante.

Lancer stava per replicare piccato, ma decise di reprimere la sua natura battagliera e di cercare di tollerare: la gente di quella topina sarebbe divenuta un suo alleato commerciale se tutto fosse andato come previsto, non era conveniente proseguire nei litigi con i suoi futuri clienti.

"Sarebbe bastato che ci avessi avvertito di quello che volevi fare e ti avremmo fatto salire come aveva fatto Modo" borbottò piccata, Clearance, rivolgendosi ora a Vinnie nella vana speranza che il bimbo non ripetesse simili prodezze in futuro.

"Prometti di essere più prudente in futuro" grugnì Sutra, aiutando il piccolo a risalire nuovamente sul grosso pedipalpo con gli altri topini per poter raggiungere il dorso dello scorpione che li avrebbe trasportati e tenuti al sicuro allo stesso tempo.

"Certo!" trillò Vinnie senza nemmeno aver sentito quello che gli diceva il padre.

"Throttle, vai su e fai calare una scala per i tuoi amici" intervenne Lancer rivolgendosi al figlio: "Saranno al sicuro sul dorso di Segesta, e inoltre il baldacchino che porta ha le ringhiere" assicurò il topo fulvo con un tono tra il condiscendente ed il disgustato.

"Chi è Segesta?" chiese il curioso Vinnie giocherellando con un pezzo di tentacolo rimasto incastrato tra le lame seghettate della chela.

"La bella signora a cui sei appena saltato in braccio" rispose lui ridendo. Vinnie aveva il potere di strappare sempre un sorriso alle persone che aveva attorno.

Modo seguì con lo sguardo il compagno dal manto bronzo-dorato risalire abilmente l'arto lucente e issarsi sul dorso, bersagliato giocosamente- ma con una notevole violenza – da alcuni ragazzini appollaiati poco sopra ai cheliceri della paziente Segesta, che gli tiravano pezzi di pomice e sabbia.

Poco dopo che fu scomparso dalla vista, in groppa all'animale scoppiò un pandemonio colossale di urla e schiamazzi vari.

"HEY! Poca _rùggia_ 1 lassù!" rimproverò Lancer avvicinandosi minacciosamente alla zampa di Segesta e ed evitando con naturalezza la chela grande quanto una navetta da trasposto leggero: "Guardate che vengo su! Throttle! Smetti di fare il cretino e butta la scaletta! Dobbiamo ripartire!"

I ragazzi si calmarono e Throttle obbedì solerte: "Ma ci stavamo divertendo!" protestò come il bambino che era.

Modo e Vinnie si arrampicarono sulla scaletta che si era srotolata lungo il "braccio" di Segesta e raggiunsero Throttle che li presentò ai suoi amici; in tutta la tribù c'erano solo tre novizi, incluso Throttle e cinque bambini più piccoli. Una tale carenza di giovani era una delle terribili conseguenze della guerra in corso: i Plutarkiani erano vili senza pietà, e il loro primo bersaglio erano invariabilmente gli inermi.

A tenere buoni i bambini e dirigere i passi della lucente Segesta –Modo scoprì con meraviglia che l'animale aveva più di 200 anni ed era a buona ragione l'orgoglio ed il vanto del clan- c'erano due donne, una topina di mezz'età dal manto roano ed i capelli intrecciati di nastri scarlatti, e un'anziana che catturò subito lo sguardo dei nuovi venuti.

Si trattava di Alu-Zele, _nonna_ Zele per chi la conosceva: uno dei più temuti e riveriti sciamani tra gli Erranti. Era una topina dall'indefinibile età, il cui manto era candido come un ghiacciaio d'alta quota, abbigliata con una strana accozzaglia di pelli e tessuti di tutte le più vibranti e calde tonalità di marrone; il suo corpo era inoltre ricoperto da centinaia di ninnoli, ossicini, teschi di piccoli animali, piume e pendenti d'ogni sorta, tutti dai colori tenui e smorzati, al contrario delle abitudini della sua gente, e in numero tale da nascondere quasi completamente le forme del suo fisico. Ma la cosa più impressionante era il teschio che portava a mo' di cappello, che apparteneva ad un _samar_, ed era stato scarnificato e ricoperto di sculture a sbalzo e pitture rossicce, piume marroni e ramate e campanelli dorati. Al posto degli occhi erano stati incastonati due rubini di eccezionale dimensione che rilucevano dando un'impressione di vita ultraterrena, nel buio delle orbite.

Guardandola si aveva la sconcertante impressione che fossero due esseri senzienti, o un'unica creatura con due teste, mentre da lontano pareva uno spirito ultraterreno, con una teschio al posto del capo.

Zele era una di quelle persone che si notano anche tra mille identiche nell'aspetto. Emanava saggezza e forza in una misura che travalicava le capacità fisiche, una sorta di quieta imponenza, come quando si guardano gli occhi di una tigre che sonnecchia nell'afa di un pomeriggio d'estate. Chiunque le parlasse si ritrovava ben presto in condizione di sottomessa ammirazione, avvolto dalla potenza della sua presenza che pareva poter stritolare l'anima di chiunque avesse incrociato il suo sguardo. Bella e terribile come un'armata schierata, l'avrebbe definita qualcuno.

Tuttavia sapeva mostrare anche il lato dolce e materno che è in ogni femmina, qualunque sia la razza di appartenenza, il segno esteriore del potere innato di generare vite che è in ogni donna. E fu proprio quel lato che offrì ai bambini che le si avvicinarono, sorridendo graziosamente nella rete di rughe che le sollevavano il pelo del musetto un tempo grazioso quanto una rosa di maggio.

"Ah! Il mio bambino dorato!" ridacchiò buttando le braccia tintinnanti al collo di Throttle, che era il suo unico nipote ancora in vita: "E chi mi ha portato il mio piccolo?" mormorò suadente allargando le braccia in un curioso gesto, che poteva essere la stilizzazione di un abbraccio, per porgere omaggio ai due nuovi bambini. Modo sussultò nel notare che gli occhi della topolina non avevano pupille, ne cornea, o iride: erano due specchi scarlatti e perfettamente lisci. Sentì le dita di Vinnie che si serravano alla stoffa della sua giacca.

"Loro sono Modo e Vincent" li presentò Throttle.

"Ma guarda-guarda…" la sua voce era una nenia suadente: "Da quanto tempo non vedo un altro Prediletto" cinguettò volgendosi verso il topino bianco e avvicinandosi ai due. Profumava come una cattedrale la notte della vigilia.

Vinnie si sentì osservato troppo intensamente e si nascose dietro a Modo. Zele rise: "Un gioiello di marmo protetto da uno scudo di ardesia! Non temete, venite più vicino e fate contenti gli occhi di una vecchia stanca!"

"Melodrammatica!" sbuffò Throttle.

Poco alla vota i due persero il loro timore nei confronti della sciamana e in loro rinacque la solita curiosità di bambini. Una volta che le domande si furono esaurite, i due topini Stanziali si mescolarono con gli altri, nel darsi battaglia giocosamente e caracollando in giro per l'ampio baldacchino.

Il tesoro più prezioso che quel gruppo di topi portava con se era ora al sicuro, nel centro del Campo Lento, cuore pulsante del loro futuro protetto e custodito dalla sublime potenza dell'arma più potente della tribù: Segesta.

L' oscurità li raggiunse presto, preceduta da un tramonto infuocato, ed il sole morente fu testimone dei preparativi del campo per fermarsi la notte.

Camaro raggiunse i topini e nonna Zele e si presentò rigidamente, sconvolto dalla sciamana ma deciso a non mostrare paura nei suoi confronti.

Gli Erranti erano un popolo chiassoso e allegro, e la notte fu ben presto illuminata da numerosi falò che bruciavano ossa e letame, accesi sui baldacchini dei cinque immensi scorpioni dorati, distesi e assopiti in cerchio.

Non avevano bivaccato sul terreno per via del pericolo di essere aggrediti dai calamari dai denti a sciabola. Gli unici a correre rischi erano i loro animali, radunati a terra, al centro del circolo di scorpioni acquattati. Era una cosa rara, ma poteva accadere che un calamaro attaccasse le bestie, se era sufficientemente affamato da vincere la paura degli scorpioni, ma la perdita di qualche capo di bestiame era un'eventualità che essi mettevano in conto e non se ne crucciavano troppo: era il corso della natura, non potevano opporvisi.

Attorno al fuoco allestito sul dorso di Segesta, il gruppetto di Stanziali assistette divertito a balli e canti, nonché ad una divertente sequela di scherzi e giochi di gruppo. Ma Modo sentiva la mancanza del suo giovane amico fulvo. Throttle era partito appena il campo si fu sistemato per la notte, assieme al padre, Engine e gli altri novizi. Stoker si era fatto scuro in volto.

"E' stata individuata una pattuglia di Schiavisti a poche ore da qui" aveva detto quando Modo gli aveva chiesto dove andava il gruppetto.

"Vogliono assicurarsi che non ci attacchino" dedusse Modo innocentemente.

Il generale si voltò, quindi si chinò per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi. Non voleva che Modo idealizzasse quella gente e in particolare Throttle, non perché fosse contrario all'amicizia che si stava instaurando, che gli ricordava molto quella che condivideva con Lancer, ma perché Modo doveva imparare ad accettare le persone per ciò che erano, pregi e difetti inclusi. Modo aveva ereditato lo spirito nobile del padre e tendeva a valutare il mondo attraverso il proprio credo e ad attribuire agli altri le proprie convinzioni, senza pensare che, specialmente in quel caso, i parametri erano completamente diversi. Se non voleva che il piccolo si scottasse, Stoker doveva mostrargli che stava giocando con un fuoco molto, molto caldo.

"Gli Schiavisti non attaccano mai gli Erranti, Modo. Li temono e non si avvicinano nemmeno" gli disse lentamente.

Il topino parve confuso: "Allora che cosa ci sono andati a fare?"

Un lampo di comprensione gli attraversò i lineamenti un attimo prima che le parole di Stoker lo colpissero come macigni: " Sono andati ad ucciderli" il topo aveva scelto appositamente di essere diretto e spietato perché non ci fossero margini di incomprensione.

"Non è vero!"

"Modo" lo chiamò il topo bruno afferrandogli le spalle: "Pensaci, cosa credi che possano voler fare, armati come sono? Throttle e gli altri devono imparare ad uccidere, e devono riscattare i loro anni da infanti."

Modo lo guardò, non voleva che il suo nuovo miglior amico fosse un assassino.

"Ma non possono, gli Schiavisti non ci hanno fatto nulla di male! Lancer ha detto…"

"Che valgono solo le vite prese in battaglia, lo so. Ma noi topi siamo nemici dei Ratti e dei Sand Riders"

"E allora?"

"Guerra preventiva Modo. Li uccideranno tutti meno uno, perché torni indietro e ricordi agli altri che non è buona cosa avventurarsi in un territorio popolato da Erranti"

Modo chinò la testa e le orecchie, e Stoker si sentì in dovere di addolcirgli la pillola.

"Gli Erranti sono diversi da noi. Ragionano in modo differente, ma non per questo sono da definire assassini. Lancer è una bravissima persona, anche se ha preso molte vite"

"Anche se è un killer, volevi dire"

Stoker sorrise teneramente e gli fece alzare il musetto triste: "E' un predatore Modo, uno dei più efficienti in circolazione. E suo figlio è come lui. Pensa agli scorpioni" fece un gesto per indicare le meravigliose bestie accoccolate in cerchio: "Loro uccidono perché è la loro natura, per mangiare, oppure per difendere il loro territorio. Se ci rifletti, scoprirai che non sono poi così diversi dagli scorpioni….. e nemmeno noi lo siamo"

Modo piegò la testa di lato in un gesto interrogativo.

"Cosa credi, che le mie mani, o quelle dello zio Defender, siano pulite?" spiegò allora il topo bruno mostrandogli i palmi: " Tu vuoi diventare un Freedom Fighter. Cosa credi che dovrai fare quando lo sarai a pieno titolo?"

"I-Io…" balbettò Modo.

"Non dirmi che non ci avevi mai pensato. Possiamo vincere questa guerra solo uccidendo i nostri nemici. Ciò che ci distingue dagli Erranti è solo che noi facciamo prigionieri e loro no"

"Throttle resta sempre Throttle. Anche se stasera va là e uccide dei ratti. Avrà fatto una cosa sbagliata, ma non sarà mai _tutto_ sbagliato"

La vocina alle loro spalle li fece quasi saltare fuori dalle loro pellicce, non solo perché non si erano accorti dell'arrivo di Vinnie, ma anche perché non erano abituati a sentire un ragionamento simile uscire da quella bocca.

Stoker rise e afferrò il piccolo strofinandogli vivacemente la testa facendolo guaire indispettito. Poi lo raddrizzò e lo depose accanto a Modo, quindi li strinse entrambi per un braccio perché lo ascoltassero attentamente.

"Mi sorprende dirlo, ma Vinnie ha ragione. Possono fare cose che noi reputiamo sbagliate, ma non possono … essere tutti sbagliati. Loro hanno fatto i loro conti, e le loro azioni sono la risposta migliore che sono riusciti a trovare ai problemi che avevano. Solo il tempo potrà dire chi aveva ragione… e non è detto che non finiscano per avercela entrambi i popoli. Throttle è un bravo bambino, e un amico fedele. Non rovinate la vostra amicizia solo perché la sua gente ha scelto di insegnargli a combattere un po' prima. E se qualcosa di lui vi disturba, o non vi quadra, forse parlandogliene potrete risolverla. Capito?"

Entrambi i topini annuirono. Vinnie scappò via tornando immediatamente ad essere se stesso e fiondandosi, con sommo orrore della madre, nel mezzo della mandia di _etha_, deciso a uscire da quella selva di zoccoli scalcianti –si era fiondato in mezzo alle povere bestie urlando come un ossesso- con almeno una di quelle bellissime penne come trofeo. Li aveva adocchiati dal mattino e non intendeva risalire sullo scorpione se non avesse potuto portare con se una di quelle piume.

Modo rimase un attimo indietro, riflettendo sulle parole del generale. Se uccidere era assiomaticamente sbagliato, come poteva esserci un modo di farlo in maniera corretta?

Il suo ragionamento fu bruscamente interrotto da un grosso _etha_ in fuga, che rischiò di travolgerlo, inseguito da un Errante sghignazzante. Sembrava che quella gente trovasse le bravate di Vinnie molto divertenti, anche quando costavano loro ore di lavoro per rimediare ai danni….

Più tardi ne parlò con Camaro. Suo fratello rimase altrettanto turbato dal realizzare che la carriera che aveva tanto sognato di intraprendere lo avrebbe portato a diventare un omicida. Non aveva mai pensato a quante vite avrebbe dovuto spezzare per divenire un osannato eroe di guerra.

"Non possiamo farci un bel niente" concluse il ragazzino: "Non abbiamo scelto noi di avviare questa guerra, e l'unica cosa che i Plutarkiani capiscono sono i laser. Ma una volta che sarà finita noi smetteremo di uccidere, mentre gli Erranti no. E' questo a renderci migliori."

Modo sospirò: non ne era convinto.

"Ho conosciuto uno di loro. Wristpin. Sai?" fece all'improvviso Camaro cambiando argomento.

Modo ricordava l'anziano topo dalla pelliccia striata di marrone che era nella squadra la prima volta che aveva incontrato Lancer. Attese che il fratello proseguisse.

"E' un tipo forte. Racconta un sacco di storie di guerra, e sa un sacco di cose su come guidare sui terreni più diversi. Mi ha promesso che mi insegnerà un paio di manovre, quando ci fermeremo a questo _Campo dei Morti_"

"Allora ti piace?"

"Non ho detto questo, Modo. Dico solo che forse … e sottolineo _forse _…. Qualcuno di questa gente potrebbe essere… interessante"

Modo ridacchiò. Ecco il Camaro che conosceva. Quanto gli era mancato!

Throttle e gli altri tornarono che era quasi mattina. Chanel, la bella moto di Lancer, aveva qualche segno di bruciature da laser sulle fiancate e tutti i topi sfoggiavano qualche ferita di poco conto e qualche strappo nei vestiti. Le bandoliere che portavano erano quasi vuote di munizioni, e uno dei _samar _che li aveva accompagnati zoppicava leggermente. Furono salutati premurosamente dai topi rimasti al campo, che si occuparono dei loro animali e mezzi e li condussero verso gli scorpioni perché potessero ripulirsi e medicare le ferite. Nonna Zele accorse accanto a Lancer, che stava aiutando il figlio a scendere dal suo _samar_ . Lancer sfoggiava uno stanco ma trionfante sorriso. Modo non capì cosa diceva, mentre la vecchia topina li accompagnava entrambi alle docce soniche, ma il gesto che fece, sollevando quattro dita, e le festose grida delle persone che li accompagnavano non lasciarono dubbi al topino plumbeo. Throttle aveva riscattato quella sera, la metà dei suoi anni da infante.

A dieci anni appena compiuti, aveva ucciso ormai cinque persone.

E ne era felice.

Il Campo Lento si rimise in moto subito dopo aver rifocillato e medicato i guerrieri di rientro. Coloro che avevano preso parte alla spedizione di quella notte, non avrebbero viaggiato a terra, ma a bordo degli scorpioni o dei pik up, in modo che potessero dormire e riprendersi dalle fatiche.

Segesta apparteneva da generazioni alla famiglia di Alu-Zele e Lancer, quindi, lui e suo figlio avrebbero viaggiato su di lei. Modo non era sicuro di voler fare altrettanto: si sentiva tradito dal topino fulvo. Ma Throttle lo venne a cercare.

"Vieni un attimo, Modo" gli disse stanco. Teneva le orecchie basse, lasciava che la coda strisciasse in terra e le sue antenne erano divenute rosa pallido, tanta era la stanchezza accumulata. Ma aveva parlato con suo padre durante il rientro, e Lancer gli aveva spiegato molte cose sugli Stanziali. Incluso il fatto che sarebbe stato considerato un assassino se gli Stanziali avessero saputo cosa erano andati a fare quella notte. E l'avrebbero saputo.

Throttle non voleva che Modo lo considerasse una persona abbietta.

Condusse l'amico all'ombra di un parasole d'avorio e broccato, sedendosi su uno dei tanti cuscini sparsi sul tappeto che ricopriva le assi di legno del "basto" che portava Segesta.

"Volevo solo dirti che non penso di aver sbagliato" esordì: "Io sono anche questo. Lo sai … "

Lancer lo aveva preparato ad una serie di reazioni che avrebbe potuto avere il suo amico stanziale. Tranne a quella che ebbe: Modo ridacchiò divertito.

"Si, lo so. Ci ho pensato molto. E mi va bene. Cioè no, non mi va bene: continuo a credere che sia sbagliato, ma mi basta sapere che tu ne sei consapevole. Hai molti più pregi che difetti. Mi vai bene così come sei"

Throttle lo guardò sbigottito.

"ooook… quindi suppongo che il chilometrico e faticosamente preparato discorso per convincerti che non sono un mostro sia fatica inutile…."

Stavolta Modo rise apertamente: "Se vuoi puoi farmelo lo stesso! Basta solo che mi prometti che non mi chiedi di festeggiare le uccisioni che porti a termine. Non condivido, lo sai"

"Nessuna baldoria. ok. Capito"

"Quanti erano?"

"Chi?"

Modo sospirò: "Gli schiavisti"

"Big Fella…"

"Non voglio sapere quanti ne hai uccisi, lo so già. Solo quanto era grande la pattuglia"

"E come fai a saperlo?"

"Ho le mie fonti"

"Big Fella!"

"Ho un nome, lo sai?"

"Certo"

A volte parlare con Throttle poteva essere frustrante.

Poco più in la, abbastanza lontani da lasciare ai due bambini un po' di privacy, sedevano a gambe incrociate Lancer e Stoker. Il topo bronzeo gemette appoggiandosi con i gomiti ad una delle corde della balaustra e lasciando penzolare la testa nel vuoto, il trucco fresco che si era rifatto attorno agli occhi dopo la doccia, brillava intenso e scurissimo.

"Ma quanto ci mettono! Voglio andare a dormire!" i due bambini infatti parlavano animatamente standosene sui cuscini che il nobile Errante aveva programmato di usare per dormire. Lancer non aveva voglia di dormire sul duro legno del basto di Segesta, ma non voleva nemmeno disturbare i ragazzini che stavano evidentemente parlando di cose serie.

Stoker rise: "Noi quanto ci mettemmo quando facemmo lo stesso discorso?"

Lancer sollevò bruscamente la testa fissando i due bambini: "Un'intera giornata" realizzò.

Stoker continuò a sghignazzare.

"Ora vado là e gli dico di darsi una mossa"

"Lan. Hanno bisogno di farlo tanto quanto ne abbiamo avuto noi"

"Tu"

"Chi?"

"_Essssèh…. Buonanotte!_ "

"Finiscila di fare il cretino!" ruggì il topo bruno: "Cosa vuol dire _tu_?"

"Vuol dire te: Stoker. E' un pronome personale, sai?"

A volte parlare con Lancer poteva essere frustrante.

Ma Stoker era abituato a farlo. Sgrovigliò le gambe e assestò una potente tallonata alla coda dell'amico, fortunatamente colpì uno degli anelli d'acciaio che la ornavano, e che la protesse in parte dall'impatto. L'Errante guaì e saltò direttamente in piedi.

"Mi hai fatto male!" protestò con veemenza.

"Si. Ci contavo. Ora. Cosa vuol dire _tu_?"

"Non lo sai che gli Erranti sono famosi per le loro spietate vendette?" ma la finta ferocia che aveva sul volto non faceva effetto sull'amico Stanziale, nemmeno dopo tanto tempo: "Intendevo dire che eri tu quello che ne aveva bisogno. Siete voi quelli che codificano e regolamentano tutto" si arrese Lancer lasciandosi cadere nuovamente si pavimento in legno: "La vostra società è tutta un _no_: no allo sfoggio di troppi gioielli, no ai tatuaggi, no all'andare dove si vuole, no qui, no li… e che non si parli per carità di mordere!"

Stoker rise, in effetti l'amico aveva ragione. Gli Erranti erano abituati a pensare con la loro testa e a fare un po' come gli pareva, molto più delle altre popolazioni di topi. Per questo non avevano un esercito vero e proprio. Tuttavia il loro modo di pensare liberale li metteva maggiormente in grado di accettare le differenze, comprese quelle di persone con una cultura differente. Nel saltare addosso al topo sfinito per una breve rissa amichevole, Stoker ricordò perché aveva trovato tanto piacevole la compagnia di Lancer.

Ansanti si appoggiarono nuovamente alla balaustra di corde, cullati dai movimenti dell'incedere di Segesta.

"Dimmi un po'" esordì con voce strascicata dopo pochi minuti Lancer: "Esattamente quante regole avete con i bambini?"

Stoker lo fissò, ma il topo fulvo guardava sonnacchioso un punto indefinito alle sue spalle.

"Regole? Con i bambini?" chiese Stoker non capendo dove Lancer volesse andare a parare, che volesse tirare fuori la discussione che avevano avuto il giorno prima riguardo ai metodi educativi dei figli?

"Si" proseguì lui con noncuranza accendendosi una sigaretta: "In particolare riguardo al rispetto degli spazi delimitati da funi che stanno sospesi a più di dieci metri da terra"

Il manto di Stoker schiarì di un paio di toni. Si volse lentamente.

Vinnie si stava dondolando nel vuoto, appeso con la coda ad una delle funi che costituivano la ringhiera.

Stava cercando di scoprire se gli scorpioni dorati soffrivano il solletico, sfiorando, con la punta della piuma di _etha_ che aveva conquistato, un punto di giunzione tra due enormi placche dorsali.

"**VINCENT**!"

1) - Ruggia - Termine dialettale bolognese. Tecnicamente starebbe ad indicare il rumore di un motore molto potente. Viene utilizzato però anche per indicare genericamente una situazione in cui si sta producendo molto rumore – musica alta, grida, rumori di oggetti sbattuti o fatti cadere etc - … esattamente quel genere di atmosfera generata da un gruppo di topi marziani che si "divertono"! :D

P.S.

Commentare non è vietato, anzi, è molto gradito qualunque suggerimento, consiglio o correzione che potrete fornirmi! :D

Sono una principiante ed ho bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile per migliorare! :D


	6. Conflitti

Non possiedo i Biker Mice from Mars, sono proprietà di Rick Ungar. Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. 

N.d.A. : Dopo tanto sono ritornata a scrivere! Un po' sono dispiaciuta perché significa che la breve, anche se intensa , stagione rievocativa di quest'anno è ormai terminata. Ma adesso posso tornare a dedicarmi anche ad altro, dopo più di un mese di full-immersion nel medioevo! Ed ecco i primi risultati! Buona lettura!

P.S. Come al solito mi farebbe piacere ricevere qualche recensione alla mia storia!

ERRANTI

CAPITOLO 5: CONFLITTI

Il viaggio durò appena tre giorni, un periodo relativamente spensierato per tutti i componenti del piccolo gruppo di Freedom Fighters che si era unito agli Erranti: non ci furono altri attacchi, e nemmeno furono avvistate pattuglie di nemici. Lancer era quasi dispiaciuto: se da un lato infatti poteva sentirsi al sicuro e poteva essere tranquillo riguardo l'incolumità della sua gente, dall'altro la scarsità di "attaccabrighe" era una maledizione per suo figlio. Throttle ci teneva molto a riscattare i suoi anni da infante in tempo record, specialmente ora che il loro status sarebbe stato così compromesso dal fatto di aver portato con loro degli estranei al raduno dei clan…

Se fosse riuscito nell'impresa di diventare un guerriero adulto così velocemente, il prestigio conquistato sarebbe stato immenso, e si sarebbe esteso anche a tutta la tribù. Lancer non aveva mai accennato al bambino quanto fosse importante per loro che ciò accadesse, per non far gravare sulle sue spalle un fardello che forse era troppo piccolo per sostenere, ma Throttle non era uno sciocco, e aveva capito benissimo cosa il suo clan sperava che lui potesse fare. Aveva accettato la sfida, e si stava impegnando al massino per ottenere la vittoria, ma senza nulla da cacciare era costretto ad una frustrante attesa.

Al momento, il nobile Errante poteva solo aspettare, pregare, e godersi la vista di suo figlio che si comportava come un bambino della sua età, giocando spensieratamente con i due bambini Stanziali, saltellando tra le chele della docile Segesta.

Modo e Vinnie avevano imparato in fretta a muoversi tra la nuova gente, avevano assimilato usi e costumi e ormai si spostavano senza paura e con immensa delizia tra gli scorpioni in movimento ed i vari mezzi. I rispettivi parenti non apprezzavano certo la cosa, ma si erano rassegnati al fatto che i topini fossero più al sicuro al centro del campo, anche se sospesi a dieci metri da terra sul dorso di un grosso scorpione dorato.

Modo in particolare aveva cominciato a farsi un'idea più precisa di molti degli aspetti più sanguinari della cultura di Throttle, e, con la sua solita saggezza li aveva accettati come si accetta una scalfittura sulla carena di una moto da guerra: è una cosa fastidiosa, si, ma non vale la pena di farne un dramma.

Gli Erranti erano gente rumorosa ed allegra, disposta agli scherzi (alle volte piuttosto pesanti) e ai giochi di ogni genere. L'ordine e la rigida gerarchia dell'esercito erano qualcosa di assolutamente lontano dal modo di agire di quelle persone, che si comportavano spesso come un gruppo di bambini all'uscita dell'ultimo giorno di scuola, indipendentemente dalla loro età biologica. Stoker ci era abituato, ma gli altri erano confusi e un po' inquietati da quell'apparente caos che li circondava, soprattutto Defender, che aveva una mente rigida e metodica, tipica delle persone abituate a ricevere ordini e non discutere. Tuttavia nessuno di loro poteva resistere a lungo all'allegria e all'atmosfera carica di festosa aspettativa che si diffondeva nel campo, sempre più potente ad ogni metro percorso verso la loro destinazione.

Eppure c'era anche un lato oscuro di quel popolo, come un ombra, pronta a calare come una maschera su ognuno di quegli spensierati topi. Si nascondeva nel fondo dei loro occhi, agitandosi come un serpente in fondo ad un pozzo, balenava nel luccichio dei coltelli sempre a portata di mano, o negli scatti dei denti prima di ridere. Faceva capolino nelle loro espressioni facciali e si torceva nel guizzare dei loro muscoli. Era un sentore di sangue versato, la consapevolezza di un pericolo imminente, quello che faceva rizzare il pelo sulla nuca degli Stanziali, ogni volta che un Errante gli passava troppo vicino.

Stoker accettava pacatamente il fatto di non sentirsi mai completamente al sicuro, ma vedeva bene che la continua tensione stava logorando gli altri membri della sua squadra, anche se forse essi non ne erano pienamente consapevoli.

Mentre guidava accanto a Lancer, osservava l'amico con la coda dell'occhio e intanto pregava di non essere sul punto di commettere l'errore più grande della sua vita, esponendosi al consiglio delle tribù.

Il suolo cambiava, facendosi un po' più compatto e, se possibile, ancor più secco e privo di vita, il cielo era troppo terso e cumuli di ossa cominciavano ad occhieggiare, lucenti nel loro candore, da anfratti e sporgenze nel territorio che si faceva montuoso.

Gli Erranti di norma non amavano intrusi, specialmente nel Campo dei Morti.

Modo si volse verso Throttle che si era pietrificato a metà di una zuffa con le orecchie dritte e tese e le narici frementi: Segesta stava rallentando il passo.

"Che c'è?"

"Ci siamo"

Il topino plumbeo si alzò per seguire l'amico che scavalcò la ringhiera del basto dello scorpione e si andò ad appollaiare sulla punta della testa, poco sopra ai cheliceri frementi.

"Il Campo dei Morti! Modo siamo arrivati!" trillò in estasi.

E all'improvviso, oltre una brusca svolta, inaspettato, eccolo là: il Campo dei Morti.

Modo aveva supposto che il Campo dei Morti fosse un cimitero, un lugubre, silenzioso, noioso cimitero. Ne era talmente convinto che non aveva nemmeno pensato di chiedere spiegazioni al suo nuovo amico, e Throttle aveva dato per scontato che l'amico sapesse almeno a grandi linee quale fosse la natura della loro meta.

Quindi quello che vide fu una totale sorpresa.

La città si stendeva oltre ogni sua immaginazione brulicante di vita anche da grande distanza, lucente di migliaia di colori, disposti sul fondo di marmo bianco che costituiva la base di ogni costruzione, come una sposa che avesse ornato il proprio abito di fiori selvatici.

"E' incedibile!" Cinguettò Vinnie che come al solito si stava sporgendo troppo oltre il bordo della testa di Segesta, rischiando di cadere quando l'animale arrestò i suoi passi ondeggiando dolcemente sulle lunghe zampe chitinose.

"Lo so" ridacchiò il topino fulvo cercando di non apparire troppo infantile mentre gongolava dell'ammirazione dei suoi amici per le opere della sua gente.

Ma tra le zampe degli scorpioni l'atmosfera non era altrettanto rilassata e gioiosa.

"Resterete qui con una piccola squadra dei nostri" stava dicendo Lancer a Stoker: "Entrerà prima il nostro campo, quando il consiglio sarà pronto, allora vi verremo a prendere"

Stoker era interdetto: non si aspettava di essere lasciato alla mercé di qualunque Errante si fosse aggirato nelle vicinanze. I mucchi di ossa che avevano incontrato poco prima lo avevano convinto abbastanza efficacemente della necessità di restare il più possibile vicino a Lancer e al grosso del campo: gli Erranti non avrebbero mai attaccato un campo con donne e bambini…. O almeno sperava.

"Ma perché?" chiese cercando di tenere a bada un brutto presentimento che cominciava a fargli rizzare il pelo sulla nuca; una vocina dentro di lui continuava a gridare _Trappola! Trappola!_

"Perché ho deciso così: metterete già abbastanza in pericolo il nostro campo con questa strategia. Non rischierò di coinvolgere la mia tribù in un linciaggio" rispose l'altro come se nulla fosse: "E credimi, un linciaggio sarà l'unica cosa che otterrete presentandovi all'improvviso laggiù senza che nessuno se lo aspetti"

Stoker deglutì e fece un cenno con la coda a Defender che sentiva scalpitare alle sue spalle perché se ne stesse buono.

"Lancer, non erano questi i patti"

"Infatti: li ho appena cambiati. Ma non poi di tanto" ridacchiò scoprendo un po' troppo i denti nel farlo, così che il suo sorriso divenne troppo simile ad un ringhio: "Potevo fare di peggio, e tu lo sai. Non sarete in pericolo se non vi farete notare, e poi si tratta solo di una notte o due: siamo tra gli ultimi campi arrivati e nessuno verrà a ficcanasare in questa zona _se non ci saranno segnalazioni_"

Defender ringhiò e fece per fare un passo avanti: "Possiamo attivare i tracciatori di posizione delle moto, schifoso incrocio di ratto. Il resto dell'esercito dei Freedom Fighter sarà qui in poco tempo. Cosa credi? Di …."

"Defender!" Ruggì Stoker, ma era tardi. Si volse verso il suo vecchio amico fulvo, ma non c'era più: al suo posto c'era il capo di un clan Errante, di un potente clan, che aveva udito una netta minaccia alla sua gente. Stoker avrebbe giurato che il manto dell'amico si fosse fatto più scuro, gli occhi truccati divennero fessure nere con due piccoli rubini scintillanti al centro, il muso si abbassò e le labbra scoprirono i denti bianchissimi.

"Non permetterei mai che lo facesse, lo sai" cercò di spiegare il topo bruno.

"A no?" chiese con un'inquietante voce soave Lancer, mentre si avvicinava agli Stanziali, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da Stoker.

"Da voi dipende la salvezza di Serra, non faremmo nulla per farvi del male" la mano di Stoker scattò involontariamente all'impugnatura della sua pistola.

Lancer rise sgradevolmente.

"Clearance" chiamò Stoker mentre la sua mente vagliava freneticamente ogni strategia possibile per placare il nobile Errante: "Chiama i bambini, noi ci accampiamo qui. Lan, non opporremo resistenza, lo sai che non… non faremo ne faremmo nulla per rovinare l'alleanza" Lancer lo fissava dritto negli occhi e non rispose. Non c'era più nulla di affascinate nei suoi lineamenti, nulla che non fosse l'oscuro fascino della morte.

Poi i bambini cominciarono la discesa dallo scorpione e il suo sguardo fu attirato dal manto candido di Vinnie che si stava lasciando scivolare lungo la chela dorata con gridolini di piacere. Stoker non capì come avesse fatto, ma fu Lancer ad afferrare Vinnie al posto della madre, quando si lasciò imprudentemente cadere dal pedipalpo: Clearance era stata più vicina alla chela nel momento in cui i topini avevano cominciato la discesa.

Non fu una presa crudele, ed entrambi ridevano quando Lancer si volse verso di loro. Ma la voce che usciva dalla gola del topo non era corrispondente alla maschera feroce che aveva sul volto e la risata durò troppo poco. Vinnie non ci fece caso, e continuò a ridacchiare tra le braccia di Lancer, mentre osservava Modo e Throttle che si calavano oltre il tarso della chela. Se il topino candido non si era accorto di nulla, Modo e Throttle percepirono all'istante che c'era qualcosa di molto sbagliato in quella situazione: Throttle si era pietrificato e le espressioni degli altri Stanziali erano chiare.

Guai, grossi guai.

Modo fece per avvicinarsi ai suoi, ma la coda inanellata di Lancer lo afferrò per la vita e lo tirò con fermezza contro la sua gamba. Il topino plumbeo sentì gli anelli d'acciaio che si muovevano contro il suo costato, mentre la coda lo stringeva con fermezza scivolando sul suo corpo come il tentacolo di una piovra e solleticandogli pericolosamente la gola dopo aver strisciato contropelo sul suo braccio. Sollevando lo sguardo vide inorridito l'espressione spietata del nobile errante tirarsi in un sorriso ringhiante, in netto contrasto con quello divertito dell'ignaro Vinnie.

"Sai Modo" esordì Lancer come se stesse proponendo una gita divertente: "Stavo parlando con tuo zio: loro devono aspettare qui, ma voi due potreste venire subito con noi al Campo dei Morti. Sarebbe divertente, non credi?"

Modo lanciò uno sguardo smarrito allo zio dal muso sfregiato.

"Perché non chiedi anche al tuo caro fratello di venire con noi? Non sarebbe bello?" proseguì il topo fulvo.

"Non puoi farlo" lo supplicò Stoker che era stato il primo a riprendersi dall'orrore; supplicare non era certo sua abitudine e ogni fibra del suo essere gli gridava di aggredire e uccidere quell'essere, ma non poteva dimenticare i bambini che l'Errante aveva così vicino: Modo e Vincent sarebbero stati morti prima ancora che lui avesse avuto modo di sfoderare la pistola…. E poi c'era Serra. Un'intera città dipendeva da lui e dalle sue azioni.

"Ma certo che posso" ridacchiò l'altro: "E sarebbe anche una bella occasione per voi per rilassarvi un po', sapendo che i vostri bambini sono al sicuro" proseguì con la stessa voce dolce e giocosa, strofinando il naso contro la gola del topino che teneva ancora in braccio. Clearance si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando vide le pericolose mascelle schiudersi per solleticare la tenera carne che copriva la trachea di Vincent che rise deliziato.

"E' ovvio che resteremo in contatto radio molto stretto" rincarò Lancer: "Così potremo sempre sapere cosa stanno facendo i vostri genitori, non ti pare una splendida idea, Vincent?"

"Certo!" trillò il topino: "Farò il bravo! Promesso!"

Clearance scoppiò a piangere.

Defender scattò in avanti: non avrebbe mai permesso che un mostro simile si portasse via quel poco che restava della sua famiglia. Come avrebbe potuto vivere sapendo di non aver fatto nulla per proteggere uno dei suoi adorati nipoti?

La reazione dell'Errante fu fulminea: sfoderò il suo fucile dalla tracolla con un gesto fluido e, impugnandolo con la sola mano sinistra -Lancer era mancino e si era premurato di mantenere libera la mano capace proprio in caso qualche testa calda avesse creato problemi- , premette il grilletto quasi senza prendere la mira.

Il grosso topo grigio non aveva previsto l'eventualità: tra i Freedom Fighters nessuno si sarebbe mai lontanamente sognato di estrarre armi da fuoco in una lite simile, dato che i bambini, il loro bene più prezioso, erano implicati. Ma per Lancer non era così: dal suo punto di vista, il colpo avrebbe messo fine allo scontro senza che esso coinvolgesse il bambino che aveva in braccio. Poteva essere sul punto di rapire un bambino, è vero, ma il suo istinto gli impediva di permettere di mettere a rischio l'incolumità del topino consentendo al gigante grigio di arrivare al corpo a corpo… così come gli impedì di mirare al petto di Defender o alla sua testa, o ancora alla parte interna della sua coscia, dove scorreva l'arteria femorale. Avrebbe fermato lo Stanziale con una punizione esemplare, ma non poteva rendere nuovamente orfani due ragazzini.

Defender crollò a terra all'istante con un grido soffocato e rimase immobile, contratto, teso, nello sforzo di dominare il dolore lacerante che era esploso nella sua gamba. Modo tentò di raggiungere lo zio caduto, ma la morsa di Lancer era ferrea; la coda gli si avvolse attorno al braccio e lo tirò indietro con sorprendente forza. Vinnie era paralizzato dallo shock, non riusciva nemmeno a piangere.

Stoker e Camaro invece si lanciarono all'istante verso il compagno ferito, ma con due scopi differenti: mentre il generale bruno si preoccupava solo di verificare le condizioni di Defender, Camaro si interpose tra i suoi compagni e il nobile errante, puntando il suo blaster verso Lancer.

"Non essere ridicolo" lo derise lui notando le braccia tremanti del topino e sollevando nuovamente la canna del suo fucile verso il nuovo bersaglio. Detestava l'idea di farlo, ma avrebbe ucciso l'inetto Stanziale molto prima che potesse divenire una minaccia per lui o chiunque altro.

Modo gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e forse fu quel grido a spingere Throttle all'azione, interponendosi a sua volta tra il padre e il suo nuovo bersaglio e puntando anche lui il suo fucile contro l'amato genitore. Throttle non voleva veramente fare del male al padre, ma solo creare una distrazione tale da impedirgli qualunque reazione, lasciandolo spiazzato, in così poco tempo era il miglior piano che gli fosse venuto in mente.

Lancer fu colto in contropiede; scostò la canna del suo fucile come se fosse stato colpito da un sasso. L'istante successivo tuttavia si riprese e ringhiò furioso a suo figlio di togliersi di mezzo. Come poteva Throttle tradirlo così?!

Throttle scosse caparbio la testa e si volse verso Camaro spostando la mira dal genitore al ragazzo color argento: "Ora tocca a te" grugnì indicando con uno scatto del muso la pistola di Camaro.

Stoker intervenne: "Camaro, fai come ti dice"

Il topino grigio chiaro sussultò, abituato a obbedire sempre a quella voce autoritaria, ma non voleva farla passare liscia a quei selvaggi.

"CAMARO!"

Stavolta la pistola si abbassò e fu riposta nella fondina: "Vieni qui, tuo zio ha bisogno di assistenza" proseguì Stoker per distrarre se stesso quanto il giovane combattente dal fare qualche sciocchezza, spinti dalla furia cieca che si era impossessata di entrambi.

Con i denti stretti per la rabbia, diresse le operazioni di primo soccorso per arrestare l'emorragia alla gamba del grosso topo grigio, ora privo di conoscenza. Solo dopo che fu riuscito a calmarsi abbandonò il suo gruppo e si volse per affrontare Lancer; aveva visto che la ferita non era seria come aveva temuto all'inizio, e ora che era più calmo, si rendeva conto che doveva assolutamente calmare la situazione.

Fu sorpreso di trovare Throttle ancora tra lui ed il suo genitore. Il topino sollevò nuovamente la sua arma.

"Questa storia si sta facendo un po' troppo agitata" ringhiò. Lancer provò un impeto di orgoglio paterno, nel vedere il figlio che affrontava Stoker a muso duro, nonostante gli bruciasse ancora il gesto di Throttle di poco prima.

"Concordo" disse Stoker tenendo le braccia larghe e cercando di apparire più calmo possibile.

Throttle abbassò il suo fucile confuso: che fosse finita quella follia?

"Lancer" cominciò il topo bruno: "Non puoi portarci via i nostri figli, non sei un mostro simile"

Il nobile Errante grugnì scocciato: "L'avete voluto voi. Stando così le cose non posso fidarmi più di voi altri" Diede alcuni secchi ordini ad alcuni suoi luogotenenti per far si che restassero a proteggere e controllare gli Stanziali, poi si voltò e fece per andarsene, affidando a Zele e alle altre topine i due bambini sconvolti e inebetiti.

"I bambini non sono mai stati ne saranno mai in pericolo, lo sai meglio di me" brontolò poi voltandosi ancora un'ultima volta, anche se solo in parte.

Stoker rimase immobile ad osservare il Campo Lento che si rimetteva in marcia portando con se i due topini.

Lancer non aveva sbagliato mira. Aveva causato ferite lievi, invece i uccidere Defender, di proposito. Stoker lo sapeva bene; e sapeva altrettanto bene che prendere semplicemente i bambini con se, era, dal suo punto di vista, la soluzione più sicura e meno violenta che potesse esserci. Ma, nonostante ciò, non poteva impedirsi di odiare con tutto il cuore quel topo di cui tanto si era fidato e che in tal modo lo aveva tradito.

Fu con l'animo lacerato e la voce bassa di rabbia e dolore, che tornò dai suoi per organizzare il campo per la notte.

Intanto Modo e Vinnie furono riportati a forza sul dorso di Segesta, nonostante fosse sconvolto, il topino dal manto plumbeo non poté non notare lo scoppiare di una lite furibonda tra Throttle e Lancer. Il suo amico stava tentando in ogni modo di ribaltare quella situazione, convincendo il padre a tornare indietro per trovare una soluzione migliore al problema presentatosi. La lite tra i due era sul punto di degenerare, mentre Lancer aggiungeva alle sue argomentazioni il comportamento da traditore che Throttle aveva assunto poco prima, difendendo il fratello di Modo e minacciando il proprio stesso padre; ma Modo non poté assistere al suo epilogo perché una topina lo condusse gentilmente ma con fermezza lontano dai due, verso il colossale scorpione dorato e verso il Campo dei Morti.

Fu solo diverso tempo dopo che i tre si riunirono sul dorso dello scorpione. Throttle aveva un taglio sul dorso di un orecchio e uno zigomo gonfio, segno del fatto che la lite tra lui ed il padre era terminata con uno scontro fisico. Inutile chiedere chi ne fosse uscito vincitore, ma Modo fu molto colpito dal fatto che il suo nuovo amico si fosse spinto tanto in là pur di perorare la loro causa.

"Mi dispiace" esordì Throttle avvicinandosi con le orecchie basse: " Non sono riuscito a far nulla per voi. Proseguiremo verso il Campo dei Morti"

"Non importa…. E' ….. stato tuo padre"

Throttle scrollò le spalle: "Siamo entrambi teste dure" ridacchiò: "Ma abbiamo già fatto pace"

Modo annuì.

"Ma che cos'è successo?" chiese Vinnie.

"E' evidente che c'è stata qualche… ehm… incomprensione tra i tuoi e mio padre"

"Ci uccideranno?" chiese tremante il topino candido.

"No" ridacchiò nuovamente Throttle: " E' solo che, quando non ci si fida di qualcuno di rango inferiore al proprio, è usanza prendere suo figlio o i suoi figli con se per assicurarsi che il patto che si era stabilito venga rispettato. Ma ai bambini non viene mai, in nessun caso, fatto del male…. Tuttalpiù…. Ecco…. Ce li si tiene…."

"Mi pare un'usanza un po' barbara" intervenne Modo con voce atona. Non ce l'aveva con Throttle, ce l'aveva con gli Erranti. Nella sua mente, l'amico fulvo non faceva più parte di quella gente.

L'altro rise con maggior convinzione stavolta: "Di solito non si reagisce quando viene applicata questa regola. A me sembra più barbaro il comportamento di tuo zio, sai che frittella di Vinnie sarebbe saltata fuori se mio padre non l'avesse fermato?!"

Modo si ammutolì e Throttle comprese di aver toccato un brutto argomento.

"E' stata solo una ferita superficiale, mio padre ha buona mira e non avrebbe mai fatto veramente del male a tuo zio" aggiunse in tono di scusa.

"Ti credo" sospirò Modo sforzandosi di sorridere: " E' solo che sono molto preoccupato per mio zio"

"Ah, non temere, vedrai che in un paio di giorni starà benissimo" lo rassicurò Throttle: "Ora però dovete decidere cosa fare…. Si, insomma…"

"E cosa dovremmo fare? Io non vedo vie d'uscita"

"Potreste scappare. Vi aiuterei"

"E Lancer ti ucciderebbe" sospirò nuovamente Modo. In effetti alla fuga ci aveva pensato a lungo, ma come fare con Vinnie? E poi Serra? Da quanto aveva dedotto, lui e Vinnie, al momento, erano l'unica cosa che impediva a tutto quel pandemonio di scoppiare come un deposito di mine…. E con le stesse conseguenze.

"Quindi restate?"

"Si restiamo" intervenne Vinnie: "Se restiamo nessuno farà del male i nostri genitori…. Ehm, zii…. Ehm.. beh, si insomma hai capito"

Throttle annuì: "Vedrete che si sistemerà tutto: del resto Vinnie è un Prediletto, non porta solo fortuna a se stesso, ma anche a tutti coloro che gli sono vicini!" scherzò il topino fulvo per risollevare gli animi dei compagni.

Modo si sentiva le spalle pesanti di delusione e smarrimento. Non incolpava Throttle per ciò che era successo, e nemmeno Defender, avrebbe dovuto sapere che poteva succedere, e si sentiva colpevole di essersi fatto illusioni infondate su un popolo che, in fondo, era un popolo di spietati guerrieri. Si era sentito al sicuro, invincibile, ma ora ogni sua certezza crollava di fronte alla realtà: era sempre stato in pericolo. Stoker glielo aveva detto, ma lui aveva ascoltato solo a metà ciò che aveva sentito.

Per un attimo pensò a Camaro, e al colossale "Te l'avevo detto" che lo avrebbe atteso quando fosse riuscito a riunirsi con lui. Forse aveva ragione…. o forse no.

Modo, non poteva fare a meno di notare che nessuno degli Erranti aveva cambiato atteggiamento nei loro confronti. Erano indubbiamente feroci, ma non glia avevano ancora fatto nulla di male, no? Ok, Ok, a parte rapirli, si intende….

Si stava arrovellando il cervello con aria depressa, quando sentì una delle topine che erano con loro sul basto, gridare a Vinnie di non sporgersi tanto e poi gli urli deliziati del topino.

"Modo! Ci Siamo! Guarda che bella città!"

_Certo che quello non si mette mai neanche un minimo pensiero!_ Brontolò dentro di se Modo.

Throttle lo raggiunse: "Dai, vieni a vedere" gli sorrise: "Angosciarti tanto non serve a nulla, vieni a distrarti un po'"

E per distrarsi c'era molto: il Campo dei Morti era in effetti una delle poche città con edifici fissi che gli Erranti avessero mai costruito. Sorgeva drappeggiata sulle irregolarità del fondo e sulle pareti scoscese di un vasto canalone tra le montagne. Non era una città fatta per abitarci, non a lungo almeno.

Non c'erano mura a protezione dell'insediamento, che si protendeva verso il centro, costituito da un'immensa piazza ellittica, ricoperta di sabbia compatta e bianchissima, attorniata da ampi spalti rialzati. La struttura, che ad un terrestre avrebbe ricordato il Colosseo, era completamente rivestita di placche di diaspro rosso e marmo bianco, in un intricato mosaico di tonalità, tra cui risaltavano anche da grande distanza statue d'oro zecchino e di lapislazzulo.

Tutt'attorno, come petali sulla corolla di un fiore, si dipartivano i vari quartieri della città, tutti realizzati nello stesso marmo bianchissimo ; essi erano chiaramente distinti l'uno dall'altro, separati da ampie strade in sabbia compattata che permettevano il transito anche degli animali più grandi, e circondati da curiose recinzioni alte circa tre metri, costituite da una doppia fila di colonne distanziate di circa un metro e sormontate da una passatoia, con varchi per l'accesso protetti da porte corazzate. Modo non capiva perché mettere portoni borchiati a protezione di una recinzione così facile da attraversare, e si fece un appunto mentale di chiedere spiegazioni a Throttle. Appena entrati in città, i nuovi venuti furono accolti da un topo dal buffo mantello a macchie regolari e quasi perfettamente tonde e l'aspetto isterico che non smetteva un secondo di chiacchierare tra se e da un altro che pareva invece un quadro vivente, tale era il numero di tatuaggi che aveva sul corpo. Uno di essi si sarebbe occupato del Campo di Engine, che era di rango ancora abbastanza basso e si sarebbe insediato ai margini della città, mentre il topo-quadro si offrì di accompagnare il Campo di Lancer verso il quartiere più vicino alla piazza centrale.

Mentre si muovevano tra le strade ancora poco affollate, Modo ebbe occasione di vedere come quella gente gestiva i quartieri. Il marmo bianchissimo era stato ricoperto da strati di tendaggi, decorazioni e stemmi appesi; come i muscoli e la pelle ricoprono le ossa, ogni clan faceva bella mostra dei suoi colori rappresentativi e delle migliori opere d'arte che possedeva, creando suggestivi effetti scenografici tra le colonne. Un'altra sorpresa la offrirono i palazzi stessi: da vicino infatti si rese conto nessuno di essi possedeva muri di sorta, solo una selva di colonne che sostenevano i vari piani ed elaborate scale o rampe che collegavano i vari livelli degli edifici più alti. Gli occupanti avevano provveduto a tendere spessi teli finemente ricamati o leggeri veli sottili come tele di ragno tra alcuni dei pilastri per creare aree di maggior privacy dove dormire o cambiarsi, oppure per creare artistici drappeggi e zone di penombra velata; il resto della vita si svolgeva sotto gli occhi di tutti, come se stessero bivaccando sotto al cielo del deserto. Era strano per Modo, abituato a sentirsi protetto da muri o dalla pietra di una caverna, e lo preoccupava un po' l'idea di dover vivere anche solo per poco tempo con così poca protezione, soprattutto dagli sguardi altrui.

Sarebbe stato difficile scappare se si fosse trovato nella necessità di farlo, e avrebbe voluto un po' di privacy per poter sbrogliare la ridda di pensieri che lo assillavano.

Finalmente raggiunsero il quartiere loro assegnato, che si affacciava direttamente sull'ampia via che delimitava la costruzione centrale del Campo dei Morti.

Modo e Throttle, avendo l'età per essere considerati adulti, vennero subito messi al lavoro con tutti gli altri componenti del clan; Vinnie, il solito fortunato, era ancora considerato un bambino, e fu lasciato alla custodia di nonna Zele e degli altri anziani.

Il lavoro era duro: i palazzi che sarebbero stati occupati andavano ripuliti, i bagagli dovevano essere scaricati e spacchettati, quindi disposti in ordine. C'era cibo da preparare e focolari da predisporre, tendoni di pesante broccato da sollevare a metri e metri di altezza e fissare nella giusta posizione tramite una serie di catene di varia foggia appesantite da decorazioni pendenti di pietre scintillanti e ossa; le statue e gli ornamenti più complicati ed ingombranti erano costituiti da parti smontabili che andavano assemblate tra di loro e poi fissate per resistere in caso di tempeste o vento forte.

Il Campo impiegò l'intero giorno fino a tarda sera per terminare tutti i preparativi, e alla fine erano tutti esausti, ma il risultato era impressionante: il campo di Lancer era senza ombra di dubbio uno dei più ricchi e belli della città, e tra le colonne del quartiere i suoi ornamenti ne riflettevano la gloria in un tripudio di colori tra cui spiccavano il rosso, il bianco ed il blu: i colori della tribù. Meravigliose effigi di scorpioni in oro zecchino – lo scorpione dorato era l'animale totem del clan- facevano capolino tra le pieghe dei tessuti, ricamate con somma perizia, oppure si annidavano negli angoli. Alcuni scorpioni erano in realtà panche e sgabelli, altri, costruiti modellando autentiche placche provenienti da scorpioni morti, erano paraventi o sostegni per larghe amache che potevano contenere intere famiglie.

Per quanto Modo fosse sfinito, era estasiato, e anche orgoglioso: dopotutto aveva contribuito a creare quella meraviglia. Pensare a ciò lo spinse a riflettere sulla giornata, mentre addentava voracemente una grossa bistecca di _etha_ cotta a puntino. Nessuno lo aveva schernito o rimproverato, nemmeno quando aveva rovinato il lavoro di ore facendo crollare strutture in fase di montaggio: gli avevano detto ridendo che era già tanto quello che stava facendo, considerato che era la prima volta che ci provava. Era stato lodato e incoraggiato da tutti, perfino da Lancer, che ora però lo metteva decisamente a disagio…. Anzi, dovendo essere sinceri lo spaventava proprio.

Modo non si era mai sentito tanto confuso e frustrato, qual era la vera natura di quelle persone? Era quella mostrata da Lancer quando li aveva trascinati via dai loro parenti senza nemmeno un'esitazione? Oppure quella di coloro che avevano lavorato e riso con lui il resto del tempo? Anche Throttle era come Lancer? Li aveva difesi a spada tratta, è vero, ma era pur sempre un Errante….un Errante che si era schierato contro il suo stesso padre pur di aiutarli.

Con un sospiro addentò la seconda bistecca.

-0000000000000000000000-

Nell'accampamento dei Freedom Fighters la situazione era incandescente.

Stoker aveva calmato i suoi ed ora era impegnato a cercare di evitare lo scoppio di una seconda rissa e, allo stesso tempo, di pensare a qualcosa per raddrizzare gli eventi.

"Dobbiamo eliminare le guardie, entrare in città e riprenderci i nostri figli!" stava ringhiando Defender, che si era ripreso bene, anche se non poteva ancora camminare.

"Aspetta un momento" ripeté Stoker per l'ennesima volta.

"faranno del male ai bambini! Sapevo che era una follia! Ci hai trascinati in una colossale trappola!"

Stoker cercò di richiudersi in se stesso, ignorando le invettive del suo luogotenente, i pianti di Clearance, il silenzio stordito di Sutra…. Ma da chi diavolo aveva preso Vinnie? Certo non dal padre per quanto riguardava il carattere.

Il topo bruno scrollò la testa per tornare a concentrarsi.

Si sentiva deluso e ferito dal comportamento di Lancer, lo credeva suo amico, ma del resto era un Errante, e il loro rapporto era costellato di episodi simili. Sospirò strofinandosi la cicatrice lasciatagli proprio da un morso di Lancer ricevuto durante una lite avuta …. ah… sembravano trascorsi eoni da allora….

Cosa fare? Non potevano sperare in un'entrata furtiva come aveva proposto Defender: durante i festeggiamenti il Campo dei Morti non dormiva mai, c'erano sempre musica e gente che faceva casino ad ogni ora. Anche se avessero tentato di confondersi tra la folla qualcuno li avrebbe notati. Contattare i bambini era impossibile senza passare attraverso la radio di Lancer: il topo aveva provveduto a ritirare i caschi e le trasmittenti dei bambini e di certo non glieli aveva restituiti… e di abbandonare i bambini non se ne parlava proprio.

E se alla fine il nobile errante avesse deciso di modificare ancora i loro accordi?

Stoker grugnì e sospirò ancora. Come aveva potuto, Lancer, tradirlo così?!

E se non lo avesse fatto? Se in quel momento fosse stato impegnato a contrattare con il consiglio per farli entrare in città?

Ok, e anche se fosse stato così? L'onta di aver rapito loro i bambini non era trascurabile… del resto però, Defender aveva minacciato non solo il suo clan, ma anche tutti gli altri clan presenti al raduno….

Camaro stava seduto rigidamente agognando una risposta alle sue angosce. Stava spettando che lui lo liberasse dal tormento, che gli dicesse cosa fare e cosa provare… Stoker si sentì all'improvviso molto piccolo e molto appesantito.

Quando la radio emise un fischio attivandosi quasi saltò fuori dalla pelliccia.

" HEY! C'E' NESSUNO?! MAMMA? PAPA'? SIETE IN ASCOLTO?"

Clearance si precipitò alla trasmittente con un penoso gemito guaendo il nome del figlio di cui aveva subito riconosciuto la voce anche se distorta dall'amplificatore dell'apparecchio.

"Vinnie! Stai bene? Sei ferito?" gemette Sutra strappando di mano l'apparecchio alla compagna.

"Certo che sto bene!" trillò dall'altra parte un inossidabile Vincent

Stoker si intromise: "Dov'è Modo? E Lancer? Come hai fatto ad avere accesso…"

"Il papà di Throttle è andato via con nonna Zele: sono andati a parlare con gli altri topi, quelli tutti pitturati, hai presente?"

Lancer era andato a parlare al consiglio dunque. Ma cosa avrebbe detto? Avrebbe aizzato tutti gli Erranti contro di loro e contro Serra?

"Mi ha dato la radio e ha detto di chiavarvi e di dirvi di non fare…. Ehm…"

"Cosa? Cosa non dobbiamo fare?!"

"Ha usato una brutta parola!"

Stoker si coprì esasperato la faccia comprendendo quale era stato il termine usato….

"Insomma ha detto di dirvi di non fare sciocchezze" chiarì dalla radio la voce di Modo che aveva preso possesso dello strumento.

"Modo state bene?" ripeté Stoker.

"Tutto ok, è gente strana Stoke… è come se ci avessero adottato. Lancer è andato via…."

"Lo so, hai capito quali siano le loro intenzioni?"

"Throttle dice che suo padre manterrà gli accordi… ma… Stoke, cosa dobbiamo fare noi?"

Tutti gli stanziali si rivolsero verso di lui. Stoker deglutì: "Aspettate. Aspettiamo tutti. E' il loro turno di gioco" disse tetro.

"Stoke, dobbiamo andare. Lancer non vuole che stiamo alla radio troppo a lungo"

"Si, comportatevi normalmente. Non abbiate paura. Andrà tutto bene."

Mentre ascoltava distrattamente Vinnie e i suoi genitori che si congedavano si augurò che le sue previsioni fossero corrette.

Trascorse tutto il giorno successivo e gran parte della notte prima che vi fosse qualche novità.

C'era un rumore di motori, e dapprima tutti speravano che si trattasse di una delegazione che venisse a riportare loro i bambini, ma ben preso fu chiaro che il suono veniva dalla parte sbagliata della pista.

"Credo ci siano dei guai in arrivo" annunciò un giovane Errante dell'età di Camaro che si teneva a rispettosa distanza da Defender, dopo aver visto di cosa era capace: "Siamo saliti sulla punta della rupe e abbiamo visto una pattuglia di schiavisti…. Probabilmente hanno seguito le tracce del campo pensando che fosse una facile preda, saranno almeno trenta schiavisti con diversi mezzi"

"E una facile preda troveranno, anche se non grande quanto speravano" brontolò Defender: "Trenta sono troppi per noi…"

L'errante si guardò attorno: "Possiamo mandare un messaggio a Lancer per chiedere aiuto. Nel frattempo dobbiamo solo cercare di resistere il più possibile"

Stoker annuì, lasciando passare il ragazzo che avrebbe contattato i rinforzi e cercando di elaborare un piano. Discutere con gli altri Erranti fu la parte più difficile: i metodi di combattimento dei Freedom Fighter prevedevano un capitano che fosse una specie di regista dello scontro, e che, con una serie di ordini in codice, gestiva le azioni di un intero squadrone di topi ben addestrati che eseguivano all'istante le istruzioni senza un attimo di ripensamento.

Gli Erranti non agivano così: ciascuno era ben abituato a pensare con la propria testa e aveva una tattica di combattimento sua personale; loro elaboravano piani molto meno dettagliati, ma soprattutto li esponevano al giudizio di tutti i combattenti prima dello scontro, così che tutti sapessero quale fosse l'obbiettivo, sia che si trattasse di spingere il nemico verso una trappola sia che fosse uno scontro in campo aperto. Tutti sapevano quale sarebbe stato il fine da perseguire, ma ciascuno avrebbe combattuto secondo una sua personale tattica, basata sui vari punti di forza di ciascun singolo guerriero. Tutti avevano una meta, ma ciascuno era tenuto a scegliersi da se il sentiero più adatto a raggiungerla.

Alla fine Stoker si arrese: il tempo era poco, gli schiavisti erano quasi arrivati e lui doveva pensare a salvare i suoi. Disse a tutti di nascondersi per cercare di tendere loro un'imboscata, ma lasciò che gli Erranti facessero quello che volevano; se uno di loro si fosse trovato a intralciargli la strada, lo avrebbe eliminato lui stesso, decise cupamente, nascosto in silenzio dietro un masso.

Gli schiavisti non impiegarono molto a rintracciare il loro accampamento, e Stoker fece scattare l'attacco appena l'ultimo loro mezzo salì sulla spianata. Si trattava di una banda di esperti guerriglieri: solo i più preparati e audaci si avventuravano in quella zona del pianeta, ben sapendo che il rischio di essere trucidati da una tribù errante infuriata era estremamente concreto. Ma, del resto, la prospettiva di riuscire a catturare esemplari di quella gente era molto allettante: sul mercato il loro valore era immenso e poteva ripagare dei terribili sforzi necessari per catturare un Errante. Il combattimento era in stallo; nessuno dei due schieramenti riusciva a prevalere, anche perché gli Stanziali miravano fondamentalmente alla distruzione dei mezzi, mentre gli schiavisti usavano armi caricate a sedativi e reti di ogni sorta. Nonostante ciò uno degli Erranti giaceva al momento sulla spianata, immobile e incurante delle moto che gli sfrecciavano accanto, la sua bella AI arancio flash era a terra a poca distanza da lui: il paraurti di uno dei fuoristrada degli schiavisti gli aveva sfondato lo sterno e aveva posto fine alla sua giovane vita.

Stoker imprecò tra se rifugiandosi dietro uno sperone roccioso: doveva trovare il modo di sbloccare quello stallo.

" Esattamente quale parte di _restate fuori dai guai _non era chiara?"

Stoker ammiccò, sorpreso e sollevato nel vedere, rannicchiato dietro lo stesso macigno, uno sghignazzante Lancer.

"Lan! Quando siete arrivati?!"

L'altro levò gli occhi al cielo: "Ehm…adesso?" chiese con sarcasmo.

Stoker si alzò per sparare un paio di colpi che sfregiarono la carrozzeria di un grosso pik-up, l'altro topo sbirciò da dietro la pietra per vedere l'esito dei colpi.

"Hai mai pensato di mirare al guidatore?" gli chiese appena Stoker si fu riabbassato. Il topo bruno gli rifilò un calcio allo stinco, in risposta al quale Lancer si alzò a sua volta, ma stavolta si erse in tutta la sua altezza, attirando l'attenzione di uno degli schiavisti sullo stesso pik-up mirato poco prima da Stoker.

L'ultima cosa che passò per la testa del guidatore del mezzo fu il proiettile a frammentazione dell' errante fulvo.

"Il solito assassino, prima i nostri bambini e ora un bel massacro. Aveva ragione chi vi definiva mostri selvaggi!" gli ringhiò Stoker mentre Lancer si riaccucciava dietro la roccia con un sorriso malevolo sulle labbra: " non potevi mirare al radiatore?"

"Aspetta, fammici pensare…. Uhm… no"

"Appena questa storia sarà finita la pagherai"

"Appena questa storia sarà finita dovremo presentarci davanti al consiglio: hanno accettato di discutere con voi"

"COSA?!"

"Scusami ma ora devo proprio andare: dobbiamo finire questa cosa e dedicarci a questioni più importanti"

Così dicendo saltò sulla sua moto e si lanciò nella bolgia di uomini e motori, assieme agli altri combattenti che lo avevano accompagnato.

Vedere Lancer combattere era uno spettacolo meraviglioso e terribile al tempo stesso, lui prediligeva il corpo a corpo e ben presto la lama del suo lungo coltello seghettato fu completamente rossa. Un colpo un morto, come da tradizione, Lancer mieteva vittime su vittime.

Stoker disarmò inorridito il suo blaster. Da una posizione ben protetta giungevano precisissimi colpi: Lancer aveva portato con se Throttle, e il topino era un cecchino nato, anche se la sua mira non era ancora precisa come quella di un guerriero esperto.

Con una torsione brusca e l'aria indifferente il topo fulvo spezzò il collo dell'ultimo degli schiavisti.

"Ecco fatto" sospirò soddisfatto: " e ora occupiamoci dei caduti"

Lo so, è uno stop un po' brusco, ma altrimenti finiva che saltava fuori un capitolo chilometrico!

A presto con il prossimo capitolo!


	7. Vita e Morte

Non possiedo i Biker Mice from Mars, sono proprietà di Rick Ungar. Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. 

ERRANTI

CAPITOLO 6: VITA E MORTE

Stoker radunò rapidamente i suoi uomini e controllò che non ci fossero feriti gravi. Fortunatamente nessuno aveva riportato seri danni, grazie anche all'accorta strategia del topo bruno, che aveva risparmiato loro errori di calcolo dovuti alla concitazione del momento.

Una cosa su cui molti Stanziali non si soffermavano particolarmente, era invece ciò che aveva molto impressionato Lancer: sebbene lo avesse visto fare molte volte, restava sempre allibito dalla tecnica di combattimento Stanziale, che prevedeva che il regista dello scontro fosse un solo topo, il quale era in grado di anticipare con precisione l'andamento di ogni scontro e utilizzare sequenze e manovre contrassegnate da parole d'ordine precise per dare i suoi comandi. Il risultato erano acrobazie incredibili, impensabili per combattenti individualisti come gli Erranti.

Il nobile Errante aveva sempre invidiato questa tecnica, ma sapeva che si sarebbe adattata poco allo stile di combattimento della sua gente, quindi non aveva mai sprecato molto tempo a studiare le strategie e le manovre che era necessario conoscere per poterla applicare. Senza contare che non osava pensare cosa potesse succedere se, per un qualunque motivo, il capitano che decideva le mosse da fare, fosse caduto per mano del nemico…...

Un lampo gli passò attraverso la mente, mentre raggiungeva il corpo del ragazzo rimasto vittima dello scontro.

_Chissà se i due bambini con cui Throttle ha tanto legato hanno già cominciato a studiare quelle tattiche…._

_E Throttle? Potrebbe imparale? Ma soprattutto, potrebbe __volerle__ imparare?_

Si chinò sul giovane guerriero e controllò che fosse effettivamente morto.

"Niente da fare" mormorò: "Troppo tardi"

I topi attorno a lui chinarono il capo in segno di accettazione del suo responso e di rispetto per il caduto, quindi si dedicarono alla moto del ragazzo: le moto erranti, anche le AI -soprattutto le AI-, non vengono tramandate di generazione in generazione, ma vengono distrutte e lasciate nel punto in cui il loro proprietario è caduto. Non avendo sempre tempo per smantellare la motocicletta, nel corso dei secoli si è sviluppata l'usanza di spezzare solo la catena del mezzo, per simboleggiare la condizione d'inutilizzabilità dello stesso. Così fece anche Lancer, distruggendo con il calcio del suo fucile un punto della catena che aveva notato essere già stato indebolito dall'incidente di poco prima -spezzare le robuste catene di trasmissione può, infatti, essere molto difficile se non si trova un punto lesionato e quindi più propenso alla rottura-.

Lasciò quindi i suoi compagni ad occuparsi del ragazzo e si diresse verso Stoker.

"Bel combattimento" esordì con un sorriso guascone.

Il pugno che lo colpì in pieno al volto gli segnalò senza ombra di dubbio che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Fermò con un gesto i suoi uomini che erano pronti a far fuori l'insolente topo bruno che torreggiava sopra di lui e si sollevò sui gomiti leccandosi il labbro spaccato e sentendo il sapore metallico del proprio sangue, mischiato a quello della polvere.

"Aspetta, fammi indovinare…. Questo è stato per i bambini"

Stoker tremava per la rabbia, ma guardare l'espressione derisoria del suo amico lo calmò in parte…... questo ovviamente non voleva dire che gliel'avrebbe fatta passare liscia; non dopo aver rapito due bambini e sparato al suo luogotenente!

Fissò lo sguardo sugli occhi allungati e bordati di nero del nobile Errante.

"E questo non è che l'inizio!" Gli gridò saltandogli cavalcioni e afferrando le collane che gli cingevano il collo per tirargli la testa più vicina alla sua: " COME HO POTUTO PENSARE ANCHE SOLO PER UN MINUTO CHE UN SELVAGGIO ASSASSINO COME TE POTESSE FARE QUALCOSA DI BUONO PER SERRA! SI PUÒ SAPERE COSA TI È SALTATO IN MENTE?! POTEVI UCCIDERE DEFENDER! E HAI RAPITO I NOSTRI FIGLI!"

"Punto primo: se _avessi volut_o uccidere il tuo amichetto, lui _sarebbe morto _adesso. Ho colpito esattamente dove volevo colpire" replicò Lancer senza scomporsi: era già stata una giornata dura, e cominciava a stufarsi delle sfuriate e delle pretese di quei topi. Lui seguiva le usanze della sua gente, e, se volevano essere ospitati dagli Erranti, anche loro avrebbero dovuto seguire quelle regole.

"Punto secondo: i bambini _non sono mai stati, né sono tuttora_, in pericolo. Lo sai meglio di me che non farei mai del male ad un bambino." Proseguì arrotolando la sua coda attorno al collo del generale bruno.

"Punto terzo: ti ho già detto quando ci siamo conosciuti che non amo che la gente mi metta le mani addosso, quindi, ameno che tu non voglia dire addio a qualche dito o ad un occhio, ti consiglio di finirla con queste pagliacciate!" Concluse strattonando violentemente Stoker e sbattendolo a terra.

Gli porse una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi: "Adesso finiamola, se vuoi una rissa l'avrai, ma a priorità concluse: il Consiglio aspetta"

Stoker sospirò accettando l'aiuto dell'amico. _Quando si cammina con uno scorpione ci si deve aspettare una puntura_, diceva un adagio della zona da cui proveniva il topo bruno; proverbio che si adattava bene a quella situazione.

Fortuna che lo scorpione in questione non aveva voluto morto nessuno di loro…. Fino a quel momento.

Throttle saltò prontamente in sella dietro al padre.

Lancer si leccò il labbro ancora sanguinante: "Ci siamo?" chiese ermeticamente, quasi temendo la risposta.

" Intendi in sella o con la mia quota di uccisioni?" il tono amareggiato del topino furono una risposta più che eloquente, per lui.

"Quanti mancano all'appello?"

"uno"

-0000000000000000000000-

Il ragazzo caduto apparteneva al clan di Engine, ma sua madre era originaria del clan cui appartenevano Throttle e suo padre, pertanto il topino conosceva molto bene quel ragazzo.

Throttle aveva visto morire moltissime persone nei suoi dieci anni di vita, sia conoscenti sia perfetti estranei, aveva portato i segni del lutto talmente tante volte da avere difficoltà a ricordarle tutte. Col tempo aveva sviluppato, come ogni Errante, una certa abitudine ad avere a che fare con la nera signora. Una sorta di assuefazione alla perdita, che colpiva indiscriminatamente e così di frequente ogni componente di qualunque etnia o specie da lui mai conosciuta.

La morte del ragazzo poteva essere un lutto personale per ciascuno di loro, visto che lo conoscevano molto bene, ma si consolavano pensando che era morto nel modo migliore possibile per un Errante: in battaglia.

Per gli Erranti non è chiaro cosa accada dopo la morte, non hanno una concezione precisa del Paradiso o dell'inferno, non credono nella reincarnazione né in nulla di simile. Sanno solo che ad un certo punto la vita sfugge dal corpo. Dove vada e cosa ne sia dell'essenza delle persone - che loro dividono in quattro anime- resta un mistero, alcuni sciamani possono contattare i morti a loro dire, ma non tutti, e non sempre. E' una conoscenza nebulosa, quella che hanno del loro mondo spirituale. Quando una persona li lascia quindi, è un vero addio, poiché non esistono Campi Elisi in cui ritrovarsi prima o poi.

Il topino si volse indietro per vedere il corpo dell'amico, tenuto da un altro componente del clan di Engine, che guidava a poca distanza da loro. Aveva visto più cadaveri di quanti potesse ricordare, eppure non mancava mai di provare una strana sensazione …... C'era qualcosa di profondamente innaturale nella sua immobilità: il ragazzo dal pelo roano non poteva essere morto, non poteva essere così fermo… così inerte…. E intanto la mente di Throttle si riempiva di domande che lui reputava sciocche, quasi irrispettose, tentando di comprendere quell'evento che non poteva capire a pieno, di riempire quel vuoto che non poteva colmare.

Era stato doloroso?

Cosa aveva pensato prima del buio? Cosa aveva visto?

Si era reso conto di cosa stava per accadere?

Qual era stata l'ultima canzone che aveva ascoltato? Quali le ultime parole che aveva pronunciato? Cosa aveva pensato nei suoi ultimi istanti?

Throttle si sentiva in colpa per il fatto di chiedersi così ossessivamente cose tanto superficiali. Ma ora che ne sarebbe stato degli averi del suo amico? E dei suoi gioielli? E se un giorno avesse dovuto sostituire il padre, con che coraggio avrebbe potuto spezzare la catena della moto?

_Un giorno potrei dover spezzare la catena di Modo, o di Vincent?_

_Rimarrà per sempre così fermo? Non si muoverà proprio più?_

Ma soprattutto, come si permetteva lui, così giovane, così inesperto, di essere ancora vivo? Con quale coraggio osava muoversi ancora, mentre il suo amico era tanto immobile? Si sentiva in colpa per essere sopravvissuto, per essere ancora vivo…. Per avere a sua disposizione ancora un futuro, mentre il ragazzo roano ora non avrebbe più fatto nulla. Il senso di colpa di chi sopravvive ai morti è uguale in tutte le galassie, in tutte le specie. Ma Throttle non lo sapeva. Non lo capiva.

Sapeva solo che ora il suo amico, l'esempio da invidiare ed emulare, era lì. Fermo. Per sempre.

"Guarda oltre, Throttle. Noi tutti glielo dobbiamo. Rispetta le decisioni degli Spiriti e non lo cercare più" gli disse il padre. Era la sola cosa che veniva detta ai bambini per spiegare la morte. I lutti degli Erranti sono silenziosi, senza pianti, grida o lamenti.

Vivere su Marte è difficile, ma vivere nei territori degli Erranti è una vera impresa. Non c'è tempo per abbandonarsi al dolore perché la vita esige reazioni pronte. Fermarsi troppo a lungo a piangere chi lascia il mondo dei vivi, può voler dire la morte di intere tribù. Quindi essi hanno imparato a reagire prontamente al dolore senza arrestare la loro lotta per la sopravvivenza, perché la vita deve proseguire: indomita, intransigente, come è sempre stata e come sarebbe stata fino alla fine della loro cultura.

Lancer e Throttle erano talmente persi, ciascuno nei suoi pensieri, che quasi non si accorsero di essere entrati né Campo dei Morti. Quanto a Stoker e i suoi, si persero talmente ad ammirare la bellezza dei palazzi dall'architettura esotica, che quasi non si accorsero del silenzio carico di pensieri del convoglio che li guidava nei meandri odorosi di incenso e spezie misteriose, di quello strano insediamento.

Giunti al centro del quartiere della tribù di Engine, in una piccola piazza, la colonna si fermò, accolta dagli sguardi attoniti e tristi dell'intera tribù che aveva compreso subito cosa era accaduto. Consegnarono il corpo e rimasero all'esterno del palazzo principale per attendere che il clan compisse i primi rituali funebri.

Una volta compiute le formalità si diressero verso il loro quartiere. Molti curiosi si affollavano per vedere la delegazione Stanziale che, per la prima volta nel corso della loro storia, entrava nel loro più antico luogo di ritrovo. Non tutti ne erano contenti, ma il consiglio degli anziani aveva dato precise istruzioni in merito: non sarebbero state tollerate ostilità di nessun tipo verso i nuovi venuti…. Almeno finché essi non avrebbero deciso cosa fare di quei topi….

-0000000000000000000000-

Sul tetto dell'edificio si erano riuniti quasi tutti i ragazzi del clan di Lancer, più alcuni provenienti da clan che erano rimasti alleati della tribù che aveva portato gli stanziali nella città.

Come previsto da Lancer c'erano state molte proteste, e la tribù di cui lui era a capo, ora si ritrovava con un notevole quantitativo di clan ostili, anche se il numero di essi era decisamente inferiore a quello che il nobile Errante si era aspettato. Tra coloro che avevano deciso di dare una possibilità a questa strana iniziativa, c'erano i componenti di un'altra grande tribù, forse la più numerosa e influente tra tutte quelle presenti al raduno: quella del Sinu.

Il Sinu, non è altro che il calamaro dai denti a sciabola, ed è il totem di questa prolifica popolazione che frequenta i deserti bassi, ed è quindi più vicina alle città Stanziali, rispetto ad altre tribù. L'abitudine ad avere a che fare con gli stanziali, l'aveva resa più aperta di mentalità e quindi i componenti di questo enorme clan, avevano visto molto più favorevolmente quest'apertura, pronti a cogliere tutti i vantaggi che potevano derivarne, il topo a capo della tribù, stava infatti pensando di emulare Lancer e di proporre un simile accordo anche a una o due città del suo territorio.

Innova, un ragazzo che Throttle conosceva molto bene, veniva proprio dal clan del Sinu, mentre Drivebelt apparteneva ad un clan decisamente piccolo e non molto ricco, ma molto conosciuto per la loro straordinaria abilità di guida delle moto e le loro acrobazie spericolate. Entrambi i topini avevano più o meno la stessa età di Throttle ed erano stati entusiasti di conoscere ragazzi provenienti da quello che a loro pareva un mondo completamente alieno.

Dopo ore passate a confrontarsi e a confrontare le usanze delle differenti etnie, i più piccoli si erano solennemente stufati di quelle chiacchiere, quindi si alzarono uno dopo l'altro per organizzare qualche gioco scatenato che prevedesse possibilmente battaglie a suon di pietre e corse scalmanate in giro per il palazzo. Rimasero praticamente solo i quattro bambini più grandi: Modo, Throttle, Drivebelt e Innova.

Modo stava spiegando per l'ennesima volta di come i bambini Stanziali fossero protetti dai loro parenti fino almeno ai sedici anni di età, così da dare loro il tempo di imparare a combattere senza correre troppi rischi, quando gli tornò alla mente una particolarità di quel posto.

"A proposito, pensavo che il Campo dei Morti si chiamasse così perché era un cimitero….o comunque qualcosa di simile…..."

I tre bambini Erranti scoppiarono a ridere all'unisono.

"Sì, sai che bella festa verrebbe dentro un cimitero?!" ridacchiò Innova.

"Oh, Throttle! Che bello vederti di nuovo! E su che bella lapide hai fatto Campo! Oh, aspetta, ora scavalco la nonna e arrivo a salutarti!" Ciarlava Drivebelt fingendo di saltellare tra tombe immaginarie e facendo ridere tutti, specialmente, quando, nella sua pantomima, finì per schiacciare accidentalmente la coda del topino fulvo che gli saltò addosso senza esitazione.

"Si chiama così perché qui facciamo la conta dei morti quando ci apprestiamo a diventare guerrieri" spiegò Innova a Modo mentre la rissa cominciata dagli altri due, finiva per coinvolgere anche tutti i bambini che si erano precedentemente allontanati e che, ora, riaffluivano sul tetto piatto dell'edificio per prendere parte all'allegra mischia.

"Un morto per ogni anno passato da infante…. Così mi ha detto Throttle"

"Esatto" annuì Innova: "Di norma a dieci anni tutti cessano il loro periodo da infante, quindi, di solito sono dieci vittime…... ma a volte si cessa il periodo da infante più avanti, quindi le vittime necessarie diventano di più"

"Roba da matti" brontolò il topino grigio.

Dopo qualche minuto la rissa ebbe termine, ancora accatastati, i ragazzini si diedero da fare per sgrovigliarsi gli uni dagli altri e ricomporsi.

"Secondo voi come sta andando il consiglio?" chiese Throttle pensieroso mentre si risistemava l'intrico di collanine sul petto.

"Non saprei… potrebbe volerci molto …. Ormai sono via da molto tempo però" rispose Innova distrattamente, impegnato anch'egli nella stessa operazione.

Throttle si sedette pesantemente a terra: " Che succede se non si raggiunge un accordo?"

"Che intendi?" chiese Modo.

"Che se i nostri parenti non riescono ad accordarsi sarete in un mare di guai: chi viene a conoscenza dell'ubicazione del Campo dei Morti, di solito viene ucciso…." Throttle si volse verso i suoi compagni che annuirono all'unisono.

"Non possiamo fare molto" mormorò Modo realizzando solo ora la portata del rischio che stavano correndo: " Questa è roba da adulti, non per bambini"

"E qui arriva il secondo problema: potrei ottenere voce in capitolo se riscattassi il mio debito di vite in tempo"

Drivebelt grugnì: "Senti, non cominciare a fare lo spaccone, già è tanto riuscire a raggiungere la quota in un anno, non pensi di mirare un po' troppo lontano? Sei in attività da quanto? Sei mesi?"

"Il mio clan ha bisogno di risollevare l'onore ed il prestigio perso, e Modo e Vinnie hanno bisogno di qualcuno che li difenda se le cose vanno storte" rispose piccato il topino fulvo: "Non ci arrivi?"

Drivebelt incrociò le braccia sul petto adombrandosi e chiudendosi in un rabbioso silenzio.

"Inutile litigare, anche perché non ci sono vittime a portata di mano, e anche se ci fossero, non ci sarebbero guerrieri disposti ad accompagnarci: i capi clan hanno messo il veto a qualunque uscita dal Campo dei Morti finché il consiglio non sarà finito" s'intromise Innova.

Drivebelt lanciò un'occhiata al suo amico del clan dello Scorpione Dorato.

"Non posso aspettare: è troppo pericoloso. Ho una responsabilità nei confronti di Vinnie e Modo: Modo mi ha difeso quando sono andato a Serra con gli Stanziali, mi ha spalleggiato continuamente e contro chiunque. Non posso abbandonarlo ora che la situazione si è ribaltata"

Modo rimase stupito dalla serietà del suo nuovo amico: nonostante cercasse di non giudicarlo per gli eventi degli ultimi giorni, non aveva potuto fare a meno di cominciare a pensare a lui in modo un poco diverso, da quando Lancer aveva mostrato loro di cosa potesse essere capace un Errante…. Ora invece Throttle aveva intenzione di cacciarsi nei guai per tutelare lui e Vinnie. Sorrise tra se sentendo che non aveva sbagliato a giudicare il topino fulvo, nonostante tutto.

"Che cosa vorresti fare allora?" stava chiedendo Innova un po' esasperato. Throttle poteva dimostrarsi decisamente cocciuto quando si metteva in testa qualcosa: "So che hai già un'idea precisa, quindi diccela e facciamola finita"

" Semplice: disobbedire" rispose Throttle: "Gli schiavisti che hanno attaccato i genitori dei miei amici erano equipaggiati troppo leggeri per essere soli: devono avere un campo o un convoglio qua vicino, e se hanno un campo, devono avere qualcuno che li aspetta facendo la guardia a ciò che hanno lasciato indietro"

"Ma…"

"Seguiremo le tracce: se prenderemo i samar saremo abbastanza silenziosi da riuscire ad avvicinarci senza dare nell'occhio, senza contare che, per quanto conoscano la zona, non potranno saperne più di noi. Potremmo preparare una trappola o un'imboscata. Tra poco farà buio, possiamo riuscire"

"E chi ti farà da testimone?" brontolò Drivebelt.

Throttle si bloccò, preso in contropiede.

"Testimone?" chiese Modo, cui non piaceva affatto la piega che stava prendendo la situazione.

"Deve esserci un guerriero fatto e finito a testimoniare ogni uccisione del bambino. Se il bambino uccide qualcuno e nessun guerriero lo vede, allora l'uccisione non è valida." Spiegò Innova.

"oh…. Beh, non credo che ci siano guerrieri disposti ad accompagnarci…. E poi che faremmo io e Vin? Noi non sappiamo combattere!"

Throttle sospirò, _è vero: non ci avevo pensato… così siamo troppo pochi e non sappiamo quanti schiavisti troveremo…. Se li troveremo._

"Forse è meglio aspettare che gli adulti tornino" propose Modo cercando di consolare l'amico.

"No" rispose seccamente Throttle: "Voi non potete aspettare: avete bisogno di avere le spalle coperte. E ne avete bisogno ora"

"Allora avete bisogno dei guerrieri del clan del Serpente di Pietra" s'intromise Drivebelt, riferendosi al proprio clan.

Tutti gli sguardi si appuntarono su di lui: "I miei due fratelli maggiori sono divenuti guerrieri l'anno scorso" spiegò il topino color nocciola: "E poi io ho solo due uccisioni e non posso permettermi di aspettare troppo per procedere" ridacchiò con un'espressione da monello.

"Anche nel nostro clan ci sono ragazzi che sono divenuti guerrieri da poco, e molti bambini che devono procedere con il loro conteggio delle vittime. In mezzo a loro troveremo qualcuno abbastanza pazzo da aggregarsi a noi, pur di aumentare il proprio prestigio" annuì Innova: "E poi io voglio potermi tatuare! Devo arrivare a dieci vittime il prima possibile: non ne posso più di questa insulsa pelliccia grigiolina!"

"Non voglio fare il guastafeste… ma…. Ehm, io e Vinnie non abbiamo la minima idea di come si faccia a combattere" ripeté Modo che aveva la netta impressione di stare per cacciarsi in uno di quei guai da primato.

"Suvvia, non dirmi che non sai come si tiene un fucile in mano!"

"Beh, ne ho tenuto in mano uno in effetti… ma…... non era nemmeno carico"

"Temo allora che dovrai fare pratica in fretta, amico mio" concluse Throttle: " Allora è deciso. Io prendo Vinnie e Modo e gli faccio un corso lampo su come sparare, voi vedete di convincere qualcuno a venire con noi. Non troppi, e soprattutto cercate di andare a colpo sicuro: chiedete solo a chi sapete che potrebbe accettare, l'ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è qualcuno che vada a fare la spia agli adulti. Ci vediamo tra due ore alla Piana Alta"

I ragazzi annuirono e scattarono verso i rispettivi clan per mettere in atto la prima parte del loro piano.

Una volta soli, Throttle chiamò Vinnie e gli spiegò cosa stavano per fare. I suo tono serio e la sua voce ferma impedirono al topino candido di uscirsene con qualche sciocchezza, facendogli capire oltre ogni dubbio che stava facendo sul serio.

"Credo sia ora che cresciate. Entrambi" concluse Throttle.

Vinnie e Modo annuirono seri: "Quindi ora che si fa?"

"Per prima cosa dobbiamo uscire, prendere qualche samar e soprattutto procurare due fucili per voi"

-0000000000000000000000-

Camaro era teso come una corda di violino, tutto attorno a lui lo infastidiva: il vento che passava continuamente tra le colonne del palazzo privo di muri, le ombre ed i mille rumori prodotti dai pendenti e dalle decorazioni appese, gli odori sconosciuti, il rumore e la musica continua. Tutto gli faceva presagire un attacco imminente.

"Camaro"

Il ragazzo saltò quasi fuori dalla pelliccia quando Modo parve materializzarsi davanti a lui come uno spettro.

"Che vuoi? Il tuo amico selvaggio ti ha morso?"

Modo sospirò. Sentiva il bisogno di riappacificarsi con suo fratello, specialmente visto quello che stava per fare. Aveva bisogno di fargli sapere che sarebbero sempre stati fratelli, anche se su fronti opposti, anche combattendo le loro battaglie in modo diverso, anche seguendo strade che si allontanavano l'una dall'altra.

Se qualcosa andava storto, non voleva che l'ultimo ricordo di suo fratello fosse una lite.

"Sono venuto a chiederti scusa" esordì con un sospiro.

Camaro lo squadrò all'improvviso preoccupato. Era ferito? Era successo qualcosa di brutto?

"Qualcosa non va? Ti hanno fatto del male?"

"No, solo che non voglio che…. Insomma non mi piace come stanno andando le cose tra noi due. Non voglio continuare a litigare"

Camaro si rilassò e gli sorrise: "Già, ultimamente proprio non si riesce ad andare d'accordo"

"Cosa ci sta succedendo fratellone?"

L'altro si strinse nelle spalle: "Suppongo che stiamo crescendo, Modo. Suppongo che siamo prendendo strade diverse"

"Non voglio prendere una strada diversa dalla tua…. Ma…. Sento che quello che sto facendo è giusto, lo sento davvero, fratellone"

Camaro ridacchiò; quanto gli erano mancati i loro discorsi. Davvero era passata poco più di una settimana da quella tempesta che aveva portato gli Erranti nel suo ventre fino a Serra? Era stato un po' come se quella porta che si era chiusa tra loro due, quando Modo era tornato indietro per cercare Brema, avesse tranciato il legame fraterno che li aveva uniti…. Si: era cominciato tutto li, all'imbocco del tunnel semidiroccato vicino alla Rupe delle Marche Rosse. Era stato lì che le loro strade avevano cominciato a divergere: una conduceva tra gli oscuri misteri e le infinite possibilità del terreno aperto e delle volute di sabbia ruggente, l'altra proseguiva in un solo senso, sicura e battuta, verso la città di Serra e le sue certezze.

"Io non lo so, Modo" disse piano, abbassando gli occhi: "Non so come uscirne, non credo che la tua strada sia giusta. Ma non sono abbastanza grande ed esperto per saperlo…. E poi noi siamo soldati, Modo. Se tutti cominciassimo a fare quello che ci pare, quando ci pare, solo perché pensiamo che potrebbe essere giusto dal nostro punto di vista, allora che ne sarebbe dell'esercito dei Freedom Fighters? Si sfalderebbe, e allora chi resterebbe a proteggerci?"

"Io non voglio che i Freedom Fighters si sciolgano" replicò Modo: "E posso essere un buon soldato…. Solo voglio tentare qualunque cosa, dare una possibilità ad ogni idea che ci aiuti a salvare Serra e Marte intera!"

"Non così, fratellino. Così non va bene"

"E allora come? Restando chiusi a Serra e pregando che scenda un aiuto da cielo?"

"Forse un aiuto dal cielo non verrà, ma allearsi con l'inferno e i suoi abitanti non può funzionare"

"Non siamo proprio d'accordo" mormorò Modo sempre più depresso.

"Beh, su quest'ultima cosa invece si" ridacchiò il ragazzo color argento.

Modo fece un sorriso tirato.

"Facciamo così, Modo. Restiamo in disaccordo qui, finché andrà avanti questa storia. Quando sarà finita, giuriamo che la scorderemo. Non ne parleremo più. Come se fosse un sogno. Una volta che avremo lasciato Serra e tutta questa bolgia dimentichiamo tutto e facciamo come se non fosse successo nulla"

Modo sospirò. Gli pareva un discorso da bambini, senza senso, e assolutamente inadeguato. Però gli offriva la possibilità di mantenere i rapporti con Camaro in una specie di ibernazione. Potevano provare a lasciare tutto in stallo…. Ma fino a quando?

"Va bene, mi pare una buona idea" disse controvoglia: "Sappi solo che ti voglio sempre bene" aggiunse abbracciando il fratello e allontanandosi senza più voltarsi.

Camaro restò un po' sorpreso dal gesto di Modo, c'era qualcosa che non andava, ma scacciò il pensiero funesto, concentrandosi sul sollievo di aver finalmente potuto parlare con il fratello senza dover gridare. Almeno avevano trovato uno straccio di accordo, e poi era convinto che sarebbe bastato scordare quella brutta avventura e tutto si sarebbe sistemato.

Il topino grigio scuro scese le ultime scale e si diresse nella direzione dei recinti dei samar, oppresso e sollevato al tempo stesso. Se tutto andava storto, l'ultimo ricordo di suo fratello sarebbe stato un sorriso ed un abbraccio.


End file.
